Una realidad diferente
by jeffersongongora
Summary: Un antiguo espejo creado hace los deseos realidad esta en el palacio de jade el antiguo ex compañero de Shifu toma el espejo pero sus planes son afectado pide un deseo asiendo que los 5 furiosos vean que es Po que ataca a Shifu causando que Tigresa odio al guerrero Dragón hasta desterrado del valle de la paz les invito a leer que sucederá con la vida de Po desde ahora en adelante.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno e decidido hacer este nuevo fic de kung fu panda XD tras perder una pequeña apuesta contra mi hermana no me pregunte por qué e decidido hacer de un pareja algo fuera de lo normal todos deben conocerme como soy en fin se los dejo creo que este tendrá pocos capítulo más que el anterior enserio e.e sin más preámbulos mi fic.

Capítulo 1 Un trágico accidente y una confesión interrumpida

Muchos cuenta la leyenda de los artefacto místico pero avía uno inusual era conocido como el espejo de las realidades este espejo fue forjado por un antiguo hechicero que trato de proteger lo que más amaba en su vida por eso creo el espejo de las realidades pero con el tiempo el espejo fue resguardado y paso en generación en generación en palacio en palacio hasta que llego al palacio de jade mientras el maestro Shifu estaba tranquilamente ya que estaba hablando con el guerrero dragón el cual estaba algo asustado nunca pensó ser descubierto por su maestro hablarle a su figura de acción de Tigresa diciéndole lo que aria si pudiera declararse su gran amor asía ella en aquel momento entro su maestro el cual lo avía oído todo y estaba pidiéndole que le dijera si era cierto y así que Po sin muchos esfuerzo y con ayuda de su mirada fue suficiente para decirle de que estaba enamorado de Tigresa su hija cuando termino grito "POR FAVOR NO ME MATE MAESTRO" cuando así fue se tapó con sus manos pero al no sentir nada solo bajo sus manos pero solo vio una sonrisa de su maestro.

Po: (Se toca todo el cuerpo) Que como cuando sigo vivo como puede ser eso

Shifu: (Se ríe no mas) Bueno Po todos sabemos que tu amas a Tigresa

Po: (Con los ojos re abierto) Como puede ser eso cierto no entiendo nada como lo saben

Shifu: Por favor Po solo un imbécil no se daría cuenta que amas a tigresa

Po: Emmm maestro (Nervioso) Tigresa creo que no se ha dado cuenta que me gusta

Shifu se queda de piedra y nunca se imaginó decirle imbécil a tigresa ya que era verdad era la única que no entendí las mirada las risas tontas de Po asía ella la mirada de amor en discreto que trataba de no ser tan fácil de descubrir cuando lo era quería decir que le dijo imbécil a Tigresa así que avergonzado haciendo una leve tos para que Po dejara de hablar de eso Shifu se acercó a él tomo sus manos lo cual llamo la atención de Po y lo dejo confundido pero solo vio a su maestro con una gran sonrisa mientras sostenía sus manos.

Shifu: (Ve a Po) Quiero que la hagas muy feliz Po (Ve la cara de Po de sorpresa) Así es Po tienes mi bendición de que salgas con mi hija

Po izo lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho si hubiera visto al maestro Shifu dar su bendición así como así solo desmayarse no mas todo lo hubieran hecho en realidad nadie pudiera quedar despierto tras aquella confesión o aprobación de parte de Shifu nadie en su maldito sano juicio Shifu al ver creído que mato al futuro novio de su hija adoptivo solo miro asía ambos lado al no ver nada solo cerró la puerta y se fue caminando no más como si no hubiera visto nada de nada tras unas dos horas Po avía despertado algo aterrado pero al verse enterró suspiro aliviado y solo decidió a preparar la comida todo era normal en si para ellos pero afuera del palacio de jade avía un grupo de 6 extraños o no tan extraños este era el viejo amigo de Shifu estaba con 5 leopardo de las nieves los cuales mostraban miradas de fierezas asía el palacio de jade

Leopardo1: Díganos maestro Junjie por que vamos a ir por un espejo no tiene sentido

Junjie: (Sonríe) No es un espejo cualquiera el espejo de las realidades

Leopardo2: Sigo sin entender de que se trata ese espejo maestro

Junjie: El espejo si pides un deseo con ese espejo se volverá realidad solo funciona una vez cada 6 años por cada deseo (Ve el palacio de jade) Y este año tendremos el deseo del poder absoluto

Los estudiantes de Junjie asintieron y se dieron cuenta de que los 5 furiosos no estaban así que podrían tomar el espejo sin ningún problema pero Po tras terminar de hacer la comida se le aprecia raro que los chicos aun no llegaran así que solo pudo suspirar mientras Shifu estaba en el salón de los héroes pensando en algunas cosas por primera vez no se avía percatado de que alguien avía entrado al salón de las reliquias sagradas mientras que Junjie avía logrado obtener el espejo de las realidades estaba más que feliz miro a sus alumnos los cuales asintieron y fuero en busca de Shifu el cual escucho algo se dio la vuelta y se percató de Junjie y sus alumnos y el espejo al verlo.

Shifu: (Aterrado) Junjie estas demente es el espejo de las realidades si haces algo puedes provocar algo terrorífico

Junjie: (Le sonríe) Por eso mismo lo tengo aquí frente a ti Shifu (Lo señala) Atrápenlo quiero que vea cuando mi deseo se haga realidad

Los leopardos se abalanzaron contra Shifu el cual lo esquivo a todos con facilidad y los envió contra las columnas del palacio de jade cuando así fue Junjie se lanzó contra Shifu para combatir pero evitaba que el espejo se rompiera ya que una vez roto el deseo seria cancelado y el espejo volvería todo al día que comenzó como un reseteo pero también si era destruido antes de pedir un deseo el espejo de las realidades seria destruido para siempre pero como era de esperarse de Shifu venció a Junjie cuando así fue Shifu estaba por tomar el espejo pero uno de los alumno de Junjie lo ataco por la espalda tomándolo en sus brazo asiendo que Shifu quedara inmóvil Junjie estaba sonriendo victorioso.

Junjie: Ves Shifu esta vez tendremos el poder que hemos deseado y todo el mundo caerá bajo mi mando (Le sonríe con el espejo en sus manos) Dime cómo se siente estar solo Shifu

Shifu: (Le sonríe) No estoy tan solo Junjie no todos se marcharon hay un guerrero ahora PO

Junjie noto una sombra que cayó casi encima de, el pero se movió evitando así ser aplastado por su oponente el cual era Po el guerrero dragón Junjie ordeno a sus demás estudiantes atacarlo pero como era de esperarse Po tomo a uno de ellos y lo envió asía que sostenía a Shifu y así quedar libre comenzó una lucha entre Junjie y sus estudiante contra Po y Shifu los cuales uno a uno estaban siendo vencidos Junjie estaba maldiciendo su suerte ordeno a sus estudiantes reunirse de nuevo con él al hacerlo.

Shifu: Bien Junjie ríndete dame el espejo y todo será olvidado me has entendido

Po: (En posición de combate) Así es no tienes escapatoria

Junjie: (Furioso) Como desearía que estuvieras dormido y no despertara en un tiempo Shifu

Shifu: No tonto lo hagas (Ve el espejo) Gran idiota el espejo

Junjie se dio cuenta avía pedido su deseo una ráfaga de poder blanco salió del espejo mirando a Shifu el cual se movió asía atrás para esquivarlo Po llevo su mano asía Shifu como queriéndolo mover pero ese preciso momento Junjie "Demonios vamos en 6 años el espejo volverá deberemos esperar hasta entonces" y se fueron mientras que al mismo tiempo avían llegado los demás furiosos Tigresa fue la primera en entrar al hacerlo solo vio como Po avía enviado una especie de poder contra Shifu el cual fue impactado chocando contra una columna el guerrero dragón se acercó corriendo asía el pero no se dio cuenta de que Tigresa avía mirado como si él hubiera sido el culpable antes de que él se acercara a Shifu la maestra del estilo del tigre pego un fuerte grito y se lanzó asía Po el cual escucho el grito miro asía donde estaba pero Tigresa le dio un fuerte puñetazo enviándolo contra la pared ella se acercó para estar golpeándole la cara mientras Po trataba de protegerse pero tuvo que empujarla asía un lado.

Tigresa: (Mirándolo con furia) Como demonios te has atrevido a atacar a Shifu maldito Panda estúpido (Rugiendo con rabia) Lárgate del palacio de jade ahora

Po: (Confundido) De que estas hablando yo no hice nada chicos deben creerme nunca lo aria

Grulla: (Ve a Po y baja la mirada) Lo lamento Po pero cuando llegamos solo vimos tu arrojando ese poder

Mono: (Suspira) Digo lo mismo igual Mantis Po lo sentimos eso lo vimos todos

Po: (No podía creerlo) QUE! No me pueden hacer esto chicos (Ve a Víbora) Por favor Víbora tú me conoces mejor que nadie nunca lo aria

Aquel momento la maestra estaba nerviosa ella deseaba creerle pero no podía realmente ya que cuando entraron era como si Po hubiera atacado a su maestro cuando no era si el jamás aria eso ella deseaba pensar eso pero las pruebas estaban en su contra en más de una forma cuando así fue con todo el dolor de su alma tomo una decisión sin saber que esa decisión como a todos los demás los perseguiría el resto de sus vidas Po estaba sorprendido como sus amigos estaban pensando que era el culpable sin tan solo lo dejaran hablar decirles como paso las cosas tenia esperanza de que víbora le creyera pero la respuesta lo dejaría más que sorprendido.

Víbora: (Evita verlo a los ojos) Yo Po la verdad es que yo (Cierra sus ojos) Lo siento no te creo

Po: (Miraba a sus amigos) Pero como pueden pensar eso Tigresa (Solo la ve) Ustedes están mal yo jamás aria eso

Tigresa: (Aun mirándolo con furia) Po estas desterrado del palacio de jade como Hija de Shifu y líder de los 5 furiosos tengo la autoridad para hacerlo (Gritando) LÁRGATE AHORA

Po: (Se acerca a ella) Escucha jamás lastimaría a Shifu cuando sé de qué se trata de ti (A unos paso de ella) Como podría herir a Shifu cuando si yo te A…

Fue interrumpido Tigresa le avía dado un zarpazo con sus garras en su cara pero en si fue más asía sus ojo Po grito de dolor llevando su mano asía su ojo derecho para sentir como caía las gotas de sangre asía el piso estaba con los ojos re abierto mirando que la culpable era la persona que más amaba pero aun trataba de decirle que avía algo en su corazón por ella pero Tigresa le dijo las palabras más dolorosas "escúchame gordo estúpido lárgate de aquí solo es una prueba de que te espera te largas ahora o te voy a despedazar y sabe que lo are tu un gordo asqueroso no tiene el derecho de estar aquí lárgate ahora (Rugiendo con fuerza) Me das asco lárgate de aquí me da pena la pobre estúpida que tengas como Novia tendría pena por estar con un gordo estúpido asqueroso y espantoso guerrero como tu LÁRGATE!" aquel momento Po sus ojos se abrieron en par en realidad uno solo se levantó y se fue corriendo de ahí no podía creer lo que sus amigos dijeron fue a su a habitación solo tomo sus figuras y bajo lo más rápido las escaleras mientras que Tigresa tomo a su maestro y lo recostó en su cama.

Tigresa: (Colocando un pañuelo en su frente) Padre no me moveré de aquí te aseguro que are que pague el que te izo esto (Aprieta su mano fuertemente) Po porque lo hiciste yo, yo

Se le caen lágrimas ya que dentro de su corazón de la maestra avía un fuerte sentimiento por Po pero hacer aquello no podía se negaba ella misma ya no podía amar alguien que ataco a su Padre aun cuando su corazón gritara "No es el tú, lo amas, él te ama, no seas tonta ve ahora, si lo dejas ir lo perderás para siempre, TIGRESA NO LO DEJES IR" pero ella no siguió a su corazón no podía mientras que Po avía bajado asía el restaurante de su padre el cual al verlo triste y con esa marca en su ojo estaba aterrado fue corriendo por un botiquín mientras le curaba le pidió que le dijera quien le avía lastimado tan feo Po con todo el dolor de su alma relato todo su Padre al ver a su hijo llorar lo abrazo y lloro junto a él como alguien podría pensar que su hijo de tan buen corazón iba a ser capaz de hacer eso mientras consolaba a su hijo el cual hay se durmió tras llorar tanto lo cubrió con una manta mientras salía asía afuera mirando la luna llena.

Sr. Ping: Porque mi Hijo tiene su sufrir demasiado tiene un gran corazón (Ve una estrella fugaz) Deseo que mi Hijo tenga una buena vida y (Ve a su Hijo de reojo) Alguien que lo ame de verdad

Y sin más entro a su restaurante para cuidar de su hijo el cual estaba dormido avía podido crear una pequeña cama donde Po dormía y el a su lado cuidado de su pequeño panda como el aun lo miraba con el paso del tiempo se quedó dormido con el paso del tiempo los minutos y las horas pasaron dando un bello día el sr. Ping se despertó y se dio cuenta que Po aún estaba dormido y le acarició la cabeza con amor y lo abrazo solo su cabeza con amor como un padre solo podría ofrecerle a su hijo escucho algo y se dio cuenta que eran los 5 furiosos tomo un cuchillo y salió rápidamente de su restaurante para enviar el cuchillo que paso cerca de la mejilla de Tigresa la cual estaba con los ojos re abierto.

Sr. Ping: (Furioso) Lárguense de aquí ahora no dejare que sigan acusando a mi Hijo VAYANSE

Víbora: (Ve con pena al ganso) Sr. Ping por favor entiéndanos no podemos dejar esto así lo sentimos (Con la mirada baja) Debemos hacerlo discúlpenos

Sr. Ping: (Furioso) SENTIRLO! Mi Hijo vino con la cara golpeada y un zarpazo en su ojo y lo sienten enserio (Toma piedra y las arroja) Váyanse no tocaran un a mi hijo

Tigresa: (Toma una piedra y la rompe) Po debe estar en a la cárcel no importa nada mas (Ruge con fuerza) Pagara lo que le hizo a mi maestro quiera o no

Y nos quedamos aquí en el próximo será Desterrado del valle de la paz! Ahora las preguntas serán ¿Qué ara Po para demostrar su inocencia? ¿El podrá declarar su amor a Tigresa? ¿Por qué regrese con algo así XD? ¿Por qué sus amigos no le creyeron? Esto será respondido con el paso del tiempo XD serán pocos capítulos esta vez si lo aseguro nos veremos bay, bay chicos n.n


	2. Chapter 2

Y aquí les traigo el otro en el anterior vimos que Po fue acusado de algo que no hizo la pregunta son ¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Podrá Po demostrar su inocencia? ¿Por qué Tigresa no le hizo caso a su corazón? ¿Qué sucederá ahora? Les invito a descubrirlo.

Capitulo 2 Desterrado del valle de la paz.

El valle de la paz estaba indignado tras el grito de la maestra Tigresa comenzaron arrojar piedra creyendo algo que no era verdad mientras que Po avía despertado miro como unas piedras iban a caer frente a su Padre salió y lo abrazo protegiéndolo de sus atacantes tras unos minutos Víbora como los demás estaban pidiendo que se detuvieran mientras que Tigresa estaba mirando a Po en algún lugar de su corazón alguien gritaba "No lo hagas si lo haces te vas arrepentir toda tu vida, deja que te explique tu sabes en el fondo de ti que no es verdad" pero ella sentía odio se acercó a Po el cual detenía a su padre que deseaba evitar que alguien tocar a su Hijo Tigresa solo lo miro con odio.

Tigresa: Po estas desterrado del palacio de jade y de tu titulo

Po: (Sin poder creerlo) De que demonios ustedes si me dejaran decirle como son las cosas

Tigresa: (Le da una cachetada) CÁLLATE! No tienes derecho nosotros 5 te vimos

Po: (Apretando sus puños de rabia) Solo creen lo que ven no me dejan dar mi versión

Tigresa: Todos te vimos así que cállate (Señala la puerta) Tienes 3 días para irte

Sr. Ping: (Confundido) Irse? A donde se va a ir mi Hijo

Tigresa: Esta desterrado del palacio de jade de por vida y no solo del palacio (Lo ve con odio puro) Del valle de la paz te largas en tres días y si así es ahora solo eres un traidor

Po se quedó sorprendido por la forma fríamente de Tigresa por aquellas palabras y la mirada de odio que le estaba dando nuestro querido panda podía sentir como se miraba a el mismo siendo apuñalado en el corazón por Tigresa la cual le decía las mismas palabras que le dijo la noche anterior podía ver como su corazón avía sido atravesado y este se quebraba y como poco a poco se iban cayendo los pedazos y como cada uno se convertía en unos pedazos más pequeños y como estos desaparecían en el viento cuando así fue miraba cada día desde que llegó al palacio de jade poco a poco su mirada se mostraba como perdida fría distante en eso se escuchó algo trayendo a Po de nuevo a la realidad vio a su padre.

Sr. Ping. (Frente a Tigresa) Como puedes decirle eso a mi Hijo malditos ingratos (Señala a todos) Ustedes como pueden hacer eso mi Hijo a defendido el valle y así le pagan

Po: (Coloca una mano en el hombro de su Padre) Está bien Papa no te preocupes olvídalo (Alza su mirada asía Tigresa) Me iré del valle de la paz para siempre en tres días pero mi Padre debe quedarse

Sr. Ping: (Ve confundido y sorprendido a PO) Que!? Estás loco Hijo yo me voy contigo jamás te dejaría solo (Decidido y toma su mano) Eres mi Hijo y siempre te querer y creeré en ti

Po: (Lo abraza con cariño) Gracias Pa pero no quédate por favor (Ve de reojo a Tigresa) Me marchare pero no quiero que nadie maltrate a mi Padre me iré para siempre y JAMÁS VOLVERE

Tigresa en aquel momento su corazón se detuvo unos momentos y podía sentir como si un flechazo hubiera dado asía su corazón y la avía matado pero aun así tenía su mirada fría y asiéndose la dura que no le dolieron esas palabras pero a todos le avían dolido aun cuando no lo pareciera en realidad tras aquello el sr. Ping grito que todos debían irse y así fue todos se fueron menos los 5 furiosos cuando Po los vio les ordeno irse de ahí que en tres día se marcharía que lo dejara en paz y poco a poco cada uno se fue Tigresa estaba de ultima mirándolo a los ojos esos ojos color jade que ella le gustaba desde hace un tiempo deseaba decirle lo que su corazón estaba gritando "DÍSELO AHORA! DILE QUE LO AMAS NO SEAS NECIA DILO" pero ella por su orgullo dijo que no mental mente y se marcha Po trato de tomar su mano pero Tigresa se dio cuenta se detuvo y lo vio desafiante.

Po: Si me voy a ir del palacio y del valle de la paz debo decirte algo

Tigresa: (Ruge levemente) No necesito saber nada de ti no me escuchaste

Po: (Le grita) Deja tu estúpido orgullo y escúchame una maldita vez

Tigresa: (Enfurecida y lo golpea en el estómago) A mi tu no me vuelves alzar la voz (Lo ve en el suelo) Para mi tu palabras no tiene valor ni ahora ni NUNCA

Y sin más se marchó Po se dio cuenta que no podría decirle jamás y se levantó y entro en el restaurante de su Padre el cual solo lo abrazo Po se echó a llorar como nunca lo avía hecho con el paso del tiempo se quedó dormido su Padre solo le acariciaba la cabeza como era normal entre un Padre y un hijo el sr. Ping miraba a su Hijo con un fuerte dolor en su mirada se notaba el gran dolor que pasaba al ver a su Hijo sufriendo ya que el sabía lo que sentía por aquella maestra solo podía cuidarlo como era normal en el jamás lo dejaría solo y deseaba acompañarlo como diera lugar pero su Hijo no quería parece ser que su pequeño panda deseara seguir su vida le alegro un momento pero parte de, el sentía un dolor fuertemente ya que era su pequeño y lo volvió abrazar con cariño.

Sr. Ping: Se que hay alguien hay afuera mi pequeño Po así que tranquilo se que la encontraras

Le sonrió y se acostó con el mirándolo con mucho cariño como solo un padre podría darle ese cariño a su hijo con el tiempo los próximo tres días el sr. Ping cerro el restaurante muchos clientes estaba preocupado por el hecho de que el Sr. Ping estaba cerrado tanto quizás era como trataron a su Hijo muchos decían que no importaba pero ellos se lamentaba de que el restaurante no volviera a funcionar ya que era bueno fideos pero lo que no sabían era que Po estuvo durante tres días con su Papa compartiendo el tiempo que les quedaba entre ellos disfrutando sin personas que lo discriminara ni nada y así tres días avían llegado avían compartido historias habían hecho retratos entre ellos avían contratado a un dibujante por separado del valle que hizo muchos retratos para ellos dos hasta el Sr. Ping jugo con Po con sus figuras de acción incluso hizo algunas figuras junto a su Hijo pero no cualquiera eran de ellos en forma de familia hasta en forma de maestro de fideos y hasta el Papa de Po en forma de maestro de kung fu era algo de verdad único entre ellos mientras que en el palacio durante tres días no pudieron comer los fideos de Po además de las bromas y demás cosas que el adorable panda lograba hacer una sonrisa en ellos mientras que cierta maestra cuidaba de su maestro.

Tigresa: (Lo ve dormido) Querido maestro hoy día todos hemos estado como siempre (Trata de sonreír pero una lagrima se cae) P...pero todos extrañamos a Po yo lo extraño pero (Aprieta sus manos fuertemente) No dejare que él no tenga su castigo yo hice lo correcto

Pero en alguna parte de su corazón gritaba que no era así pero ella no hizo caso las horas avían llegado la noche llego como si nada y en el restaurante del Sr. Ping se podía ver dos sombras que caminaron asía la salida del valle de la paz cuando llego el momento que no deseaba que sucedería era el tiempo de que Po se marchara el Sr. Ping tenía una maleta de viaje le rogaba a su Hijo que lo dejara ir que estaría más tranquilo si él fuera con él era su Padre pero su pequeño panda tomo sus alas y le dijo que su hogar era el valle de la paz y no importa que sucedería siempre para el seria su Padre y se abrazaron.

Sr. Ping: (Llorando) Por favor Po soy tu Padre déjame acompañarte tú eres mi Felicidad (Aun abrazándolo) No podre estar tranquilo si algo te sucediera

Po: (Lo abraza un poco mas) Yo también lo deseo Papa pero no quiero que algo te suceda (Se limpia las lágrimas) Por eso Papa quédate aquí volveré un día

Sr. Ping: (Limpias sus lágrimas) Esperare ese día Hijo mío pero mientras tanto (Saca un collar de madera con forma de ellos abrazados) Cuando regreses y tienes un Hijo quiero ver con este collar

Po: (Sorprendido pero deja que se lo ponga) Papa te lo agradezco (Ve una caja la abre) No Papa no puedo aceptar todo esto

Sr. ping: (Le sonrió) Po son parte de mis ahorros llévatelo sé que encontraras a alguien que te amé (Toma su mano) Por eso Hijo acéptalo y cuando tengas alguien a tu lado no me olvides

Po: (Lo abraza llorando) Claro que no te olvidare Pa como podría eres el mejor padre del mundo te quiero

El Sr. Ping solo vio cómo su Hijo se iba despidiéndose de, el aun cuando su alma y corazón, deseaba estar con su pequeño tenía que ser fuerte, lo miro hasta que desapareció del horizonte con pena en su corazón se dio la vuelta y se marchó asía el valle de la paz cabizbajo pero siempre miraba cada 3 metros miraba asía atrás como esperando volver a ver a su pequeño panda mientras seguía estuvo así hasta la llegada a su restaurante cuando llego aun desde la entrada miro con cuidado todo el tiempo hasta el medio día que comenzó a llover todos miraban como el Sr. Ping miraba el horizonte esperando a su Hijo todo el tiempo espero hasta tarde en la noche cuando el sueño lo estaba venciendo y con el dolor de su alma entro a su restaurante pero no a su cuarto fue asía el de su Hijo al verlo sonrió ya que lo avía dejado limpio se acostó en la cama unos momentos mientras miraba el cielo.

Sr. Ping: Se que podrás ser Feliz Hijo mío espero que vuelvas pronto (Sientes los ojos pesados) Espero que cuando vuelvas tengas un bello Hijo para poder cuidarlo y amarlo mi pequeño Po

Con el paso del tiempo se quedó dormido en la cama de Po mientras que en el palacio de jade todos era el momento de dormir no podían todo el tiempo avía tratado de ser fuerte pero en su mirada se notaba la tristeza aun cuando Mono y Mantis trataba de alegrar el ambiente no podía ya que ellos como iban si Po se encargaba de darle felicidad pero sin el todo se avía ido con el pero con el tiempo no podían hacer más que sentirse mal decidieron irse a dormir mientras que Tigresa estaba con su maestro Shifu el cual aún no despertaba mientras la maestra estaba demasiado preocupada mientras lo arropaba y viera que estuviera bien que todo estaría normal pero ve por la ventana sus orejas se ven decaída estaba deprimida también a ella tanta paz no le agradaba se sentía mal pero su corazón seguía con un agudo dolor demasiado fuerte incluso para ella que llevo sus manos asía su corazón no podía soportar el dolor.

Tigresa: (Se le caen unas lágrimas) Po hoy día te has ido y me duele sumamente el corazón (Se limpia las lágrimas) Pero debo seguir no importa que el tiempo me dará la razón

Y fue como dijo el tiempo avía pasado 6 meses avía pasado desde la partida de Po el cual se dio cuenta fuera a donde fuera lo miraban con desagrado escucho lo que alguno de ellos dijeron de él las palabras que no pensó de nadie "Él es el ex guerrero dragón es un traidor que ataco a su maestro y fue desterrado del valle de la paz y su título le fue quitado" el jamás pensó que eso sucedería jamás mientras caminaba alejado de un pueblo que aunque haya ayudado contra unos bandidos nadie les dio las gracias ni nada solo suspiro mientras caminaba se adentró en el bosque mientras estaba sentado no soporto más y comenzó a llorar mientras el tiempo pasaba se calmó poco a poco cuando termino de derramar sus lágrimas en lo más profundo de su alma saco algo de su mochila era una piedra de un color oscuro la cual al verla solo sonrió levemente.

Po: (La limpia un poco) Es tiempo de que esto acabe de una buena vez (Se le cae una lagrima) Papa cuando encuentre un buen hogar volveré contigo vas a ver por ahora

Aquel momento la piedra comenzó a brillar y así poco a poco la luz fue apagándose nadie vio nada ya que era un bosque quien podría notar a un panda hay y más el ex guerrero dragón mientras tanto en el valle de la paz todos comían en el restaurante del Sr. Ping pero nadie tocaba el tema de Po ya que el ultimo que lo toco el Padre le lanzo un cuchillo que clavo cerca de el en la mesa o cerca de la pared nadie podía nombrarlo sin estar en peligro mientras que en el palacio de jade nadie avía sido lo mismo desde que su amigo el panda se avía marchado siempre entrenaban era muerto el ambiente la comida bueno Zeng se encargó de algunas cosas pero aun así no era suficiente no era lo mismo mientras que Tigresa todo un siempre se preocupaba de su maestro esperaba que despertara le daba de comer un caldo como era liquido era fácil de que pudiera beber sin saber si estaría bien siempre avía un medico cerca por si acaso algo sucedía.

Tigresa: Maestro Padre como me haces falta pero tranquilo (Lo ve y sonríe) El que te causo esto ha pagado ha sido desterrado del palacio y del valle para siempre

Shifu: (Moviendo sus oreja y despertando poco a poco) T…..tigresa que sucede que pasa (Se levanta algo confundido) Po donde, donde está él está bien el acaso le paso algo

Tigresa: (Confundida) De que habla maestro Po fue quien te ataco ahora fue desterrado del palacio de jade para siempre

Shifu: (La ve con los ojos re abierto) QUE! Él no me hizo nada fue Junjie no Po él me estaba ayudando el jamás me ataco nunca podría atacarme jamás

Y nos quedamos aquí en el próximo será La verdad de lo sucedido un gran error fue cometido! Ahora las pregunta ¿Qué aran los furiosos cuando se enteren? ¿Qué era la piedra que Po tenia? ¿Tigresa que ara cuando sepa lo sucedido? ¿Por qué hago estas preguntas XD? Bueno nos veremos en el próximo capitulo se cuidan chicos n.n nos veremos bay, bay.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí les traigo el otro XD en el anterior nos dimos cuenta de algunas cosas ahora las preguntas ¿Tigresa que ara cuando Shifu le día lo sucedido? ¿Qué era la piedra que Po cargaba? ¿Qué será de la vida de Po de adelante? Pues les invito a descubrirlo.

Capítulo 3 La verdad de lo sucedido y un gran error.

Aquel momento los demás furiosos entraron cuando escucharon aquello al entrar miraron a Tigresa la cual estaba parada con los ojos re abierto no podía creerlo ella avía desterrado a una persona que era inocente y no solo eso ella le avía dicho las palabras más dolorosa no podía estar más que avergonzada por lo que hizo y peor fue "El me ayudo antes de que Junjie usare el espejo el jamás me aria algo su corazón es demasiado bondadoso" Tigresa estaba más que asqueada por su forma de actuar no podía creerlo se llevó las manos asía su cabeza mientras trataba de negar todo aquello.

Víbora: Maestro quiere decir que Po nunca lo ataco no es verdad

Shifu: (Ve a sus estudiantes confundido) Y por qué lo aria si hasta le di mi bendición que saliera con….. (Se queda callado) Bueno que ha sucedido necesito saberlo ahora

Mono: (Traga saliva) Bueno maestro ha sucedido muchas cosas en estos 6 meses

Shifu: (Sorprendido) Dijiste 6 meses enserio vaya dormí mucho

Mantis: (Ve a Tigresa) Mire maestro lo que sucedió vera eso fue (Es interrumpido)

Tigresa: (Frente de su maestro) Yo desterré a Po del palacio de jade y del valle de la paz (Con una mirada de tristeza) Pensé que él lo ataco y yo

De pronto se escuchó un fuerte sonido y era, que Shifu avía cachetada a Tigresa fuertemente por primera vez avía dejado sorprendido a todos y cada uno de los 5 furiosos y mucho a Tigresa pero no termino hay todo "Como demonios pudieron pensar eso dejaron que diera su parte claro que no idiotas" todos bajaron sus mirada arrepentidos pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de lo que hicieron ni nada Shifu solo suspiro mientras miraba el techo 6 meses que habría sucedido con Po todo ese tiempo solo miro a sus alumno sumamente serios.

Shifu: Ahora ustedes irán a buscarlo y decir como son las cosas

Víbora: (Asiente) No se preocupe maestro lo buscaremos chicos salgamos

Shifu: Tigresa debo hablar contigo sobre un tema importante

Tigresa se quedó mientras los demás comenzaron a salir de la habitación mientras que en un pequeño pueblo estaba llegando un Tigre algo fuera de lo común era blanco con rayas negras eso sería normal pero es que llevaba una cicatriz en su ojo derecho de como si hubiera enfrentado a otro tigre nadie le tomo importancia mientras el joven tigre se acercaba a una casa la cual pidió pasada y fue recibido cuando entro el cuarto era de los baratos pero estaba bien arreglado todo era normal deja su maleta aun lado y se sienta cómodamente para acostarse como si nunca hubiera estado tan cómodo mira el techo con tranquilidad mientras se levanta recordando algo saca una hoja de papel y comienza a escribir una carta para alguien con el tiempo termina va asía el correo cuando llega le entrega la carta que debe ir asía el valle de la paz.

Cabra: (Toma el pergamino y ve al joven) Y dígame algo de parte de quien va esta carta y quien la envía joven

¿?: Para el Sr. Ping y yo me llamo Jake el guerrero de jade él sabrá quien se la envía

Cabra: (Confundida) De acuerdo solo será 15 yuan no más señor

Jake: (Le da los 15 yuan) Si es así muchas gracias si me disculpa me marcho

Tras aquello el tigre se marchó pero la cabra noto algo diferente en aquel joven aparte de sus ojos jade y de la cicatriz en su ojo derecho era que sus rayas eran de forma extrañas como redondas aparte de eso sus orejas eran como algo redonditas y su cola como esponjosa era muy extraño pero decidió no tomarle importancia mientras él se iba de nuevo asía el hotel donde estaba por aquel día mientras alejado de ese lugar en el palacio de jade avía una Tigresa algo asustada arrodillada y frente a él estaba su maestro y Padre adoptivo que tras despertar y decirle una verdad el pidió hablar con ella a solas algo que le asustaba y más porque llevaba el bastón de su maestro Oogway pero lo más raro era su mirada de tristeza era lo que la desconcertaba en realidad cuando así paso Shifu solo se quedo frente a ella dándole la espalda y suspira.

Tigresa: Maestro que sucede porque quería hablar conmigo

Shifu: (La ve de reojo) No tienes idea de por qué te pedí hablar en vez de que buscaras a Po no es verdad

Tigresa: (Confundida) Realmente no tengo idea Maestro además de eso debería estar con la ayuda y así poder pedirle perdón a Po

Shifu: (Agacha sus orejas y suspira) Tigresa dime la verdad que esperas que haga Po cuando eso pase (La ve fijamente) Crees que el té perdonara de verdad

Tigresa: (Ve el piso) Quizás no me perdone fácilmente pero luchare para que me perdone sin importar que (Ve a su maestro decidida) Are que confié en mi de nuevo

Shifu: (Suspira pesadamente) Eso no servirá no importa nada si es como me dijiste como fueron las cosas (Golpea a Tigresa con su bastón en su mejilla) El jamás te perdonara Tigresa

La maestra del estilo del tigre estaba aún lado con una mano en su mejilla sorprendida su maestro jamás avía hecho eso golpearla que estaba sucediendo porque dijo esas palabras además como fue capaz de darle con su bastón y con tanta fuerza estaba sorprendía y una lagrima cayo asía el suelo mientras Shifu miro a su hija adoptiva con dolor en su corazón por lo que hizo pero no pudo controlarse alzo su mirada podía ver en sus ojos la maestra Tigresa estaba conmocionada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo que estaba pasando la información que estaba llegando a su cerebro no le daba nada no entendía nada solo vio cómo su maestro se acercó.

Shifu: Él no te perdonara por esas palabras (Ve que Tigresa iba a preguntar) Por qué quieres saber no es así (Ve que asiente y el desvía su mirada y cierra sus ojos) Él te ama Tigresa y tú lo que hiciste solo fue clavar una daga en su corazón dejando una herida que jamás va a cicatrizar y aun cuando cicatrices no tendrás oportunidad en su vida nunca mas

Tigresa abrió sus ojos en par en par miro a su maestro y padre adoptivo esperando mientras tenía una leve esperanza que no fuera así pero al ver su mirada el solo niega de que no era una mentira era realidad y sin más le cuenta todo el mismo día que paso le conto lo que avían hablado Tigresa estaba con el corazón acelerado mientras escuchaba cada palabra de su maestro y padre adoptivo tras que termino ella escuchaba a su corazón el cual le gritaba "TE LO DIJE MALDITA ESTUPIDA EL DEBE ODIARTE Y DE SEGURO QUE ESE DÍA SE TE IBA A DECLARAR TU ORGULLO TONTO ALEJO A LA PERSONA QUE AMAS QUE ARAS MALDITA IMBECIL!" la maestra del estilo tigre se levantó y salió corriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras bajaba las escaleras rápidamente no podía creer lo que avía hecho le avía dicho cosas hiriente a la persona que más amaba y él le correspondía y peor que ya sabía ahora lo que le iba a decirle aquel día ahora el ya no estaba con ella porque ella misma avía exiliado a la persona que más amaba.

Tigresa: (Corriendo y llorando) No puede ser soy una maldita estúpida Po por favor perdóname debo encontrarte sin importar que (Pasa contra los demás y se detiene) Chicos por favor díganme que encontraron algún rastro de el

Mono: (Ve las lágrimas de Tigresa) No Tigresa le preguntamos al Papa de Po pero el

Víbora: (Termina la oración) Nos lanzó algunos cuchillos y dijo que aunque tuviera jamás le daría esa información a que lo discriminaron

Grulla: Tigresa porque estas llorando que está sucediendo porque estas así

Tigresa no soporto más y cayo de rodillas y un fuerte grito de dolor dijo todo lo que Shifu le dijo todos se quedaron sorprendidos avían olvidado por completo de que Po amaba a Tigresa ahora se sentía peor que idiotas se sentía un asco basura por lo que avían hecho a Po si era así que iban a hacer si el panda los odiaría ya que ellos no confiaron en el cuándo tuvieron que usar la razón que el jamás lastimaría Shifu y mas cuando amaba a tigresa su corazón ya no sabía que hacer solo miraban el piso como si no fuera suficiente los aldeanos ahora estaban de lo peor ya que cuando escucharon a los maestro del palacio jade hablarle al Sr. Ping de que debían pedirle disculpa a Po de lo que hicieron y escuchar lo que avía sucedido ahora ellos miraban al Papa del Ex guerrero dragón el cual solo los miro de reojo y que ni le dijeran nada solo se marcharon ahora que harían con la tontería que avían hecho mientras el Sr. Ping estaba mirando su restaurante vacío solo suspiro.

Sr. Ping: Ahora es tarde para pedir perdona mi Hijo son unos idiotas (Entra a la cocina y ve sus ollas y unas figuras de él y su hijo) Sé que abras encontrado tu Hijo y encontraras una mujer que te amé de verdad

Lo decía mientras miraba el cielo con un hilo de esperanza para que su pequeño panda mientras suspiraba y regresaba asía su restaurante mientras todo iba normal para el no sabía que cierta maestra estaba que le preguntaba a todos si lo avían visto a Po si a donde se marchó al no encontrar nada se marchó asía fuera del valle de la paz pero tras tanto tiempo no recordaban donde se abra marchado la maestra del estilo del tigre estaba buscando información como sea mientras que un grupo de leopardo de las nieves estaban llegando a un pueblo el cual era su lugar de abasto cuando llegaron todo era normal comenzaron a bailar como era de costumbre tras su pequeño baile todos les aplaudieron y tras algunas autógrafos todas se marcharon Song la nueva líder fue asía el hotel donde se alojaba avía habitaciones como eran algunas chicas tenían que dormir dos en cada cuarto pero se avían enterrado de que en la habitación donde Song se alojaba estaba ocupada así que suspiro y decidió hablar con el inquilino para así poder si llegaban a un acuerdo mientras caminaba se detuvo y saco un pergamino y avía una especie de corazón con una cruz al verla lo miraba con cariño.

Song: (Suspira enamorada) Como puedo olvidar lo que viví contigo bellos momentos los cuales no olvidare jamás (Abraza cariñosamente el pergamino) Mi amado Po como deseo que estés conmigo (Da una vuelta) Para tenerte en mis brazos besarte y que me hagas tuyas y ser la Madre de tus Hijos tu y yo para siempre criando a nuestros bebes mi Amado Po

Estaba tan emocionada sin darse cuenta de que el inquilino de la habitación salió ya que escucho algo y vio a la leopardo de las nieves bailando como si nada más le importara y hablando asiendo que el tigre se sonrojara por lo que oyó cuando Song se chocó contra el y ve sus ojos por unos momentos era como si hubiera visto a la persona que estaba imaginándose pero al darse cuenta quien era se separó sonrojada mientras miraba el piso mientras que el tigre estaba algo confundido pero sonríe para ver como Song estaba tratando de decir algo pero no podía cuando es así toma su mano asiendo que la leopardo su corazón se acelera rápidamente cuando es así no entendía como podía si ella solo amaba a una sola persona cuando es así mira su mirada y al ver sus ojos verde de color jade se quedó casi sin respiración.

Song: (Casi sin aire) M…mil disculpa me llamo Song y venia hablar sobre

Jake: (Le sonríe) Yo me llamo Jake el guerrero de jade sé a qué viene y me gustaría ayudarla y compartir la habitación

Song: (Mas roja) P…pero no crea que algo sucederá ya que yo vera no diga que no es guapo es que (Mirando el piso avergonzada) Como puedo decirlo

Jake: (Le susurra) Sé que ama a alguien lo escuche (Ve como se le eriza la piel) Pero que tal esto tengamos una cita esta noche y quizás se sorprenda cuando sepa quién soy en realidad

Song estaba tan pero tan nerviosa que asintió sin darse cuenta mientras que Jake se marchó mientras dejo a Song con la mirada como perdida y de enamorada cuando ella se dio cuenta pego un grito cuando las demás llegaron para decirle que sucedía ella le conto lo que sucedía cuando así fue todas hablaban cosas como "Que enserio, como puede ser eso, además a Song no le gusta Po" mientras Song era que se golpeaba la cabeza contra la pared por haber aceptado así como así mientras el tiempo iba pasando avía llegado la noche Song se acordó de la cita y tuvo que ir estaba esperando en el restaurante del pequeño valle donde se alojaba al tigre el cual estaba por llegar mientras que el palacio de jade todos estaba consternado tras ver a Tigresa líder de los 5 furiosos totalmente destrozada sentimentalmente su cuarto en la pared avía arañazos mostrando que ella estaba sufriendo ya que no encontró nada ya que los capitanes no avían recordado donde podría estar el ex guerrero dragón mientras que todos la veían con tristeza se acercaron con cuidado.

Tigresa: (Llorando en una esquina) No puedo creer lo que he hecho como puedo decir que lo amo si le hizo lo peor como

Víbora: (Trata de encontrar las palabras) Tranquila Tigresa con el tiempo el podrá perdonarte tranquila

Tigresa: (Esconde su cara contra sus piernas) No me perdonara quien no me dice que a encontraron ya a alguien en todo este tiempo

Mono: (Ve a todos) Seguro que el aún no ha encontrado a nadie

Y nos quedamos aquí en el próximo será Una cita romántica y descubriendo un secreto! Ahora las preguntas ¿Por qué me tarde (No tenía compu esta semana e.e)? ¿Quién será el tigre Jake (XD ja)? ¿Qué sucederá con Song y Jake? ¿Cuál es el secreto de Jake? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo se cuidan chicos n.n

PD: Demorare con el otro también se llevan la compu esta semana disculpen chicos


	4. Chapter 4

Y otro más que en el anterior nos dimos cuenta de algunas cosas como Shifu dijo a Tigresa de Po ahora las preguntas son ¿Tigresa que ara ahora de su gran error? ¿Quién es Jake el guerrero de jade? ¿Song por qué se puso nerviosa con el tigre llamado Jake? ¿Cuál es el secreto de Jake? Les invito a descubrirlo adelante.

Capítulo 4 Una cita romántica y descubriendo un secreto.

La noche avía llegado a toda china todo era normal menos en un pequeño valle donde estaba una leopardo de las nieves esta era Song líder de las damas de las sombras un grupo que antes eran ladronas pero tras que su antigua líder fue reemplazada por Song las cosas han mejorado ahora ganan su vida honorablemente ahora pero el reto mayor para ella era ahora que estaba frente de un tigre de color blanco con una cicatriz en su ojo derecho y sus ojos de color verde jade ella estaba nerviosa y no sabía porque estaba así de nerviosa solo le paso cuando estaba con Po ahora porque estaba así no entendía nada pero decidió seguir con la cita estaba sentada evitaba mirarlo a los ojos por alguna razón aquellos ojos le estaban diciendo algo como si quisiera que se adentraran en ellos y no saliera nunca de esa mirada que la miraba como si de cariño.

Song: (Algo sonrojada) Bueno Jake no? Dígame que se le ofrece

Jake: (Le sonríe) Podemos compartir la habitación si no le molesta por mi no hay problema

Song: (Algo nerviosa y sonrojada) Ya le dije que tengo a alguien que me gusta

Jake: (La ve con cariño) Si aquel que desea que sea su esposo y usted ser la madre de sus hijos (Ve a Song algo sonrojada) Pero créeme que cuando sepas quien soy eso cambiara

Song golpeo la mesa mientras gritaba furiosa "JAMAS MI CORAZON LE PERTENECE A PO SIN IMPORTAR QUE ME HAS ESCUCHADO" Jake sonrió por aquello mientras la líder de las damas de las sombras se sorprendió por lo que dijo tomo el menú y se tapó con el mismo mientras pedía un plato cualquiera mientras que el tigre blanco pidió algo ligero mientras las cosas iban normales entre ellos en el valle de la paz Tigresa estaba aun recostada en el suelo mientras las lágrimas iban cayendo aun por su mejilla como podría sentirse bien tras descubrir la verdad sobre lo que hizo como si la persona que ella amaba y él le correspondía estaba fuera del valle de la paz de su hogar alejado de ella como podría estar bien Víbora trataba de ayudarla pero como iba a poder ya que incluso ella se sentía como una basura parte de ella le avía dicho que le creyera pero se dejó guiar por lo que sus ojos miraban no lo que ella avía vivido con Po sabiendo cómo era el jamás iba a poder lastimar a alguien como ellos los demás guerreros dejaron solo a las mujeres después de todo era mejor así.

Mono: (Mirando la puerta del cuarto de Po) Chicos que hemos hecho como pudimos hacer algo tan vil como aquello

Mantis: (Se golpeaba con sus tenazas) Como fuimos capaces de desconfiar en el somos peores como cuando llego

Grulla: (Suspiraba pesadamente) Me pregunto qué le sucederá a Tigresa ella lo estaba amando y el la amaba que sucederá ahora

Era la pregunta de los tres maestro pero como iban a poder saberlo si ni ellos sabían que avía sucedido con Po mientras Tigresa seguía llorando y su amiga trataba de ayudarla pero como cuando ella le dejo que algo fuera de lo normal sucediera desterrado por el amor de su vida olvidado y que sus amigos le dieron la espalda y el pueblo que el avía protegido le dio la espalda como podría ella se sentía mal y miraba a Tigresa la cual no dejaba de llorar todos estaban sumamente triste como podría no estarlo porque por culpa de ellos mismo avían perdido su amigo y Tigresa a su amor como podrían estar bien era lo más doloroso que se podía ver en realidad.

Víbora: Ya Tigresa sé que ahora todo está confuso pero pronto todo se arreglara

Tigresa: (Deja de llorar) Pero como Víbora si el ya encontró a alguien dime (Se abraza a si misma) Me va a doler yo lo amo más que nada

Víbora: (Coloca su cola en su hombro) Él te ama a ti también Tigresa tiene un gran corazón (Limpia sus lágrimas) El podrá perdonarte demorara mucho pero lo ara

Tigresa: (Dibuja una leve sonrisa) Tienes razón no importa que no descansare hasta que el me perdone gracias Víbora

Víbora le sonrió y la abrazo como Tigresa a ella pero la maestra del estilo del tigre deseaba estar unos momentos a solas cuando su amiga se marchó Tigresa espero hasta cierto momento se levantó vio que Víbora se avía marchado cuando así fue se acercó asía el cuarto de Po entro y por unos momentos abría jurado que estaba hay dormido pero su imaginación le avía jugado mal ahora solo coloco su mano en la cama de Po por unos momentos pudo sentir su aroma su pelaje cierro sus ojos y comenzó a sentir como si recorriera sus brazos ella se acostó sin darse cuenta mientras comenzaba a oler el anterior olor de Po aun cuando se hubiera ido todo de, el aún quedaba en la memoria de la maestra la cual seguía ronroneando sin darse cuenta abrió levemente sus ojos para encontrarse con la cruel realidad.

Tigresa: (Se le caen una lagrimas) No importa cuánto tiempo demore no me importa cuánto siglo pases mi corazón siempre será tuyo mi amor (Coloco sus manos juntas junto a su corazón) Sé que me amas como yo te amo mi amado Po cada día siempre pensare en ti cada noche pensare en un futuro juntos para siempre mi amado Guerrero Dragón

Era lo más bello que se podía escuchar pero la maestra nunca supo que avía alguien observándola era Shifu y sus amigos los cuales estaban mal Shifu solo esperaba que ella pudiera estar paz con su alma y su corazón roto se retiraron no más sin poder hacer nada más por la joven maestra y por su amor que se avía marchado pero con el tiempo podría recuperarlo pero Shifu sabía muy en el fondo que eso no sería posible mientras tanto en un restaurante tanto Song como Jake estaba comiendo pero el tigre miraba con interés a la joven leopardo de las nieves la cual le desagradaba la idea de que la viera pero por alguna razón aquella miraba la hacía sentir como si ya lo conocía cuando terminaron de comer si apenas avían podido hablar de lo de la habitación tras pagar la comida comenzaron a caminar solamente.

Song: Bueno Jake podríamos hablar sobre lo de la habitación ahora

Jake: (Levanta la ceja y se ríe) No hasta que me acompañes a algunos lugares y aceptare

Song: (Lo ve confundida) Y cuanto lugares serian (Ve que dice que son tres) Bien vamos

Jake: (Le sonríe toma su mano y sale corriendo) Bien primer lugar será la tienda de pinturas nos aremos una

Song no entendía nada pero mas era cuando el tigre tomo su mano por que su corazón estaba latiendo tan rápido solo latió así de fuerte solo una vez por todas pero no podía ser así estaba tan absorbida en su mente que no se dio cuenta que estaba abrazada a el como si hubiera estado casado hasta el fondo era como de matrimonio cuando se dio cuenta el pintor avía ya hecho la imagen Jake pidió de tamaño grande Song no podía pensar como asesinarlo ahí mismo pero antes de poder hacer algo de nuevo el tigre la tomo de la mano y se la llevo asía otra tienda la cual asían pulsera y avían hecho dos para cada uno con el nombre del otro Jake con la pulsera de Song y Song con la de Jake era el colmo ella ya se avía calmado

Song: (Furiosa) Escúchame bien tigre de pacotilla ya te dije que solo quiero a una sola persona y esa persona es (Besan su mejilla y cerca de sus labios)

Jake: Atrápame entonces Song para que descubras algo especial e importante

Song: (Encabronada) Ven acá ahora nadie te salva maldito desgraciado

Y salió detrás de el sin saber que Jake llevaba una piedra extraña mientras corría asía el bosque mientras Song tomo el hacha de un cerdo el cual no dijo nada por ver la mirada de la joven leopardo y las demás damas de las sombras que estaban siguiendo a su líder para ver que tan le avían ido ahora solo miraba como su líder seguía a un tigre con una hacha seguro no lo verían de nuevo así que hicieron lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho se dan media vuelta y se marchan asía el hotel mientras que Jake al darse cuenta de que Song lo seguía sonrió pero al ver el hacha grito como niñita y salió corriendo rápidamente mientras Song le seguía el paso mientras en su mirada se podía notar algo odio y deseo de muerte.

Song: (Con hacha en mano) Dame la cara que te la corto en dos maldito oportunista (Ve que aumenta mas la velocidad) No corras solo te cortare el orgullo no mas te juro que será doloroso y mucho

Jake huyo lo mas rápido tratando de perderla pero cada vez que descansaba detrás de un árbol solo por unos momentos agachaba la cabeza rápidamente por que Song lo encontraba y casi le arranca la cabeza de un hachazo así que huía y cada vez estaba mas cansado se quedó descansando en un árbol y vio a Song la cual también estaba agotada tomo el hacha para darle un golpe "ESPERA Song SOY YO PO" Song no escucho pero en el momento que se veía que tenía una piedra la cual brillo y cuando así fue dejo ver a un oso panda en aquel momento Song se dio cuenta muy tarde y el hacha fue a parar asía Po pero causa de la vida el hacha quedo a escasos centímetros cerca de el que pudo ver su vida pasar por frente a sus ojos cayo desmayado Song pego un grito su nombre y lo recostó en sus piernas hasta que despertara tras una media hora Po despertó y vio los ojos de Song la cual lo miraba con sumo amor.

Song: Po de verdad eres tu (Toca su mejilla y al ver sus ojos supo que era el) Ere tu que te a sucedido esa cicatriz que a sucedido

Po: (Se levanta y la para sonreírle) Te contare todo Song y me alegro que no me hayas matado mira veras todo comenzó

Y sin previo aviso conto todo lo que paso hace 6 meses al suceder aquello Song no podía creerlo por todo lo que le avía sucedido ella se recostó en el pecho de Po mientras miraba sus ojos y le decía "Yo te creo Po se que jamás aria algo así jamás te conozco y se que tu corazón es demasiado bueno" Po le sonrió y termino de decirle sobre su cicatriz Song al principio sintió mal por lo que Po le dijo bajo la mirada en aquel momento el ex guerrero dragón toma su mentó levanta la mirada y sin previo aviso le da un beso en los labios dejando sorprendido a Song la cual tenia los ojos re abierto en aquel momento pero ella no se quedó atrás rodeo el cuello del guerrero y profundizo mas el beso pero era lujurioso asiendo que Po entrara en shock solo era un beso pero Song lo estaba haciendo sensual pero se separaron del beso por falta de aire mientras la joven leopardo de las nieves estaba recostada en el pecho de Po ronroneando mientras que el ex guerrero dragón estaba sorprendido pero abrazo a Song con cariño.

Song: (Ronronea) Po si tu eras Jake sabes lo que siento por ti, no (Se sonroja demasiado) D…dime q…que piensas de mi con mis sentimientos

Po: (Besa su cabeza y toma su mano y la entrelaza con la de el) Song me parece muy lindo lo que sientes por mi ya te conté todo dime aun así

Song: (Besa sus labios interrumpiéndolo) Déjame ser aquella que te haga olvidar ese amor no me importa lo que digan siempre te amare (Ve sus ojos con amor) Si eres Jake o te hagas parecer un tigre siempre estaré contigo Po siempre te amo mi amor

Po: (Sorprendido y besa levemente mente sus labios) Lo acepto y quizás te me como amo tanto a Tigresa (Ve que coloca una mirada de derrota) Tranquila de ahora en adelante serás mi novia (La abraza con cariño) Ahora tu y yo estaremos juntos ahora y sabremos si funcionara esta relación Song

La joven líder de las damas de las sombras asiente pero ella estaba decidida de que Po olvide a Tigresa como sea ambos permanecieron un largo rato abrazados tomándose de las manos mirándose y debes en cuando Song besaba a Po con amor demostrando que su corazón latía por el tras unas horas se levantaron se dieron cuenta de que estaba cada vez mas tarde así que se levantaron Po tomo la piedra de cambio y se convirtió de nuevo en el tigre con el nombre de Jake Po desde que fue marginaron en el último pueblo tomo la piedra de transformaciones la cual avía tomado antes de salir del palacio de jade y la uso pensando en una imagen para que la piedra lo convirtiera así que pensó en ser un tigre de color blanco pero con algunos aspecto como el y sobre todo la cicatriz de su ojo derecho era un recordatorio de la traición y que su gran amor lo desterrara de su hogar y jamás lo olvidaría mientras que Song estaba tomada del brazo del tigre llamando la atención de todos era raro ya que hace unas horas estaba por matarlo y ahora estaban juntos entraron al hotel pero decidieron compartir la habitación entre ellos cuando llegaron Song arrojo a Jake a la cama y ella se coloco encima de el.

Jake: (Nervioso) JeJe Song que estas pensando hacer no entiendo

Song: (Lo ve con lujuria en su mirada) Y que crees ya nos volvimos novios así que crees (Lame sus labios y ronronea) Ahora que eres mi Novio tu virginidad será mía

Jake: (Rojo al extremo) P….podemos esperar ya sabes apenas comenzamos (Ve que se quita el chaleco) Glum enserio Song debemos ir despacio

Song: No Po siempre soñé con este momento no me detendré ahora (Lleva su mano asía la entre pierda de su novio y se loa garra) No querido esta vez no será así (Besa sus labios) Ahora serás mío (Voz lujuriosa) Y yo seré tuya y tu mío para siempre

Y nos quedamos aquí chicos lamento la demora se me llevan la compu TwT bueno el próximo será Comenzando una nueva vida con un nuevo amor! Ahora las preguntas ¿Será cierto lo que dice el titulo del próximo? ¿Tigresa podrá encontrarse con Po de nuevo? ¿Demorare para el próximo (Lamentablemente si u.u)? ¿Song lograra que Po olvide a Tigresa? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo chicos nos veremos cuídense si n.n así que bay, bay nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	5. Chapter 5

Y bueno el otro XD sé que alguno esperaban con emoción en el anterior di unas preguntas veamos ahora ¿Tigresa podrá encontrar a PO? ¿Song hará que Po olvide a Tigresa? ¿Qué será de la vida de Po como Jake? Les invito a descubrirlo.

Capítulo 5 Comenzando una vida con nuevo amor.

La noche avía pasado tras que Song tomara a Jake el cual era Po ambos decidieron darse una oportunidad pero en aquel momento el ex guerrero dragón decidió dar una nueva vida a su vida y tras haber aceptado a la líder actual de las damas de las sombras como su novia ella y el juntos fueron a la habitación y su nueva novia lo arrojo asía la cama mientras estaba por violarlo mientras que su novio estaba tratando de separarse pero cuando su pareja le agarro a su amigo este gimió y fue callado por Song mientras ella entrelazaba la lengua de su novio y le bajaba los pantalones y tomaba el miembro de su amado el cual ya por ella garre estaba listo para la batalla y no pensaba perder por nada del mundo tras algunas horas avía amanecido tranquilamente en el pequeño valle donde estaba las damas de las sombras.

Song: (Ronroneando) Querido será mejor que despiertes en realidad

Jake: (Abre lentamente sus ojos) Buenos días querida mía (Le da un cálido beso en los labios) Vaya qué noche la de anoche

Song: (Se acurruca en su pecho) Sí que gran noche de verdad que lo fue

Jake: Me preocupa más la parte si las demás abran oído lo que sucedió tu qué piensas

Songo dijo que no se preocupara que nadie lo abra escuchado pero en las demás habitaciones todas las leopardo de las damas de las sombras tenías los ojos re abierto de que estaban perturbadas por aquella noche ya que ninguna de las de ahí pudo dormir por esos gritos que asían eco en el hotel hasta quien era dueño de ese hotel estaba aterrado avía pasado antes con unos años atrás sobre algunos amantes mostrando su amor pero con olvidar eso podía dormir pero anoche supera por en si todo esos días que escucho esos gemidos y superaron cuando un grupo de recién casados quería botar el hotel por la ventana pero esos dos lo pasaron por todo en más de una forma no durmió en toda la noche solo se levantó un poco perturbada por aquello de esa noche.

Cabra: Dios necesitare mucha terapia tras escuchar todo eso no me lo creo (Coloca una mano en su frente) Mi Madre siempre me dijo que fuera lo que sea menos jefe de un hotel ahora me arrepiento

Mientras salía de su cuarto miraba como las demás damas de las sombras estaban saliendo igual de perturbadas que ella solo suspiro mientras iba a ver algo de comer ya que le dieron para la semana e incluía la 3 comidas del día mientras iba nadie supo que avía sucedido solo suspiraron pero se escuchó una puerta siendo abierta y vieron a Song siendo cargada por Jake el cual estaba sonriéndole mientras que la líder de las damas de las sombras a ver a sus amigas le saluda mientras no dejaba de ronronear mientras que Jake cuando las saludas todas quedaron calladas mientras los miraban ya porque su líder estaba tratando de mover sus piernas pero al hacerlo le dolía se podía ver en la mirada que mostraba mucho dolor.

Jake: Eh hola chicas que sucede hola buenos días chicas?

Damas de las sombras: (Gritan) KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Todas salieron corriendo mientras gritaban "NO TE ACERQUES POR FAVOR DESEAMOS SEGUIR CAMINANDO" mientras que Jake y Song al escuchar eso supieron que ya las chicas sabían de su relación se miraron sonrojado parece que ayer se pasaron un poco de lo normal pero es que se pasaron sobre todo la leopardo de las nieves que no dejaba de gritar y de pedir más y de que le diera duro sin importar que no la dejara caminar era claro que ya no podrían ver a las demás así como así mientras seguían asía el cuarto de comida al llegar vieron a las demás alejada de ellos Jake dejo a Song en una silla con un cojín y fue por su plato y le dejo el plato frente a su novia la cual no dudo de darle un cálido beso en los labios pero fuera normal si no fuera que Song comenzó hacerlo que fuera ya más sensual ya que se podía ver como metía su lengua en la de su novio mientras entrelazaba su lengua con la de Jake el cual trataba de separarse pero su pareja la tenia de sus mejillas fuertemente tras unos largos minutos y eternos para las demás chicas se separan por falta de aire mientras que su líder se relame los labios mostrando que estaba emocionada.

Jake: (Sentado y sonrojado al máximo) Ehh mi amor tranquila querida no vez como están (Ve a las chicas que estaban con un tic en sus ojos) Debemos ir despacio

Song: (Sin que nadie se dé cuenta le agarra a su amiguito) Nada de eso he esperado esto mucho tiempo no te me vas a escapar mi amor eres mío y eso de acá mío y de nadie más (Le da un ligero masaje) Así que de ellas no te preocupes

Jake: (Gime levemente en un susurro) Querida suficiente anoche me dejaste bien seco cálmate por favor (Le mete mano en su intimidad) Además creo que andas adolorida por lo de anoche así que tranquila

Song gimo levemente mientras se aferraba al brazo de su novio mientras que el seguía moviendo sus dedos en la parte intimidad de su amada la cual se aferraba más a su brazo mordió el brazo del cual andaba aferrada para retener el gemido que casi se le sale en eso Jake deja de mover sus dedos dejando la parte intima de su novia húmeda las demás se avían percatado de eso y se sonrojaron pensando en que estaba haciendo esos dos prefirieron no decir nada era mejor dejar eso para después mientras tanto alejado de ese pequeño valle en el valle de la paz estaba una maestra preparando muchas cosas en una pequeña mochila pensaba ir a buscar a Po sin importar nada.

Tigresa: (Guardando un par de ropa) No me quedare aquí ni muerta debo encontrarlo aun cuando (Ve de reojo a su padre adoptivo) Usted me lo niegue no dejare que se aleje de mí no ahora que el me ama are lo que sea para que me perdone maestro Shifu

Shifu: (Suspira) No te detendré Tigresa antes creo que es bueno (Ve a Tigresa sorprendida) Pero no te olvides de que un error como ese quizás no puede ser perdonado

Tigresa: (Cierra su mochila y ve al maestro Shifu) Sé que quizás él no me podrá perdonar maestro eso lo sé (Coloca su mochila en su espalda) Pero no me importe cuanto años me tome are que me perdone aun cuando tenga que avergonzándome declarándome frente a una multitud para demostrar que lo amo

Shifu: (Le sonríe levemente) Eso es bueno pero como alguien alguna vez dijo ("Cuando la vida te da una oportunidad no sabes si tienes una segunda oportunidad cuando sus caminos se vuelvan a cruzar") Puedes que tengas una oportunidad pero dejaste pasar el tiempo

Tigresa solo miro el suelo pero no le importo y siguió su camino asía la salida del palacio de jade pero al salir no era la única estaba Víbora y sus demás compañeros estaban listo para partir al verlos "Amigos no deben hacer esto debo hacerlo yo sola" todos negaron estaban decididos no le quedo de otra de aceptar y seguir no más su maestros le dio palabras de aliento mientras iban bajando sin saber que le esperaría de su vida encontraría a su amigo y guerrero dragón pero avía un ganso que miraba el cielo algo nublado por alguna razón estaba sonriendo por la carta que avía llegado antes de los días y al verla sonrió feliz mente por su pequeño panda.

Sr. Ping: Me alegro que estés mejor hijo mío (Ve a los maestros a punto de salir) Así que van en busca de mi hijo tras saber que fue su error no es así que cara de tucos son

Tigresa: (Ve al Sr. Ping) Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal pero debo buscarlo debo pedirle perdón entiéndame

Sr. Ping: No entiéndanme ustedes mi hijo se fue por que dudaron de, el (Los ve con enojo) Mi hijo ahora tiene una nueva vida y quizás un nuevo amor

Mono: Nuevo amor? A que se refiere Sr. Ping como que eso de nuevo amor

Sr. Ping: (Solo va a su restaurante) Mi hijo quizás haya encontrado a alguien que le haga olvidar a la maestra Tigresa

La maestra se quedó perpleja por lo que le decía el papa de Po sin perder tiempo salió corriendo asía la salida del valle de la paz preocupada por lo que dijo el Sr. Ping mientras los demás comenzaron a seguirle el paso la maestra estaba asustada de que lo que él dijo fuera cierto no quería perderlo no deseaba que no encontrara a nadie más ella lo amaba como podría superar ese dolor que ahora estaba en su corazón no decidió dejar eso de un lado su prioridad era encontrar a Po sin importar que y eso lo iba a lograr sin importar nada en realidad mientras iban asía los botes para salir del valle de la paz para otros pueblos alejado del valle de la paz estaba una pareja caminando tomados de la mano aunque sería mentira si decimos caminando ya que Song estaba siendo cargada por su novio tras lo del cuarto de comidas todas evitaban ver a su líder tras aquello y Jake bueno no podía ver la cara de nadie más por esa vergüenza en si mientras ellos continuaban su caminata por decirlo así.

Song: (Ronronea) Hay mi amor que delicia esta cita siempre lo soñé (Le susurra) Menos de que no pueda caminar pero me encanto lo de esta mañana

Jake: (Se sonroja) De verdad que eres insaciable lo hicimos toda la noche y ya andabas con ganas no es así andas en celo o que?

Song: (Roja al máximo) Si así es ando en mi época de celo por eso mi comportamiento cuando casi te mato (Juego con sus dedos y desvía su mirada) P…pero eso si esta será unas dos semanas muy larga de seguro hasta baja de peso con lo que aremos

Jake casi se ahoga con el aire mismo pero si era así iban a ser unas dos semanas muy larga para el en realidad pero no pudo negar que le disgustara en realidad le encantaba eso ya que bueno podría desahogarse un poco era la primera vez que estaba con una hembra y con ella será mucho mejor si era así no le importaba nada más mientras seguía su cita por decirlo así miraban todo el pueblo con el paso del día llegaron a un lago alejado del valle donde se resguardaban mientras estaban mirando el lago Song se movió así a la orilla y comenzó a quitarse la ropa mientras que Jake trataba de decir algo pero no podía al ver el suculento cuerpo de su novia la cual disfrutaba ver como su novio babeaba por ella mientras cada prenda la sacaba con cuidado mientras era mirada por su pareja que no se perdía de nada como se iba sacando sus ropas cuando quedo sin ropa ella se metió en el agua mientras que Jake hizo lo mismo se metió y rodeo la cintura de su amada mientras se miraban a los ojos.

Song: (Lame sus mejillas) Mi amor por que no nos damos un poco más de acción que dices (Baja su mano asía el miembro de su novio) Ya que ando con calentura y esta agua fría no me enfría nada

Jake: (Aprieta levemente una de sus nalgas) Vaya sí que eres ya estás bien caliente no (Besa su cuello y con su otra mano recorre su cuerpo) Pero no sería mala idea hacer que el agua suba de temperatura un poco mas

Song no perdió más tiempo y lo beso entrelazando su lengua como poseída mientras comenzaron a dar riendas suelta a sus instinto animales (En este caso lujurioso XP) toda la tarde se la pasaron en el lago cualquiera que hubiera pasado por ahí hubiera escuchado los gemidos los gritos de placer las palabras subidas de tono de parte de la pareja en si más de parte de la novia que no dejaba de insultar y de que le dé con rudeza mientras que su novio se lo complacía sin importar que pero tras unas largas horas ambos estaban recostado en el lago recobrando las fuerzas necesarias ya estaban muy cansados por toda esa adrenalina mientras que la leopardo de las nieves toma la mano de su amado y la entrelaza con la de ella.

Song: (Besa levemente sus labios) Te amo Po no me importa nada más que compartir contigo el resto de mi vida

Po: (Regresando a su forma real) Lo sé pero no sé si lo he tomado muy rápido tras esto (Ve la mirada de tristeza de su novia) Discúlpame es que sabes que pasa

Song: (Se recuesta en su pecho) Se bien que sucede pero are que la olvides yo te amo (Se acurruca en su pecho) Solo dame tiempo y veras que me amaras más que a ella

Po: (Acaricia con sus dedos los de Song) Por eso eres mi novia una oportunidad para intentarlo disculpa si te lastimo (Besa levemente tus labios) Are todo para olvidarme además (Toca su cicatriz) Esto es mi recordatorio para toda mi vida mi amor

Songo se sonrojo cuando Po la beso y más cuando comenzó a besar su cuello y lamerlo e ir bajando asía sus pechos cuando ella sintió como su pezón comenzó a endurecerse por la lengua de su amado pego un fuerte gemido mientras comenzó a sentir que su amado estaba amamantándose de su pecho como si fuera un bebe ella gemía mientras su novio seguía disgustando de sus pechos mientras ella se sentía en el cielo mientras todo iba normal en ellos en otra en un barco estaba los maestros más fuerte de toda china algo preocupados ya que escucharon algunas personas que avían visto a Po en cierta partes así que no perdieron y se les ocurrió irse al primer pueblo demorarían dos días por lo menos para llegar así a aquel pueblo donde fue visto al ex guerrero dragón hace 6 meses en realidad todos estaban callados sobre todo Tigresa tenía una mirada algo de caída no más pero su amiga se acercó a ella.

Víbora: Tranquila Tigresa sé que podrás pedirle perdón en realidad tranquila

Tigresa: No es eso Víbora es que (Sus orejas están caídas) Es como si lo perdiera ya

Mono: (Se acerca a ella) Relájate no pasara nada lo encontraremos confía en nosotros

Grulla: Si estamos seguro que podrán continuar olvidando esta mala experiencia

Mantis: (Encima del sombrero de grulla) Podrás pedirle perdón y vivir con el cómo tu deseas y estoy seguro que Po también lo desea

Tigresa los abraza a todos dejándolos sorprendido como podría ser pero no les importo solo le correspondieron mientras que todo lo que avían dicho funciono para que la maestra y líder de los 5 furiosos estuviera de mejor humor con el paso del tiempo casi todos se fueron a dormir ya que el viaje sería algo largo en realidad solo suspiraron pero avía alguien que aún no se podía ir a dormir así como así y este era Tigresa la cual miraba el cielo algo nublado mientras sentía un leve dolor en su corazón.

Tigresa: Po espero que aún no hayas olvidado lo que en tu corazón hay por favor (Juntas sus manos mientras ve el cielo con pena) Que el destino me dé la oportunidad de corregir mi error Po (Un leve susurro) Te amo

Y nos quedamos aquí el próximo será El nacimiento de una nueva y pequeña vida! Ahora las preguntas ¿Por qué el título es así (XD)? ¿Song podrá lograr que Po se enamore de ella? ¿Tigresa podrá tener una oportunidad? ¿Cuánto demorare con el otro (NO se e.e)? ¿Qué pasara con Po con las dos semanas que le falta? Eso se responderán en el próximo capítulo se cuidan bay, bay chicos n.n


	6. Chapter 6

Lamento la demora chicos sin computadora lo lamento mucho dejando eso de lado en el anterior nos dimos cuenta de que Song y Jake comenzaron su noviazgo ahora las preguntas ¿Qué sucederá ahora con la parejita? ¿Qué significa el anterior título XP? Les invito a descubrirlo.

Capítulo 6 El nacimiento de una nueva y pequeña vida

Han pasado dos meses desde que Jake está con Song una leopardo de las nieves jefe y líder de las bailarina de las sombras la cual al pensar que aquel tigre blanco le coqueteaba era un oportunista recuerda cuando casi lo mata si el no hubiera mostrado quien era realmente que no era un tigre era un panda y el panda el cual ella estaba enamorada cuando estuvo por matarlo gracias al cielo o a quien sea (Gracias, gracias por las alabanzas XP) pudo ver como era su amor tras una pequeña charla donde ella pidió ser su novia una oportunidad de quitar aquella que le arruino su corazón el acepto pero esa misma noche ella no soporto más y lo arrojo asía la cama y hay mismo lo viola sin alguna piedad pero en unas horas mas tarde las cosas cambiaron de otro Angulo ahora era Jake que le estaba dándole duro y sin piedad sin importarle que alguien mas del hotel los escucharan esa noche fue salvaje para ellos dos tras aquello una cita algo caliente para ellos dos dejaron ver que le sucedía a Song estaba en celo pero tras dos meses es como si su celo fuera permanente ya que la dueña del hotel tuvo que pedir que se fueran.

Song: Mi amor lo lamento por lo que paso (Baja la mirada mientras camina) Fue mi culpa

Jake: (Se detiene y besa sus labios) Tranquila mi amor no pasa nada pero tenías que haberte contralado un poco

Song: Claro si como no (Lo veo medio seria) Además a ti que te molesta que yo sepa (Lo ve con lujuria) Tú me violaste una semana entera

Jake: (Desvía su mirada levemente) B….bueno es normal después de todo tu siempre me seguías pidiendo me sentía raro así que solo me divertí (Lame su mejilla y muerde su oreja) Pero no te escuche que te quejaras

Song: (Se sonroja y ve a otra arte) E….es que bueno me gustó mucho (Susurrándolo) Además ese no es punto aquí mi amor que aremos

Jake: Bueno he estado pensando seguir hasta otro pueblo que dices además (Le susurra) Ya es tiempo de que vivamos juntos

Song no dijo nada solo se arrojó a él besándole los labios mientras comenzaba entrelazar su mano con las de, el mientras lo besaba lujuriosamente mientras los demás hace una leve tos asiéndolos separar mientras comenzaba levantarse y comenzaron a caminar mientras iban asía la salida del pequeño valle mientras que en la entrada se podía ver a los 5 furiosos llegando mientras comenzaba a caminar asía el centro de la cuidad preguntando sobre si no avía visto un panda todos negaban Tigresa se sentía mas desmotivaba no podía creer que no haya podido saber nada de Po se sentía cada vez mas triste.

Víbora: Muchas gracias Señores disculpe las molestia (Suspira) Que abra pasado no hemos averiguar nada de el

Mono: Desde hace tres pueblos asía atrás no se sabe de el

Mantis: (En su hombro de Mono) Es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado que abra sucedido

Grulla: (Se rasca la cabeza) No tengo idea chicos además (Ve a Tigresa deprimida) No debemos rendirnos

Tigresa: (Cierra sus ojos pero una brisa le llega un olor) Po (Abre sus ojos mientras mira el cielo) Po ese olor es de Po donde esta donde (Sus amigos la ven raro) Puedo sentir el aroma su olor es fresco es de Po de mi Po

Víbora iba a decir algo cuando ver como sale corriendo todos suspiran y la siguen mientras corría podía tener una leve esperanza de que el estuviera en aquel lugar corría cada vez mas y mas cuando estaba llegando asía la salida del pequeño valle pudo notar un grupo de leopardo de las nieves y las reconoció pero rugió fuertemente ya que el olor de su amado salía de hay las demás de las sombras giraron a ver a Tigresa corriendo asía ellas gritaron como niñitas como son y se alejaron de su camino cuando Tigresa se avía arrojado chocando contra alguien dando giro en el suelo cuando todo termina la maestra del estilo del tigre abre sus ojos mientras se sobaba su cabeza para ver unos ojos verde mirándola en aquel momento al ver esos ojos por unos momentos se enterneció aquella mirada comenzó a descender e iba cerrando sus ojos para besar aquel tigre pero aquel momento sintió como la tomaban de la camisa y a arrojaban asía atrás fuertemente mientras Tigresa miro al frente para encontrarse con Song enfurecida mientras se colocaba frente aquel tigre de color blanco con una cicatriz en su ojo derecho el cual se levantaba al ver a la tigresa se quedo helado pudo sentir como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar fuertemente.

Song: (Enfurecida) ALEJATE DE MI NOVIO MALDITA GATA! (Frente de Tigresa protegiendo a su Novio) Así que quieres aquí maldita gata por que casi lo besas

Víbora: (Llegando y escucho lo que dijo Song) QUE! TIGRESA VENIMOS A BUSCAR A PO Y TU HACES ESO QUE TIENES EN LA CABEZA

Mono: (Calmando a víbora) Tranquila amiga por que no primero dejamos que se defienda

Mantis: (Ve la cicatriz el tono nervioso) Uhhhh Song no? Disculpa ese tigre quien es el

Song: (Ruge levemente) Es mi novio se llama Jake si así es tengo novio que esperaban además (Señala a Tigresa) Que demonios estabas por hacerlo casi lo besas por que estúpida

Grulla: (Ve a Tigresa) Bien que sucede aquí Tigresa dinos que esta pasando lo que dice Song es real sobre Jake dinos

Tigresa: (Aun miraba a Jake sentía algo dentro de ella) El aroma que me llega emana de el es fresco ese olor dulce y que tanto tengo guardado en mi memoria es de (Lo ve con cariño) De mi querido Po es de el

Jake aquel momento se queda callado y desvió la mirada no quería creer esas palabras pero en parte de su corazón esperaba esas palabras pero aquellas cadenas que avía envuelto su corazón ese amor por ella estaban comenzando a romperse Song sintió algo en su corazón como si le alertaran del peligro vio a Jake que regreso su mirada asía Tigresa en aquel momento Song tomo las mejillas de su novio y hizo que la mirara y sin previo aviso le dio un fuerte beso en los labios mientras rodeaba su cuello mientras que el tigre blanco se dejo llevar y rodeo la cintura aquel momento las orejas de Jake se levantaron como si escucharon algo pero lo que escuchaba era como el corazón de Tigresa se estaba rompiendo tras terminar el beso Song se relamió los labios mientras miraba a su novio de pronto lleva una mano asía su cabeza todos se alertaron por ese suceso.

Jake: Mi amor que tienes estas como pálida que sucede (Preocupado por su novia) Dime te encuentras bien querida

Song: No, no me encuentro nada bien me dan ganas de (Vomita aun lado dándole asco a los demás) Demonios no me siento bien necesito un medico

Y sin perder tiempo Jake la tomo en forma de nupcial y se la llevo asía el medico del valle seguido por todos y mas por Tigresa que por alguna razón esa cicatriz esos ojos verde la asían suspirar de amor cuando llegaron una vieja cabra pidió que la dejaran en la camilla y Jake salió cuando salió estaban esperando todo el tiempo pero Tigresa estaba frente a el mirándolo y debes en cuanto se sonrojaba como Jake pero debía encerrar su amor por ella después de todo no podía permitir caer en aquel dolor no podía realmente así que coloco una mirada fría que hizo sentir mal a Tigresa ella iba a decirle algo pero en aquel momento la cabra salió y busco a Jake el cual se acerco.

Jake: Dígame que le sucede a mi novia que sucede tiene algo dígame por favor que ando desesperado

Cabra: (Le golpea con su bastón) Tranquilo solo ella estaba en un estado delicado se sobre esforzó o se enojo demás (Ve a Jake que estaba confundido) Ella esta embarazada tiene un mes de embarazo

Jake abre los ojos en par como los demás y Tigresa era como si hubieran partido su corazón como si nada mientras la cabra le dice que puede entrar Jake no pierde tiempo entra y ve a Song sonreírle con amor mientras su novio la besa con amor mientras los demás furiosos mientras Jake tocaba el vientre de su amada todo era normal para ellos pero de pronto se sintió algo sumamente fuerte Jake giro y vio a Tigresa que lo tomo del cuello y lo arrojo contra la pared todos estaban sorprendido que estaba sucediendo pero solo Jake sabia que suceda ella estaba destrozada era como si supiera que el era la persona que ella estaba buscando pero no podía permitirse Song se quería levantar pero al ver a Jake que la miraba fijamente entendió que no era necesario.

Tigresa: Eres tu Po se que eres tu no me puedes engañar (Coloca una mirada de tristeza) Por favor no me tortures más con esta agonía por favor Po

Jake: (Toma su garra asiéndola abrir sus ojos) No soy esa persona que buscas aquel que busca se marchó hace poco lo conocí nos dimos la mano el se marcho

Tigresa: (Se le caen las lágrimas) NO eres tu Po esa cicatriz yo te la hice no sigas atormentándome por favor no sabes como e sufrido

Jake: (La toma del cuello estampándola contra la pared) SUFRIR SABES COMO SUFRIO AL CONOCERLO LO QUE ME CONTO NO TIENES COMO SUFRIO Y SIGUE SUFRIENDO (La suelta) Márchate de aquí el ya se marchó así que lárgate

Tigresa no soporto y se fue corriendo mientras las lágrimas iban cayendo por sus ojos rubí y los demás furiosos la siguieron pero mientras que Jake sentía un fuerte dolor en su corazón deseaba salir corriendo pero no pensaba volver no el ya tenía una nueva vida y una nueva criatura que estaba por llegar no podía volver aquel pasado no podía creer aquellas lagrimas jamás mientras miraba por donde se marchó aquel viejo amor que alguna vez amo con todo su ser alguien tomo su pata asiéndolo regresar a la realidad cuando vio quien era coloco una mirada de cariño era nada mas ni nada menos que su pareja.

Song: Amor dime algo (Hace que se siente) Estas de acuerdo con esto ella se va y tu

Jake: (Coloca un dedo en sus labios) Esa es mi vieja vida ahora tu y yo estamos juntos (Entrelaza su mano con las de ella) Para siempre Song

Song: (Sonrojada) SI mi amor que sucede por que tan serio (Intuyendo lo que le iba a decir) Dime querido mío

Jake: (Besa levemente sus labios) Quieres ser mi amada esposa (La ve a los ojos con amor) Quieres ser la esposa de ese ser para hacerte feliz completamente.

Song pego un fuerte grito diciendo "SI MI AMOR ACEPTO SER TU ESPOSA" y sellaron su pacto con un cálido beso con el paso del tiempo a las dos semanas Jake y Song se casaron (Eso en otro capítulo lo diré como recuerdo XP) tras aquel momento tan románticos para ellos continuaron sus vidas juntos todo era felicidad y alegría cada día cada semana y cada mes era algo hermosos para ellos dos las damas de las sombras avían felicitado a Song por su nueva familia ya avían pasado los meses era el momento de la verdad era el momento que Song y Jake avían esperado el momento del parto todo estaba tranquilidad bueno menos por Jake estaba aterrado estaba de un lado a otro preocupado por su mujer estaba esperando a las enfermerías y solo avían pasado 5 minutos.

Song: Hay amor no te preocupes (Ve que anda algo desesperada) Jake te quedas quieto ahora mismo

Jake: (Se queda tieso y ve a su amada) Perdón querida es que me preocupa tu estado (Toma su pata) Sabes que tengo miedo de que algo te suceda querida

Song iba a decirle que no se preocupara pero le llegaron las contracciones y se le rompió la fuente en aquel momento avía llegado las enfermeras y al verla movieron al tigre blanco y comenzaron a mover a Song aisa la sala de partos mientras que Jake andaba de vuelta en vuelta los minutos comenzaron a pasar hasta que se hicieron dos horas tras haber colocado a Song en la sala de parto cuando una cabra joven salió pidió que Jake entraran cuando entro vio a Song recostado acostada respirando con dificultad cuando le dieron la bebe a Jake era una bella leopardo de las nieves unos ojos de color jade era como su padre se podía notar unas orejitas de color negritas y redonditas sus marcas de sus ojos mostraban algo mas parecía una especie de panda las cabras al principio dudaron que Jake fuera el papa per al ver su aspecto avían quedado mas que convencidas dejaron a los padres juntos el cual se acercó a Song la cual tomo la pata de su pareja.

Song: (Cansada) Dime como esta nuestra bebe amor (Ve a los ojos a su pareja) Al fin tenemos a nuestra hermosa bebe

Jake: (Cargando a su cría) Está bien mi amada debes mejor descansar no lo piensas así (Besa sus labios) Al fin tenemos a nuestra bebe

Song: (Le sonríe con mucho amor) Me alegro que tengamos a nuestra bebe mi amado Po (Ve que le sonríe con cariño) Amor mío es hermosa como su Padre

Jake: JeJe no solo eso mi amor es bella como su amada Madre (Besa su cabeza) Mírala mi vida como esta es igual a ti y a mi amor mío

Song: (Se le caen las lágrimas) Es tan bello mi amor (Hace que lo vea) Si algo me sucede por favor cuídala bien (Ve que alza una ceja) Y si alguna vez algo me pasa por favor se feliz mi amor prométemelo por favor

Jake: (Le sonríe con amor) Te prometo que la cuidare y lo que me has dicho pero por qué me dices así si estás conmigo

Song: (Le sonríe levemente) Ya se mi amor pero es que (Cierra sus ojos) Quizás no todo un siempre este contigo amor mío prométeme ser feliz

Jake: (La ve con los ojos cerrados) Vez amor necesitabas descansar mi vida Song (La mueve un poco pero no abre sus ojos) Mi vida estas bien (Ve que no despierta) SONG

Y nos quedamos aquí lamento la demora aun sin compu que fastidio DX bueno el próximo será Regresando al valle de la paz comenzando una nueva vida? Ahora las preguntas ¿Demorare para el otro (Creo que si u.u)? ¿Qué le abra sucedido a Song? ¿Tigresa podrá volver a recuperar a Po? Esto y mucho mas para el próximo capítulo chico nos veremos bay, bay se cuidan n.n


	7. Chapter 7

Aquí les traigo otro capítulo en el anterior vimos que una pequeña bebe avía nacido veamos que sucederá las preguntas de antes ¿Qué le abra sucedido a Song? ¿Tigresa recuperara a Po? ¿Qué significa el titulo? Les invito a descubrirlo en este capitulo

Capitulo 7 Regresando el valle de la paz comenzando una nueva vida

Han pasado 3 años desde que Po se avía marchado del valle de la paz por un crimen que nunca cometió ahora estaba con su amada esposa Song criando a su cachorra que ya tiene tres añitos Po a estado viviendo con Song desde el parto pero ella a estado en cama ya que a sido difícil por una pequeña complicación ya que aquel momento estaba como dormida lo que avía sucedido es que su corazón se avía paralizado unos momentos ahora estaba en un tratamiento parece que el calcio de su cuerpo era muy bajo ahora debía estar en cama gran parte del tiempo pero eso no era problema para Po el cual avía cambiado su forma ya que por una piedra de cambio ahora el era una especie de tigre blanco el cual tras encontrarse a Song ahora eran marido mujer y la vida les avía dado una pequeña cría que ahora tenia 3 añitos la cual asía un relajo se podía ver Song estaba recostada en la cama mirando como su pequeña niña estaba corriendo de aquí para haya huyendo de su padre el cual avía tratado mas de media hora meterla en la tina.

Jake: Ven acá hija no huyas (Trata de alcanzarla de una tarima) Baja acá ahora mismo

Song: (Mirándolo desde la cama) Hay mi amor no crees que deberías calmarte un poco

Jake: Ya se amor pero es que esa pequeña es un remolino (Ve a su hija que estaba aun en la tarima) Me pregunto si yo abre sido así

Song: (Hace una risita) JiJi quien sabe mi amor además ven acá Selena ven baja (Ve que ella niega) Que lastima pensé que este dumpling tendré que comerlo yo solita

La pequeña al ver como su Madre sacaba al ver aquel dumpling ella bajo de una saltando desde la cabeza de su padre hasta la cama de su madre pero cuando vio como su madre arrojaba aquel hermoso dumplign asía el baño ella lo siguió y en el aire lo atrapo y se lo comió pero en aquel momento cae dentro de la bañera mientras su papa entra la toma entre sus manos y comienza a darle un baño mientras esta se movía desesperadamente para poder escapar de su padre pero no podría mientras tanto con Song

Song: Vaya que día de verdad pero me pregunto (Saca una foto de ella y de Jake y de la bebe) Seria bueno si volviéramos al valle

Se preguntaba cuando escucho un grito cuando se iba a levantar salió Jake con la pequeña cachorra la cual estaba envuelta en una toalla y estaba con sus mejillas infladas era claro que la cachorra estaba enojada mientras que Jake se acercaba a dejar la cachorra con su mama en otra parte en el valle de la paz estaba todo como siempre si se podría decir ya que todo era normal pero es que muchos aldeanos no estaban contento faltaba algo una alegría y ese era el guerrero dragón un oso panda con el nombre de Po el cual hace tres años fue desterrado por la líder de los cinco furioso ahora tras su partía al principio era tranquilidad pero esa tranquilidad se hizo incomoda ahora entendía que no todo es felicidad ahora faltaba la alegría aun cuando el Sr. Ping tenía su restaurante abierto faltaba la alegría.

Sr. Ping: Sale sopa (Deja la sopa en una de las mesa) Bueno ya va por su pedido

Todos estaban sorprendido el Sr. Ping últimamente estaba más alegre algo que ha sucedido desde algunos meses por que será nadie sabía que él estaba tan feliz al saber que su pequeño panda ya tenía una familia y una bebe eso le asía sentir contento ahora solo esperaba que su pequeño Po se acercara al valle de la paz para mostrarle a su pequeña nieta sabía que la amaría tanto como ama a su pequeño panda todo era felicidad para el pero esa felicidad no era lo mismo para cierta maestra del estilo Tigre del palacio de jade durante tres años no ha descubierto donde estaba Po como durante tres años no ha encontrado nada solo ha estado entrenando y saliendo cada tercer día a ver si encontraba noticias pero no avía encontrado nada era como si hubiera desaparecido solamente.

Tigresa: Maestro dígame por favor que ha sabido algo de Po por favor (Desesperada) Ya no soporto esta tortura

Shifu: (Suspira) No he sabido nada Tigresa también quiero que vuelta (Ve que cae de rodillas) Se que ha sido tres años difíciles para ti pero debes ser…

Tigresa: (Lo interrumpe) FUERTE! Ya lo he sido pero no soporto que el haya encontrado ya a alguien más (Se le caen las lágrimas) Necesito saber que él está vivo que aún estoy en su corazón

Shifu: (Baja la mirada) Tigresa sabes lo que paso sabes que Po es demasiado bueno pero (Suspira con pesadez) Lo que paso quizás bueno pueda ser que te haya olvidado

Tigresa: (Golpea fuertemente el suelo) NO! No puede ser por favor maestro ya para torturarme es suficiente no me diga eso por favor (Se le caen las lágrimas) Lo amo y no quiero perderlo

Shifu al verla solo se acercó y acaricio su cabeza por primera vez vio que Tigresa era débil y como no avía perdido a la persona que avía amado por su estupidez ahora estaba sufriendo cada día durante los tres años a tenido pesadilla de que su amado Po avía encontrado a alguien mas y avía soñado que tenia familia eso la asía despertar exaltada y sudando aterrada y desde que se despertaba no dormía si no se iba a entrenar no quería dormir por que si no vería a su amado Po con alguna desgraciada y eso le dolía mucho ahora estaba ella llorando como una niña pequeña sin saber que todos sus amigos estaban preocupada por ella ya que también en parte era su culpa nadie podía creer lo que hicieron.

Grulla: (Ve a sus amigos) Chicos que aremos ahora en realidad no sabemos nada de Po

Mono: (Pensando) No se Grulla pero no hemos sabido nada de Po desde ese último pueblo hasta que nos encontramos con ese tal Jake

Mantis: (Encima del hombro de Mono) Lo último que se hace llamar el guerrero de jade es un nombre peculiar

Víbora: También escuche eso pero apareció de la nada con ese nombre además (Pensando) El único con ojos verde jade era Po no creerán

Todos estaban confundidos será que ese tigre seria Po pero como podría saberlo ellos realmente como podrían comprobarlo ya que desde que se marcharon no sabe donde vive aquel tigre con Song no sabían nada últimamente era como si las cosas se hubieran ido en su contra solo suspiraron y miraban como Tigresa aun lloraba destrozada por su perdida mientras que con Jake y Song estaba mirando el cielo con una sonrisa mientras su pequeña cachorra estaba dormida luego de estar jugando demasiado con su Padre el cual estaba algo cansado recostado en un árbol cuidado de su amada esposa la cual estaba a su lado y su pequeña en sus piernas.

Jake: Bueno mi amor dime que quieres hacer ahora querida mía (Ve sus ojos y acaricia su mejilla) Me dijiste que debías decirme algo importante

Song: (Asiente y suspira) Mi amor quiero decirte que bueno (Suspira) Que nos mudemos al valle de la paz

Jake: (Sonríe forzosamente) Song por que quieres eso sabes que no quiero eso por que

Song: (Coloca su cabeza en su hombro) Se que no quieres volver pero hay es donde vives realmente además (Entrelaza su mano con la de el) Selena debe conocer a su abuelo

Jake solo suspira y era cierto así que besa a su amada esposa y se levanta y con cuidado la carga a ella en brazos y Song carga a su amada cachorra la cual se acurrucaba en el vientre de su madre mientras que su mama estaba ronroneando mientras era cargada por su pareja el cual avía logrado mejorar en muchas formas avía bajado de peso se avía vuelto un poco mas musculoso pero siempre estaba como Jake Song le tenía prohibido cambiarse no quería que ninguna "CUALQUIERA" se le acercara cuando llegaron a su casa Jake comenzó a preparar la comida mientras Song recostó a su bebe en la cuna mientras veía como Jake traía una bandeja de comida y la deja en su cama ella toma su plato y comienza a comer con su amado tras unos minutos termina de comer dejando aun lado la bandeja de comida.

Jake: Bueno mi amada dime cuando nos vamos (Mirándola) Creo que abras pensado en algo ya

Song: Ya hable con la chica de vienes raíces y ya encontró personas para venderle la casa

Jake: (Alza una ceja) Algo me dice que tenias esto paleado desde antes no es así

Song: (Besa sus labios y le sonrió) Así es mi amor así que en unos días nos iremos mi amor así que (Se le lanza) Selena esta dormida así que aprovechemos

Jake sonrió y sin previo dejaron salir la lujuria que ellos tenían guardada tras unas largas horas estaban acostados cubriendo su desnudes con las sabanas avían acordado irse en unos días se quedaron dormidos tras decir aquellas palabras que se dicen cada noche "Te amo" y dormían con calma abrazados juntos el tiempo comenzó a pasar poco a poco y llego el día donde ellos comenzaron a marcharse Jake avía conseguido una carreta donde estaba Song con su pequeña y sus cosas y comenzaron su viaje Jake estaba moviendo la carreta mientras que su amada y su pequeña miraban el paisaje el tiempo iba pasando como si nada estaban en camino asía el valle de la paz.

Selena: Mami a donde iremos esta vez

Song: (La abraza con cariño) Iremos a ver a tu abuelito mi bebe

Jake: De seguro a mi Papa le dará un ataque luego de que (Suspira) Me golpee con el sartén

Song: Seguro no lo ara así que vamos mi amor debemos seguir querido vamos esfuérzate

Medio día mas tarde estaban en la entrada del valle de la paz avía llegado pero para Jake ver ese pueblo de nuevo era algo que le asía sentir como incomodo estaban caminando hasta llegar al restaurante que estaba vacío Jake entro y dejo la carreta dentro y dejo a Song en una de las sillas junto a su cachorra se acerco al restaurante y pidió un plato de video pero cuando el Sr. Ping dejo el plato se acerco a Jake para hablar el acepto al entrar al restaurante mejor dicho a la cocina el ganso le dio con un sartén mientras miraba con reproche al joven tigre el cual solo suspiro y abrazo al ganso el cual el correspondió con mucho cariño.

Sr. Ping: (Lo abraza cariñosamente) Es un gusto volverte a ver mi pequeño Po

Jake: (Cambia a su forma real) Digo lo mismo Papa es un gusto verte de nuevo

Sr. Ping: (Le sonríe y ve su cambio) Gua hijo has cambiado mucho tus brazos son delgados

Po: (Sonríe) Bueno es normal me he mejorado en muchas formas Papa (Ve que no hay nadie) Por ahora ven debes conocer a tu pequeña nieta

Sr. Ping: (Mirándola desde la cocina) Hay hijo es muy hermosa como tu y tu amada esposa

Po sonrió y tomo de nuevo la piedra de transformación y cambio de nuevo a la forma de un tigre para salir con el Sr. Ping asía donde estaba la pequeña la cual ya se avía comido el plato de su padre cuando vio al ganso le sonrió y estaba aun masticando sus fideos para la vista de su madre su padre y ahora su abuelo Song con amor le limpio su boquita mientras que el Sr. Ping va por otro plato de fideo para su hijo todo era normal pero avía algo que no sabían que en las escaleras del palacio jade avía alguien bajando mientras ellos hablaban muy alegremente.

Song: Bueno Sr. Ping díganos no hay por aquí una vivienda para vivir

Sr. Ping: (Asiendo memoria) Si creo que hay una aquí al frente

Jake: Me alegro mucho es bueno venir a vivir aquí (Ve en la entrada) Hay no esto será problemático

Tigresa: (Ve a Jake) T…tu e…eres a…aquel t…tigre t…tu eres j….Jake (Sorprendida) Que haces aquí

Jake: (Piensa: Tigresa por eso no quería volver (Coloca una mirada de tristeza) Aun yo siento algo en mi corazón por que Song me hiciste volver por que)

Nos quedamos aquí XP ahora tendré que dejarle la duda debo tomar una decisión para que el fic sigua su trama de ley debo matar a Song pero algunos no creo que la maten así que en sus relieves espero saber si la mato o no si la mato es por la trama ya que tenia pensado ser así pero puedo modificarlo ustedes deciden estaré una semana sin escribir me iré a pedernales nos veremos en una semana pero cuando pueda me pondré a ver la decisión es suya por eso no pongo titulo así que espero que le guste por si acaso si mataba a Song es por que en el final entendería por que la mataba así que ustedes deciden por eso no pongo titulo se cuidan nos veremos pronto chicos n.n bay


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno como veo muchos no quieren que maten a Song bien no lo are ahora las preguntas ¿Abra algo entre Po y Tigresa (Si XP)? ¿Qué sucederá con la nueva llegada de Po al valle de la paz? Les invito a descubrirlo.

Capítulo 8 Una confusa convivencia un beso despierta sentimientos

El valle de la paz un lugar tranquilo y hermoso pero no siempre tan tranquilo todo estaba normal durante tres años desde que Po el guerrero dragón fue desterrado por la maestra que el admiraba y amaba en secreto por algo que el jamás hubiera hecho pero aun así el orgullo pudo mas con la maestra que su amor asía el hizo algo que no tendría perdón asiendo que el se marcho despreciado por el pueblo que el defendía por su amor por sus amigos que dudaron de el no pudo mas que marcharse pero tomo una decisión cambio su forma convirtiéndose en un tigre de color blanco y rayas negras pero su forma diferente como un panda ciertas facultades no mas ciertas manchas en su cuerpo se podría decir en realidad pero solo era cuando se quitaba la ropa por decirlo así pero tras su transformación se encontró con Song una vieja amiga y tras algunas cosas un mal entendido dio paso al amor y de ese amor nació una pequeña cría la cual adora y ama a sus padres pero tras tres años Song decidió volver y ahora que avían vuelto Jake que en realidad era Po estaba de vuelta y frente a el estaba su viejo amor Tigresa que se acercaba con paso lento tímida con miedo eso lo noto Jake.

Jake: Hola Maestra Tigresa como así por aquí es raro verla

Tigresa: (Lo ve con cariño) Yo debería hacer esa pregunta Jake tenía un encargo por eso vine por aquí (Lo sigue mirando con cariño) Y tú qué haces aquí

Song: (Soportando los celos) Vinimos a vivir aquí claro si no le molesta (Evitando ser notada que anda celosa) Así que querido podemos irnos ya

Jake: SI tienes razón bueno si me disculpa (Toma a su esposa) Debemos irnos si nos disculpa señorita Tigresa

Tigresa: Podría saber dónde van a vivir (Con una cara de tristeza) Me gustaría darle la bienvenida al valle de la paz

El Sr. Ping no dijo nada la tensión era muy grande por parte de Song ya que ella estaba que gruñía por lo bajo lo que no paso desapercibido por tigresa la cual no le tomo importancia solo quería la respuesta de Jake por alguna razón ella le importaba demasiado la respuesta de aquel tigre pero su corazón casi se vuelva cuando el dijo "Esta bien estaremos aquí al frente si deseas darnos la bienvenida" Tigresa casi lo abraza agradecida ella sabía quién era esa mirada jade nadie iba a poder sacarle de la cabeza que Jake era Po ella lo sabía al ver la respuesta ella solo asintió y se marchó pero Jake la miro y pudo captar su olor lo que provoco que el inhalara fuertemente lo que provoco y piñizco de su ahora esposa.

Song: Te estoy mirando querido (Enojada) Y será mejor que nos vayamos a nuestra casa haya hablare contigo (Con una mirada asesina) Y muy seriamente

Jake: (Le da escalofrió) Em si querida si entendido mi amor iremos ten cuidado con la bebe (Pensando aterrado: Algo me dice que tendré mas cicatrices en mi cuerpo hoy día)

Y así fue cuando llegaron a la casa que Jake compro como la cachorra estaba dormida songo arrojo a su esposo dentro del cuarto puso una silla en la puerta mientras se iba quitando la ropa Jake siempre se preguntaba cuando ella hace eso es por la rabia o celos por que hay si tienes fuerza tan grande como Tigresa el resto de los días estaba casi siempre sin ganas o algo así pero cuando era el momento de castigar a Po con una gran sección de sexo eso no la detenía por nada ni cuando la cachorra se despertaba si no que pedía hasta que su amado terminara de llenarla por completo y esa noche fue la ex sesión en realidad mientras tanto con Tigresa ella iba demasiado contenta asía el palacio de jade cuando llego no digo nada solo corrió asía su cuarto se acostó y tomo su almohada y comenzó a ronronear como nunca lo avía hecho y eso no paso desapercibido para sus amigos.

Víbora: Alguien mas que yo vio a Tigresa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja (Mirando a sus amigos) O solo era yo chicos ¿?

Grulla: Creí que me avía vuelto loco pensé lo mismo también yo en realidad (Suspirando aliviado) Dios casi me volví loco por eso

Mono: Tu yo casi me desmayo creyendo ver que Tigresa estaba sonriendo feliz (Con su mano en su frente) Necesito un descanso uno muy largo descanso

Mantis: (Calmando su respiración) Gracias buda pensé que tenia que separarme de ustedes eso fue raro en muchas formas no maestro Shifu (No recibe respuesta) Maestro Shifu

Pero al ver a su maestro él estaba en el suelo desmayado para la sorpresa de todos nunca pensaron ver aquello jamás y menos Shifu desde que Po fue desterrado y el despertó su hija Tigresa se avía vuelto blanda con un corazón frio más de lo habitual pero ahora era ver aquella sonrisa esa mirada llena de amor era algo que jamás pensó ver en realidad nunca en sus sueños pudo creer aquello esa sonrisa solo se la vio cuando supo que Po la amaba ahora estaba en shock sin saber por qué ahora ella llegaba corriendo emocionada y se encerró en su cuarto cuando avía notado esa sonrisa de felicidad y esa mirada llena de amor asiéndolo desmayar mientras que Tigresa estaba escribiendo una carta mientras ronroneaba cada vez más y más emocionada cuando termino la coloco en un sobre mientras lo guardaba en su almohada.

Tigresa: Sé que eres tu Po lo se tu aroma tu olor eres tú no me puedes engañar (Cierra sus ojos y ronronea fuertemente) Espero que me puedas ver en unos días amor

Tras dictar aquellas palabras se acostó ya que avía anochecido mientras tanto con Jake estaba saliendo de su cuarto cansado agotado mientras miraba la luna suspiro deseaba que todo fuera normal en realidad pero no ahora Song estaba demasiado exaltada solo pensó que la maldita idea de regresar al valle de la paz y peor ver a Tigresa y cuando la vio durante tres años no sentía nada y ahora sentía algo nuevo no podía negar que la avía amado pero su amor estaba encerrado durante tres años y estaba amando solamente a Song ahora regresar por petición de su esposa era como volver a ver a su antiguo amor era como verla por primera vez y amarse de nuevo así que estaba mas que confundido.

Jake: Que lio de verdad estar amando a dos mujeres que caos enserio (Sentado en unas sillas del restaurante de su padre) Dime que tengo que hacer

El miraba el cielo nocturno las estrellas buscando respuesta sin saber que tres sombras estaban acechando la noche al ver a Jake se quedaron mirándolo en la noche se podría ver unos ojos de color verde otros de color dorado y otros de color rojo como la sangre se iban acercando rápidamente asía donde estaba Jake en algún momento llego sin que el se dieran cuenta estaban encima de la cabeza de Jake el cual estaba aún mirando aun las estrellas mientras pensaba que demonios pensar hasta que sintió cierta frialdad en su alrededor solo suspiro bajo la mirada y se levantó con cuidado para suspirar y ver a las tres sombras como si las conocieras.

Jake: Cuanto tiempo sin verlos mis amigos (Sonríe con orgullo) El grupo de las sombras cuanto tiempo como veo se ha disminuido realmente no

¿?: (Saca su capucha) Cuanto tiempo sin vernos viejo amigo aun sigues con tu amada esposa (Mirándolo tranquilamente) Porque has regresado al valle de la paz

Jake: Esas cosas son normales Jhon el dragón oscuro LP el dragón de la honestidad y Escal el dragón de la perdición

Jhon: (Sonríe) Cuanto tiempo sin verte viejo amigo que a sucedido desde que nos vimos la última vez

LP: Si nos pediste cuidar a las damas de las sombras y vaya que lio (Suspira) Jhon aun no te recuperas de esa noche (Lo ve en una esquina) Jhon ¿? Te encuentras bien

Escal: Déjalo sabes que tras aquella noche que ella lo vio no vuelve a ser el mismo no (Ve a Jhon mientras estaba recostado en posición fetal) Huy y eso que llevamos casi tres años lejos de su ex

Jake: Chicos dejemos a Jhon con su trauma para luego que hacen aquí no entiendo nada (Se rasca la cabeza) Como así por aquí

LP: Bueno como dijo ya Escal estamos huyendo de la ex de Jhon sabes que con tu misión (Suspira con pesadez) Ella llego y bueno no quiero entrar en detalles

Escal: Solo diremos que tras ver a Jhon rodeado de chicas ella no lo tomo bien y bueno no lo are largo la paso mal y huimos y veamos aquí para descansar

Jake: Ya veo puedo decirle a papa que se queden vamos chicos no se preocupe

Y así fue LP y Escal cogieron a Jhon el cual era una pantera negra como la noche mientras que LP era un chita mientras que Escal era un lobo de un extraño color era como pálido por su pelaje la pantera conocida como Jhon tenia un atuendo con un pantalón negro y llevaba cosido un dragón dorado en su pierna derecha su camisa era de manga larga de color rojo y un símbolo extraño en su espalda y en su manda izquierda un dragón del mismo color que su pantalón mientras que LP llevaba uno de sus brazos protegido por medio de una media armadura pero solo su hombro y ante brazo llevaba un pantalón café con un símbolo casi igual que el de Jhon pero diferente su camisa era de color verde subido mangas cortas su pierna izquierda un dragón de color amarillo pálido mientras que Escal el llevaba una camisa de color blanca con toques negros y café y protegida por una leve armadura en su cuerpo hasta sus rodillas en si mientras que su pantalón era de un color negro sombrío llevaba otro símbolo extraño en su espalda pero este era como una especie de ave cosida de color amarillo pálido era un grupo medio raro Jake hablo con su padre el acepto dejaron a Jhon en la cama mientras Jake estaba despidiéndose.

LP: Gracias Jake solo vinimos aquí esta noche mañana nos iremos

Jake: Porque no podría quedarse creo que necesitare su ayuda ahora que regrese (Suspira pesadez) Al valle de la paz

Escal: Créeme que solo podemos estar un día máximo así que descansa cuídate si

Jake asiente y se marchó unos días más tarde todo avía sido normal entre si avía pasado una semana y Song y Jake se avían llevado de maravilla ahora venía lo mas difícil Jake estaba hace unos minutos en el bosque de bambú esperando a alguien que tenia que ver por una carta (La cual relatare en otro capítulo XP si también lo de la boda e.e) solo suspiraba cuando escucho algo y esa persona apareció era nada mas ni nada menos que Tigresa la cual estaba nerviosa y sonrojada nunca pensó que el aceptaría en verla cuando así fue Tigresa estaba nerviosa solo miraba con cuidado a Jake.

Tigresa: G…gracias por venir aquí Po (Ve que el gruñe) No te hagas sé que eres Po por favor (Se le caen algunas lágrimas) No me tortures más por favor

Jake: (Suspira cansado) Está bien Tigresa sabía que nunca podría engañarte a ti no es verdad (Cambia de forma) Dime porque me citaste aquí fue por

Tigresa: (Lo interrumpe besándolo) Si sabía que eras tu jamás podrías engañarme e estad tres años esperando este momento Po

Po: (Sonrojado al máximo) Em T…tigresa sabes que ando (Lo besa de nuevo) Deja de hacer eso

Tigresa: (Lo besa mas salvajemente) no puedo no me importa si tienes una familia (Lo sigue besando) Solo me importa que estas aquí conmigo de que te e amado (Lo abraza y une mas su cuerpo a él) Y de que esta noche no te iras

Po trataba de alejarse de ella pero se chocó contra una piedra mientras que Tigresa devoraba sus labios pero el al principio se estaba confundiendo con sus sentimientos pero en eso se dejó llevar y comienza a besarla de la misma forma como ella lo hacía Tigresa abrió los ojos en par en par pero respondía de la misma intensidad ambos se estaba descontrolando por aquel beso a Tigresa no le importaba nada mas que saber que el aun la amaba y no estaba equivocada ya que Po bajo sus manos apretando una de sus nalgas asiéndola gemir fuertemente en la boca de el sin dejar de besarse para ellos estar tres años solos sin saber el otro era una tortura para ambos ahora estaban unidos en un beso que dejaba sus sentimiento a flor de piel se separaron agitados jadeando por falta de aire ambos se miraban con una ligera sonrisa.

Po: Gua vaya siempre me imagine tus besos (Agotado jadeando) Pero saben mejor de lo que me imaginaba

Tigresa: (Jadeando sonrojada) Po amor no te resista y no me quiero resistir mas mi amor por favor (Lame los labios y lo ve con amor) Hazme tuya y solo tuya mi amor por favor (Coloca la mano de Po en su pecho) Se mi primera vez y única por favor

Po: (Aprieta levemente el pecho de Tigresa) Yo Tigresa es que yo la verdad (Pensaba en Song su hija pero sus instinto decían lo contrario) Yo, yo Tigresa mi decisión es….

Y nos quedamos aquí ahora las pregunta XP ¿Quién quiere algo de sexo entre Po y Tigresa? ¿Hare una escena de verdad como se debe? ¿Cuánto mas comentarios hare algo? ¿Deberé cambiar de T a M? así que chicos ustedes deciden hago o no hago una noche de pasión entre ellos dos voten XP se los dejos nos veremos se cuidan bay, bay n.n


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno he visto sus votos y son más positivos que negativos así que gana los positivo una escena entre Po y Tigresa ahora las preguntas ¿Sera digno este capítulo? ¿Por qué decidí esto (Fácil no querían que matara a Song e.e así que no se quejen)? Les invito a averiguarlo XP

Capítulo 9 Una noche de sexo salvaje muy salvaje

Po estaba alocado estaba entre la espada y la pared Tigresa su antiguo amor estaba ahora besándolo con desesperación lujuria ella deseaba que la tomara como suya y de nadie más el ya no sabia que pensar Song lo hizo regresar así que técnicamente fue por culpa de Song (Luego diré las razones ya llevo 3 que debo dejar claro XP) así que solo pudo pensar en una sola cosa así que sin previo aviso la beso metiendo su lengua entrelazándola con la de Tigresa ella se sorprendió pero no se quedó atrás ella rodeaba el cuerpo de su amado mientras le seguía el ritmo de la lengua de Po el cual apretaba su pecho asiéndola gemir de placer se separan por falta de aire y se ven a los ojos.

Tigresa: (Jadeando excitada) Eso quiere decir que tu decisión es (Sonríe) Dímela quiero escucharla mi amor

Po: (Jadea) Si es por una sola vez está bien te are mía (Aprieta su nalga fuertemente) Y de nadie mas entendido

Tigresa: (Ronronea excitadamente) Así mi amor solo tuya y de nadie mas no te detengas (Lo ve y se relame los labios) Hazme tuya por favor querido

Po: (Besa sus labios) Y esta noche no te me escapas por nada Tigresa (Muerde su oreja y le susurra) Serás mía solamente entendido

Tigresa tiembla y comienza a ronronear mientras que Po comienza a desabrocharle su camisa mientras la maestra solo se dejaba sin ningún sentimiento de negatividad avía pasado tres años ahora estaban juntos y ahora esa misma noche estarían mas que juntos serian un solo ser de ahora en adelante cuando así fue Tigresa abrió sus ojos cuando sintió como estaban sacando sus vendas ella levanto sus brazos cuando las vendas en su pecho cayo se dejo ver sus hermosos pechos eran grandes mientras que Po los miraba toca un asiéndola gemir a Tigresa cuando así fue ella acaricia la cabeza de Po el cual solo se acercó besando sus pezones cuando así fue este correspondió al beso comenzando a ponerse puntiagudo mientras Tigresa ronroneaba.

Po: (Lame su pezón) Vaya quien diría que tus pechos serian bien grande no (Aprieta el otro pechos) Y esta noches son miso solamente

Tigresa: (Gime fuertemente) Ah, ah querido si tuyos y de nadie más (Muerde su labios pero no soporta) Ah, ah, ah no seas cruel querido (Siente que muerde su pezón) Ah, ah, ah así muérdelos fuerte son tuyos

Po: (Baja su mano por su vientre asía tu intimidad) Claro que son míos solamente así que (Comienza a chupar su pezón) De nadie mas esta noche todo de ti será mío (Lleva su mano asía su intimidad y la toca) De aquí no te escapas

Tigresa: (Abre sus ojos en par en par y gime fuertemente) AHHHHHHHHHH querido Po amor que me haces (Se aferra a, el fuertemente) DIOS MÍO! Que es esto tus dedos se meten dentro de mi (Siento los dedos dentro de ella adentro y asía afuera) Ah, ah querido que malvado eres

Po sonrió mientras chupaba el pezón de Tigresa la cual estaba aferrándose a, el fuertemente mientras sentía su vagina húmeda con los dedos de Po moviéndose en círculo mientras uno de sus dedos tocaba su clítoris asiéndola gemir más fuerte en una de esos movimiento grito no fue un grito si no que rugió fuertemente se avía corrido mientras que Po seguía chupando debes en cuando sus pezones fuertemente Tigresa estaba agotada cuando su amado saco su mano de su intimidad dejándola ver que estaba cubierta de fluidos de ella y más cuando él se lo llevo asía su boca y los lamios provocando una excitación extrema a Tigresa la cual se le arrojo besándolo alocadamente mientras que Po estaba rodeando y acariciando su cuerpo desnudo provocando más gana a nuestra maestra favorita la cual comenzó a besarlo y agarrar al amigo de Po el cual estaba bien parado era lo último que necesitaba Tigresa dejo de besarlo y le quito el pantalón (Por como bajo de peso era un poco como he de ella ya imagínenselo e.e) cuándo lo hizo el miembro de Po salió como resorte golpeando la cara de Tigresa la cual solo ronroneo fuertemente lo tomo entre sus manos mirando a su amado a los ojos.

Tigresa: (Mueve su mano de arriba asía abajo) Ah querido estoy feliz que estés así de duro por mi (Se relame los labios y mueve más su mano) Querido amor como esta noche no te escaparas de mi

Po: (Acaricia su mejilla) No lo are querida así que por que no (Gime fuertemente) Ah oye eso fue imprevisto querida (Cierra uno de sus ojos mirándola) Que glotona eres

Tigresa: (Metiéndose el miembro a la boca y lo lame) Claro que si solo te tendré una noche (Masaje su miembro) No puedo perder tiempo mi amor además que grande que es

Po: (Gime fuertemente) Ah oye pero tranquila tenemos toda la noche (Siente la calidez de la boca de Tigresa) Dios santo si que eres desesperada espera ah

Pero Tigresa no le hizo caso comenzó a darle una mamada como nunca y eso que era la primera vez que ella lo avía hecho pero tener a Po hay con ella en eso no pudo soportar mas que hacer lo mejor posible para que su macho este complacido mientras ella masajeaba con mas intensidad las bolas de dragón (algo de comedia XP) ella avía llevaba su mano asía su intimidad mientras se podía ver una mancha de sus fluidos mientras ella se metía el miembro de su pareja hasta al fondo cuando lo sacaba le daba unas lamida en la cabeza con su lengua de una forma muy sensual para Po el cual estaba demasiado excitado trataba de contenerse pero Tigresa le estaba dando una mamada de maravilla y ella se tocaba entre sus ropas no podía parar trataba de detener su corría pero no podía.

Po: (Apretando sus manos) Tigresa mas despacio si sigues así ah (La ve con uno de sus ojos) Me terminare de correr espera

Tigresa: (Se saca el miembro de Po de su boca y lo masajea) Ah vamos mi amor no te detengas por favor vamos (Se lo mete a la boca y masajea sus bolas lo saca y lame la punta) Mi amor dámelo todo por favor

Po: (A su límite) Espera no tan rápido ah TIGRESA espera por favor si sigues así (Siente como se lo vuelve a meter a su boca) Demonios! ME CORRO

Tigresa tenía los ojos cerrados saboreando el miembro de su macho cuando abrió los ojos fuertemente cuando sintió cuando Po se corrió dentro de su boca hasta al fondo de su garganta ella en vez de quitarse hundió mas el miembro de su amado al fondo para tragarse toda la carga de Po cuando así fue ella comenzó a saborear la esencia de el en su boca su garganta hasta el fondo cuando avía tragado comenzó a sacar el miembro de Po con cuidado pero lo recorría con su lengua para dejarla limpia cuando la dejo sin rastro de la corrida ella se levantó se quitó su pantalón se quitó también su interior mientras se colocaba encima de Po mientras tomaba el miembro colocándolo en la entrada de su vagina aun virgen.

Po: (Besa sus labios entrelazando su lengua con la de ella) Estas segura querida sabes que te dolerá mucho (Tocando su pecho mientras acaricia su pierna) Estas decidida

Tigresa: (Jadea excitada) Claro que lo estoy he esperado este día desde hace tres años así que (Va bajando introduciéndose el miembro con cuidado) Hay demonios es muy grande pero debo seguir (Bajando mas decidida) DIOS QUE GRANDE ES!

Po: (Toma su cintura) Te dolerá pero solo soporta lo are de una así te dolerá mas si (Mueve sus caderas haciendo que su miembro la penetre de una) Disculpa pero así será más fácil

Tigresa: (Abre sus ojos en par en par y lo abrazar fuertemente) AHHHHHHHHHH QUE DOLOR DEMONIOS ME DUELE PO ES MUY GRANDE AH ME LASTIMAS (Clava sus garra en su espalda fuertemente mientras caen algunas lágrimas) MIERDA DUELE DEMASIADO

Po soportaba el dolor mientras dejaba que su ya desvirgada vagina se acostumbrara a su tamaño y a su primera penetración Tigres se sentía vulnerable traspasada y era cierto estaba traspasada por el miembro de Po podía sentir como la sangre estaba bañando su miembro ahora sabía que Tigresa ya era toda una mujer hecha y derecha a los pocos minutos pudo sentir como Tigresa comenzó a moverse levemente mientras podía sentir su respiración dando señal que ya estaba comenzando a aparecer el placer cuando le iba a pregunta ella lo beso fuertemente entrelazando su lengua con lujuria y el le correspondió de la misma forma.

Tigresa: (Moviendo sus caderas) Vamos mi amor ah, ah así, así mételo más adentro ah, ah sigue dame fuerte dámelo todo ah, ah, ah

Po: (Moviendo sus caderas más fuerte y aprieta sus nalgas) tranquila tenemos la noche entera relájate mi amor (Besa sus pechos y lame sus pezones) Que delicia

Tigresa: (Gime fuertemente) AH, AH no te detengas dame fuerte mas fuerte (Mueve sus caderas mas rápido) Párteme mi amor como me partiste hace poco AH, AH así sigue así

Po: (Se levanta con ella y la recarga en la pared) Así que quieres que te parta así será entonces (mientras sube sus piernas en sus hombro y comienza a moverse fuertemente) Entonces te daré todo lo que tengo

Tigresa: (Lo besa salvajemente) Vamos querido ah, ah , ah no te detengas ahora párteme en dos ah, ah, ah se solo mío (Babeando de la excitación) Que delicia AH HAZME TUYA TOMA TODO DE MI AMOR

Po: (Baja sus piernas le da la vuelta aun con su miembro dentro de ella) Si es así entonces te partiré otra cosa no crees (L va penetrando con mas fuerza mientras aprieta sus pechos) Dime quieres que te haga completamente mía

Tigresa: (Con sus manos en la piedra) SIIIIIIIII hazme solo tuya y de nadie mas todo mi cuerpo te pertenece (Siente que saca su miembro) Que mi amor no te detengas dámelo por fa… (Siente que la penetran de un empujo) MI DIOS ME PARTE AMOR ESPERA CON CUIDADO POR FAVOR DUELE ME DUELE!

Po: (Besa su cuello y le susurra) Esto era lo que me asía falta ahora todo de ti me pertenece querida (Comienza a penetrarla cada vez mas y más fuerte) Tu vagina tu ano todo es mío (Piñizca sus pezones) Todo tu cuerpo me pertenece ahora

Tigresa estaba llorando del dolor su anito virgen también avía sido penetrado de un empujo clavo sus uñas en la roca donde ella estaba sosteniéndose por decirlo así mientras soportaba las envestidas salvaje de su amado panda el cual no le daba tregua ella podía sentir como de su ano salía algo y era sangre por la penetración tan fuerte y ruda que le dio podía sentir las envestida que el le daba y poco a poco comenzó a reemplazar la cara de dolor y comenzó aparecer una de auténtico placer ella comenzó a gemir cada vez mas y mas fuerte y mas cuando Po comenzaba a penetrarla variantemente a veces su ano y su vagina pero estaba demasiado excitada como para reclamar algo se dejo caer al suelo se coloco en 4 patas mientras Po le agarraba de sus caderas y comenzó a penetrarla fuertemente.

Tigresa: (Babeando excitada) Ah, ah, ah mi amor así sigue estoy por correrme vamos (Disfrutando las envestida) Mi amor ah, ah, ah así sigue así

Po: (Apretando sus pechos) Ah tigresa estoy por correrme debo sacarlo (Tigresa rodea su cintura) Por que estas asiendo

Tigresa: (Lo ve mientras babea) No córrete dentro de mi dámelo ah, ah, ah así mi amor dame tu esencia dentro de mi ah, ah

Po: (Dando envestida mas fuertemente) Pero Tigresa yo debo si no (Le da mas rápido a sus envestida) Me corro demonios me corro dentro de ti Tigresa

Tigresa gimo fuertemente junto con Po cuando sintió como su interior era llenado por la esencia de su amor ambos estaba demasiado excitado como para poder detenerse Tigresa cayó al suelo mientras que Po caía encima de ella mientras podía sentir como del interior de Tigresa salía su semen no podo mas que caer a un lado mientras Tigresa con esfuerzo se arrastró asía el y se acostó encima de, el mientras se acurrucaba con amor en el pecho formado de su amor mientras el acariciaba su mejilla avía sido una noche muy larga para ellos ni sabían cuando avía pasado desde que comenzaron hacerlo mientras pudo escuchar un ronroneo y este era de Tigresa la cual no solo avía estado con el si no que avía gozado juntos y ella pensaba lo mismo ambos juntos era lo maravilloso para ellos dos en eso siente como su mano es entrelazada por otra y ve que era la mano de Tigresa.

Po: No me lo creo que paso como demonios (Acaricia la cabeza de Tigresa) Y dime Tigresa que te aprecio

Tigresa: (Lo bes ay ronronea) Que me aprecio mejor de lo que avía soñado amor (Se acurruca en su pecho) Te amo Po e esperado esto durante tres años

Po: (Besa su cabeza) Al fin lo has conseguido (Piensa: Song va asesinarme eso es de ley (TwT) ) Ahora sería mejor dormir no crees

Tigresa: (Se acurruca junto a el) Te amo mi amor no me importa si me duele el cuerpo (Ronronea mientras se acurruca más a él) Gracias Po por volver te amo amor mío siempre te amare y (Besa sus labios y comienza a cerrar sus ojos) Descansa amor mío

Y nos quedamos aquí XP espero que le haya gustado el próximo será Recuerdo de un día especial sentimientos de culpabilidad ¡?! Espero que haya sido de su agrado XP nos veremos en el próximo ahora las preguntas ¿Qué les pareció le gusto? ¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Song sabrá lo que paso? Eso y mucho mas para el próximo capítulo se cuidan chicos n.n


	10. Chapter 10

Bueno me alegro que el haya gustado ahora las preguntas XP ¿Song sabrá lo que Po izo? ¿Qué ara Po ahora con lo que hizo? ¿Tigresa ahora que está junto a Po que ara? ¿Po podrá superar la culpa? Les invito descubrirlo en este capítulo.

Capítulo 10 Recuerdo de un día especial sentimiento de culpabilidad

Una bella noche en toda china era lo mas bello ver con una pareja con una esposa o novia o en este caso un amante eso estaba Po el antiguo guerrero dragón el cual se avía marchado del valle de la paz hace como unos 4 años (cuenta un año del embarazo XP me olvide eso) estaba de regreso por pedido de su amada esposa Song cuando volvió se reencontró con su antiguo amor Tigresa ella al verlo desde que lo vio sabia ella que era el aun cuando avía cambiado de forma ella sabía en su corazón sabía que era el aun cuando por culpa de su orgullo lo perdió cuando el volvió ella no pudo soportar mas y cuando el mostro que era el auténtico Po ella se arrojó a sus brazos y lo beso y de esos besos dio rienda sueltas a una noche salvaje y la única testigo de esa noche era las estrellas y la luna solamente tras una gran noche estaba acostado Tigresa estaba acurrucada y se quedo dormía tras haber sido salvajemente domada (jaja XP) comenzó a quedarse dormida mientras que Po estaba mirando la noche y suspira.

Po: (Ve las estrellas) Como demonios me deje guiar por esos instinto (Ve a Tigresa dormida y acurrucada a su lado) Pero creo que lo aria de nuevo además (Dirige su mirada asía el cielo) Recuerdo cuando le propuesto el matrimonio

********Recuerdo del día de la propuesta********

Tras que Song acepto ser la esposa de Po el estaba (Este recuerdo comienza en el hospital donde el pidió que Song fuera su esposa XP) organizando todo ya que en unos dos meses se casaría con la líder de las damas de las sombras estaba planeando todo para una gran boda mientras Song estaba descansando porque por estar tan exaltada le produjo cierto dolor en el vientre y necesitaba unos días de descansar mientras Jake estaba ocupado de aquí para haya ya que necesitaba de todo un lugar para la celebración mientras buscaba un lugar barato (No recuerden no tenía mucho dinero e.e) para celebrar la boda la unión entre el y Song era lo mas especial para el suspiraba emocionado porque al fin se casaría con una buena mujer.

Jake: (Sonriendo feliz mente) Al fin debo dejarle dicho a Papa de que me casare le diré que venga (Pensando mirando el cielo despejado) Si de seguro estará emocionado de que su hijo se case y con una chica que me ama como de verdad me lo merezco

Sonríe con mucha emoción al pensar que al final se casaría con una chica nunca pensó que sería Song siempre pensó ser con Tigresa pero esta vez ya no tenía que recordar esos sueños que no era importante para el ahora estaba con son debía darle todo su amor mientras buscaba un local para celebrar su unión junto a Song pero estar casi todo el día no avía conseguido nada cansado decide descansar mientras buscaba que podía hacer y recordó que le faltaba un lugar más se levanta para ir rápidamente cuando llega dentro avía una leona su pelaje era de color anaranjado muy claro sus ojos eran de color café claro su atuendo dejaba ver sus torneadas piernas y su escote se dejaba ver unos buenos pechos grandes su mirada era como de devorar a cualquier hombre que entrara su atuendo era de una camisa que dejaba ver su ombligo mientras su pantalón era mas en si una falda que dejaba ver sus piernas solamente una especie de kimono solo que en vez de ser una pieza era de dos pieza cuando la vio se quedó sorprendido solo movió su cabeza cuando vio como ella se percató de su presencia y comenzó acercarse moviéndose sensualmente asía Po.

Leona: Mucho gusto me llamo Ana (Le sonríe) Que le trae por aquí a mi humilde local

Jake: (Un poco calmado) Quiero saber cuánto cuesta el alquile de su local para una celebración (Pensando un poco mas) Seria mas una boda en realidad

Ana: Ya veo en realidad es barato aquí unos 150 yuan realmente nada especial (Mostrándole unos papeles) Ve si solo es por un día no hay problema si paga antes

Jake: (Ve el documento) Comprendo no es mala la idea me agrada mucho (Sonríe decidido) Decido quiero el local para una dos semanas en si

Ana: (Sonríe y asiente) Está bien no es problema para mi además (Lo ve con lujuria) Dígame usted se casara no? Qué tal si se le hace una despedida de soltero (Se acerca a el) Y yo fuera su anfitriona

Jake: (Sonrojado y retrocede) Yo…yo bueno vera no sería mala idea pero no gracias (Ve que se acerca mas a el) Me casare y no quiero faltarle el respeto a mi futura esposa y madre de mi hijo

Ana: (Se acerca mas a el) Pero es normal una despedida de soltero señor podría hacerle un descuento además yo podría darle un trac….

Pantera: (Al lado de ellos) Que podrías hacer Ana acabo de llegar querida (Le sonríe) Dime que sucede aquí mi amor

La leona se separa de Po rápidamente la pantera solo ve a su novia con reproche mientras Jake estaba algo aterrado solo con ver a esa pantera supo que era el novio de la leona la cual estaba nerviosa mientras en eso "Que demonios ese atuendo de nuevo Ana ya veo entonces" la leona solo baja sus orejas mirando el suelo la pantera solo sale cuando lo hace "Jhon espera por favor amor no te vayas déjame explicar como son las cosas" (En otro diré esa parte XP) Jake solo suspiro y decidió seguir su camino ya avía conseguido un local ahora el anillo con el poco dinero que cargaba seria un anillo de lo mas sencillo pero si era bonito sería suficiente para el cuándo entro noto un lobo con el pelaje como amarillo pálido el cual estaba limpiando sus vitrinas al ver a Jake le dejo entrar mientras que el miraba los anillos para su adorada esposa.

Lobo: Mucho gusto me llamo Escal dueño de la tienda (Hace una reverencia) Dígame que clase de anillo le gustaría

Jake: En realidad me gustaría que fuera un anillo para mi futura esposa pero (Saca como unos 320 yuan no mas) Es lo que tengo podría haber uno

Escal: Uhhhhhh (Pensativo) Bueno de haber de esa cantidad lo hay pero son algo antiguo pero (Saca una cajita) Ya todos los vendi tengo este ultimo es algo sencillo

Jake: (Toma la caja y la abre) Vaya es muy lindo de verdad enserio vale solo 320 yuan (Ve el anillo era dorado con dos corazones y tenia dos gemas blancas en forma de corazón) Se ve que es mas caro en realidad

Escal: En realidad son de los antiguo así que no sabría su valor es de los que puede llevar (Le sonríe) Además viene con otro igual así que dice se lo lleva

Jake acepta y cierran el trato se lleva los dos anillos con forma de corazón y le hizo gravar sus nombres por alguna razón era de su tamaño era lo raro pero no le importo tenia suficiente dinero para comprar el vestido de novia para su amada novia cuando llego al local se dio cuenta de que este era sencillo pero por dentro era excelente y bello ve a un chita atendiendo a una joven pareja cuando termina se acerca a Jake el cual estaba mirando un atuendo uno clásico era hasta los pies pero dejaba verlos no tan largo era corto era del tamaño de Song de su altura sus toques rosado las flores amarillado le daba un aire de hermoso era precioso y le gustaba.

Chita: Mucho gusto señor me llamo LP dueño del local (Hace una reverencia) Como veo le gusta este vestido déjeme decirle que es el último de su clase y estamos rematándolo

Jake: Enserio rematando! Cuanto me costaría si decido comprarlo me podría decir

LP: Bueno en realidad esta en 300 yuan por si (No termina por que Jake le da el dinero) Vendido señor se lo envolvemos no es así

Jake asiente eso fue su compra mas rápido y la mas rara pero no le tomo importancia le envolvió y Jake se marchó el cual estaba feliz avía conseguido todo en un día cuando así fue con lo demás días todo estaba arreglándose por ayuda de las damas de las sombras una semana avía pasado y ya estaba todo arreglado pero seguían esperando para el día ya que faltaba que todos estuviera como avía deseado hasta que llego el momento de la verdad ya avía pasado las dos semanas avía llegado el tan esperado día en el local que Jake avía alquilado se podía ver una mesa con muchos bocadillo bebidas todo era normal flores en cada mesa un pequeño altar y un cura preparado para la ceremonia mientras Song estaba arreglándose para su boda estaba con una de las gemelas que acomodaba su vestido.

Song: No me lo creo enserio no me lo creo (Sonriendo felizmente) Al fin me caso no me lo creo y tu que piensas Yina

Yina: (Amarrando su cintura) Que ya era hora Song me alegro mucho por ti (Le da su velo) Ni Su se a casado y tu ya te casas que alegría

Song: (Se ve en el espejo) Si me siento de maravilla no me lo creo (Sonríe mueve su vestido de lado a lado) Al fin me caso que emocionante

Yina sonrió cuando entro la otra gemela y le dijo que todo estaba listo en eso Song se coloca su velo y sale del cuarto asía el altar donde estaba sus amigas y compañeras de danza y frente a ella en el altar estaba su futuro marido el cual estaba con un traje negro a su medida mientras tanto estaba LP Escal y Jhon aun lado ya que ene se tiempo se hicieron amigo de Jake por algunas cosas ahora estaban en la boda celebrando su unión ella se acercó mientras las gemelas arrojaban flores a cada paso que daba la novia cuando ella llego miro a su futuro marido el cual le tomo la mano entrelazándola con la de el era lo maravilloso que avían esperado ambos.

Cura: Buenos días señor y señoritas (Mirando el libro en sus manos) Estamos aquí reunidos por pedido (Señalando a Song) Por la joven Song y por el joven (Ahora señala a Jake) Y de Jake para unir a estas almas en sagrado matrimonio tiene algo que decir

Song: (Asiente y toma las manos de Jake) Desde el día que te conocí me diste una razón para ver mi vida de diferente manera de una nueva vida una razón de vivir tu amor (Lo ve con amor puro) Te amo Jake te amo para siempre y será eternamente

Jake: (La ve con dulzura) Querida Song me diste una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz un amor de verdad sincero lleno de sinceridad de pureza y sobre todo darme tu apoyo todo de ti por eso (Acaricia su mano con la de el) Te juro que mi sentimiento es verdadero te amo y te amare hasta el fin de mis días

Cura: Si alguien tiene algo que decir que lo diga ahora o calle para siempre (Nadie dice nada todos ven a todas parte pero nadie dice nada) Si es así por el poder que me a sido otorgado los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia

Todos esperaban que fuera Jake que la besara pero no fue así fue Song que se arrojo a Jake y lo beso mas de una ocasión que ambos terminaron en el suelo mientras Song lo devoraba los labios feroz mente todos quedaron sorprendidos ya que todo avía sido muy rápido pero cuando Jake se dio cuenta tomo a su mujer la levanto en brazo y se la llevo asía un carruaje mientras todos arrojaban arroz en su salida cuando llegaron Song arrojo el ramo de flores cuando así fue todas las damas de las sombras comenzaron a pelear por el ramo de flores mientras los únicos hombres dieron un paso asía atrás mientras con Song y Jake estaba en el carruaje se despedían de sus amigos para llevarlo asía su hogar una pequeña casa que ambos avían comprado la cual llegaron al poco tiempo cuando así fue Jake entro a Song a la casa y al cuarto cuando a si fue los papeles cambiaron y ella arrojo a Jake a la cama el cual ve a Song como se quita el velo y la parte de debajo de su vestido mostrando que llevaba unas medias blancas y un interior del mismo color con toques rosados mientras ella se dejaba ver demasiado sensual.

Song: Esta noche yo seré tu ama mi amor (Ronronea y se relame los labios) Ahora si que eres mío mi vida

Jake iba a decir algo cuando Song se le arrojo encima y lo beso feroz mente y comenzó una larga tarde y noche de sexo desenfrenado unas horas mas tarde todo se avía calmado cuando Song estaba dormida plácidamente en el pecho de su amado el cual estaba con los ojos re abierto y su cara se notaba rasguño como las sabanas y la pared de madera no podía creer que noche mas salvaje Song era una fiera y estaba sin poder creerlo solo suspiro aliviado de que ella estuviera dormida.

Jake: Gua eso si que fue sorpréndete realmente vaya (La ve y besa su frente y acaricia su mejilla) Pero siempre te amare y siempre te cuidare a ti y a nuestra bebe te amo Song (Cierra sus ojos) Por siempre y para siempre

********Fin del recuerdo********

Aquel recuerdo lo lleno de culpabilidad avía reconocido que amaba a Song pero ahora estaba recostado junto a Tigresa la cual dormía plácidamente como podría ver la cara a su esposa ahora con lo que hizo como podría suspiro con pesadez tomo a Tigresa y la acerco a una parte donde estaba su ropa arreglo una especie de refugio tomo su ropa y la coloco como forma de almohada y se acostó en ella ya que Tigresa se acurrucaba en su brazo mientras el acariciaba la mejilla de la maestra del estilo Tigre no sabia como avía terminando así solo que ahora como le aria ahora solo suspira y ve que Tigresa ronronea y mueve su cola la enrolla y la desenrolla era lo mas hermoso y era algo de ternura como podría no dejar de ver esa carita que es de ternura beso su frene y estaba por acostarse a dormir estaba cerrando sus ojos cuando siente que entrelaza su mano con la de alguien y cuando ve era Tigresa.

Po: Hay Tigresa aun dormida no te quieres separar de mi no (Besa su frente y la atrae mas a el) Te amo Tigresa siempre lo e hecho

Tigresa: (Dormida profundamente) Po mi amor zzzzzz te amo zzzzzz siempre te amare (Se acurruca mas a el) Nunca me dejes querido no lo hagas te amo mi amor

Y nos quedamos aquí el próximo será La verdad del regreso al valle de la paz ¡?! Ahora las preguntas ¿Cuál será la verdad del titulo? ¿Como Po supo de que eran esos tres? ¿Qué paso con Jhon y su novia Ana? Esto descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo se cuidan chicos nos veremos bay, bay n.n


	11. Chapter 11

Nota: un mes sin capitulos e.e razon me mudo nos veremos XD les dejo la duda soy malvado XP

Lamento la demora algunos problemas ahora las preguntas XP ¿Cuál es la verdad del titulo? ¿Por qué dije de Jhon y Ana (Para uno que comenta es importante y este capítulo lo indicara)? ¿Cómo Po descubrió de esos tres? Les invito a descubrirlo.

Capítulo 11 La verdad al regreso del valle de la paz.

Ya era muy tarde en la noche en un pequeño valle conocido como el valle de la paz donde Vivian los 5 furiosos y el guerrero dragón el cual avía sido desterrado por un delito que no cometió luego de aquel destierro cambio todo el su nombre su vida todo y ahora era conocido como Jake el guerrero de jade pero tras encontrarse con Song una vieja conocida la cual le dio una nueva oportunidad para que su corazón olvidara a un amor que el sentía por la líder de los 5 furiosos tras ese tiempo de que ambos se amaban avían dado el nacimiento a una nueva vida la cual estaba con sus padres ahora la madre de esa pequeña la cual era Song estaba desesperada era muy tarde y su esposo aun no llegaba según solo iba a ver a unos viejos amigos (Mejor dicho a tirarse a su viejo amor XD) y ella avía acostado a su hija la cual dormía mientras ella estaba tratando de calmarse pero no podía.

Song: Bien Song tranquila respira (Respira y exhala) El solo fue a ver a Jhon LP y Escal de seguro estará todo bien no pasa nada solo es eso (Comenzando a desesperarse) Solo es eso no mas no debe ser cierto lo que Ana me dijo no puede ser

Estaba ahora mas inquieta por las palabras de cierta leona que conoció luego de su boda la cual era la dueña donde Po hizo todo los preparativos solo exhalaba con mas fuerza y respirando por igual tratando de calmarse ella avía dejado todo a un lado para estar solo con Po pero ahora era la primera vez que el llegaba tarde jamás en su vida llegaba tarde JAMÁS estaba algo paranoica ella se decía solo se sentó y saco una bolsa que avía sacado de debajo de su cama solo volvía a respirar con cuidado para calmarse a si misma solo cuando se calmó abrió el bolso y saco pintura de ella y Po cuando se estaban casando y de sus citas como algunos regalos que el mismo avía hecho todo era normal hasta que llego donde estaba una pintura donde se veía a Po con una pantera con un lobo y un chita y luego miro donde estaba ella con una leona y suspiro.

Song: Vamos Song las palabras de esa leona no puede ser cierta pero (Mira la pintura) Será que fue un error volver al valle de la paz acaso demonios aún recuerdo esa conversación

/Recuerdo de unos días después de la boda/

Avía pasado unos días desde que Song y Jake se avían casado todo para ellos era lo mas hermoso sobre todo para Song no podía estar mas alegre ella siempre salía con sus amigas y con la leona que ahora llevaba un traje como que mas de ella era raro ya que cuando la conoció siempre llevaba traje como que muy reveladores no entendía que sucedía no le dio importancia con el paso del tiempo o mejor dicho los minutos solo quedo Song con la leona llamada Ana decidieron comprar algo de comer ya que avían caminado mucho y deseaban comer y beber algo cuando se sentaron todo era normal para ellas hablaban de cosas normales no mas.

Song: Y dime Ana porque esta vez tienes ese atuendo tan normal (Ve que se entristece) Emmm acaso dije algo malo ¡?

Ana: No es que mira te diré la verdad Song (La ve y suspira) Me visto así es para que Jhon me trate como su novia

Song: (Confundida) No entiendo si ya llevaban un tiempo saliendo cuando es el problema (Ve que Ana estaba como que inquieta) Que sucede Ana dime que pasa

Ana: QUE PASA! (Gritando y se levanta exaltada) Llevo con el dos años y hasta la vez me besa o hacemos algo como NOVIOS! (Respirando con dificultad) Dos años donde solo me trata como una hermana en vez como su Novia el aun la ama (Se hecha a la mesa a llorar) Porque no me ama porque snif, snif

Song: (Con los ojos re abierto y confundida más de lo que ya estaba) Espera Ana que sucede como que dos años y hasta la vez tienen relaciones (Ve que ella llora más daba gracias que nadie estuviera cerca) Vamos cálmate y respira exhala y dime si

Peor no fue así Ana comenzó a llorar con más fuerza Song se golpeó con su pata mientras esperaba que la leona se calmara pero pareciera que no fuera así avían pasado como una media hora y los sollozos de la leona comenzaron a ser menos sonoros cuando dejo de llorar levanto su mirada Song le dio un pañuelo para que se secara las lágrimas mientras se calmaba se miraba que estaba en un mal estado y eso era que sus ojos estaban rojos de haber llorado tanto pero el dolor de ella fue demasiado solo suspiro se terminó de secar sus lágrimas y vio a Song y colocar sus orejas asía un lado para tomar un poco de té que ya estaba frio pero no le importó y miro a Song.

Ana: La verdad llevo dos años con el luego de que el termino una relación con su antigua pareja (Con una mirada de tristeza) Y siento que el aun la ama

Song: Jhon ¿? Pero no entiendo me explicas mejor como son las cosas (Mirándola que asiente) Por que no entiendo mucho

Ana: Mira Song Jhon estaba antes comprometido con una tigresa de llamada Carla pero ella le engaño en su 3 años de noviazgo (Toma de nuevo su te) Y un año de casado si así es Jhon se avía casado

Song: (Con los ojos re abierto) Bien entiendo eso pero que tiene que ver que estés llorando no entiendo nada

Ana: Veras tras el haberse separado nos conocimos comenzamos a salir y todo (Ve el cielo y siente la brisa cálida) Y hace dos años nos volvimos novios pero en todo el tiempo no me hace caso no me ve como mujer se que la ama ya que ella (Aprieta levemente el vaso) Era la persona de la cual el le juro amor eterno se que (Alza la voz dolida) AUN LA AMA Y YO DONDE QUEDO DONDE!?

Song estaba perpleja pero solo pidió que se calmara sin mucho resultado como podría calmar a una chica cuando su novio de dos años ni caso le hace solo seguía diciendo que tras Jhon de haberle dado tantas oportunidades ella no le hacía caso pero el colmo fue que ella en el año que se casaron lo avía traicionado y peor avía quedado embarazada del sujeto con el que engaño a Jhon cuando así fue él se divorció y se separó de ella sin decirle nada solo se marchó de la casa ya con unos meses se conocieron ella y Jhon pero Ana ya lo estaba queriendo ya que desde que lo avía visto se avía enamorado y cuando el le dijo ser su novia salto de alegría pero tras eso no hubo caricias ni nada y ella se vestía con atuendos reveladores y era como atrevida a ver si así su novio despabilaba un poco y la tomara como era debido como su novia o su mujer pero todo sus intentos era un asco no funcionaba o no era lo suficiente atractiva para el pero solo suspiro.

Song: No crees que estas exagerando Ana ¿? Vamos de seguro te ama (Le sonríe) Solo debes darle un poco de tiempo entiéndelo 3 años de noviazgo y uno de casado y todos eso con constante cuernos bueno es comprensible

Ana: Si lo se entendería si no que hubiera un pequeño fallo hay (Song levanta la ceja y le iba a preguntar) La cosa es que la muy perra le envió una carta a Jhon de que quería hablar con el

Song: Ohh (Sorprendida) Vamos de seguro no pasara nada (Le grita que ese momento era ese día) Haya entonces que demonios haces aquí ve y pártele la cara

Ana: No lo are ya dos años Song y no quiero ya me ando cansando si (Termina su té y ve a Song) Además en la carta que leí (Se le caen unas lágrimas) Ella dice que avía perdido al bebe y que deseaba que el y ella formara una familia el sueño de Jhon

Song: Ana por favor solo te haces daño dejando que todo sea como ella quiere se que el te quiere vamos no seas tonta (Golpea la mesa) Ve y búscalo y muéstrale que tu eres mejor que ella

Ana solo comenzó a sollozar mientras Song solo suspiro a ver que ella no aria nada por proteger a la persona que amaba solo suspiro y espero que ella se calmara mientras que ella comenzó a comer lo que tenía y pidió otro plato mientras que la leona comía en silencio tras haberse terminado el segundo plato de dumpling Ana suspiro y miro a Song que comía tranquilamente y ella recordó algo y se limpió las lágrimas mientras se servía un poco mas de té para luego ver de nuevo a la leopardo de las nieves.

Ana: Dime algo Po estaba enamorado de una hembra llamada (Recordando) Tigresa no es así ¿? Tú crees que el no sentirá algo por ella aun

Song: (Se ríe y la ve divertida) Que va Po me ama a mi ahora de seguro ni hay rastro de ella en su corazón

Ana: Estas segura mírame a mi dos años y Jhon aun no me toma como se debe (Suspira y ve a Song) Si es así regresa después de un tiempo donde el vivía donde ella esta y si el no la ama lo sabrás

Song: Mira Ana yo confió en mi esposo y el en mi no debo demostrar nada (Algo enojada con la leona) Sea como sea para el ella es pasado yo soy su presente y futuro es nuestra hija

Ana: (Bebe un poco de su Té) Pero lo que me contaste el la amaba con todo su corazón no es cierto (Se come un dumpling) Y si es así quien dice que si al verla esa llama que ahora esta apagada vuelva a encenderse como dicen donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan Song

Song: (La ve con ganas de matarla) Escúchame Ana de que tu te dejes por vencida es tu problema (Se levanta para irse) No el mío no es mi caso confió en mi marido y lo amo entiendes

Ana: (Deja el dinero en la mesa y ve a Song) Si es así ve regresa al valle de la paz si es cierto que no la ama lo sabrás pero si no es así (Comienza a caminar hasta alcanzarla) Lo sabrás por que donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan y donde quedan cenizas abra fuego de nuevo y mas si el la amaba tanto Song ve al valle de la paz y confírmalo entonces

/Fin del recuerdo/

Ahora estaba ella sentada esperando a su amado esposo las palabras de la leona le llegaban a la cabeza cada 5 minutos no podría negar que ella podría tener algo de razón en eso pero no desecho esa idea como podría ser eso cierto ya que en ese mismo día Jhon avía vuelto y cuando se encontraron tomo a Ana entre sus brazos y le planto un beso lleno de amor y que sin decir nada se la llevo quien sabe dónde y cuándo la volvió a ver ella estaba mas que feliz contenta y sobre todo que caminaba raro y recordó que ella caminaba así cuando tuvo su primera noche con Po entonces esas palabras decidió desecharlas pero por eso ella avía vuelto necesitaba saber que en el corazón de Po solo estuviera ella y nadie mas pero estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

Song: No Song tranquila no pasa nada entre tu marido y Tigresa (Tratándose de calmarse) Tu caso no es como Jhon y Ana y hablando de ellos que abra pasado con esos dos

Recordando que luego de unos días tras esa conversación Ana y Jhon eran ya mas novio que otra cosa hasta que Song le pidió a Jhon y a sus amigos que llevaran a las demás a su campamento cercano y cuando así fue Ana salió detrás de su novio algo no le gustaba y luego supo que por un mal entendido Ana rompió con Jhon y lo seguía para dejarlo sin ser capaz de reproducirse ya que ella dijo bien en claro "SI NO ERES MÍO NO SERÁS DE NADIE" le recordaba esas palabra a ella después de todo ella le dijo algo similar a Po pero ahora estaba algo preocupada ya que su amado esposo aun no llegaba y se estaba desesperando cada vez mas.

Song: Tranquila Song solo se le abra hecho tarde después de todo solo fue a ver a Jhon (Suspira y sonríe) Después de todo no es la primera vez que llega tarde Po con esos tres

Ana: (Entrando por la ventana) Song crees que Jhon estará con Po por favor (Ve que Song se gira rápidamente) Si fuera así lo hubiera encontrado cuando llegue

Song: Ana!? Que haces aquí espera un momento (Analizando sus palabras) Si tu estas aquí entonces Jhon debería estar aquí o no ¿? Verdad

Ana: (Ve a la cachorra dormida) Esta mas grande bueno como decía si Jhon estuviera aquí crees que no estuviera gritando a los cielos que tenga piedad de su pobre alma

Song: (Desesperada por completo) Hay no, no, no vamos cálmate no puede ser vamos Po no me aria eso (Ve a Ana desesperada) No es cierto no me lo aria no es verdad ¿?

Ana no sabía que decir ya que ella solo buscaba a Jhon para asesinarlo porque según ella le fue infiel (SI quiere puedo decir eso XP) ahora solo entro a esa casa ya que le llego el olor de Song ya como eran amiga ella reconocía ese olor bien claro además de que la luz estaba encendida y de que se podía escuchar su voz como desesperada mientras que Song estaba dando vuelta en toda la casa pensando donde carajo estaba Po si era así como dice Ana si Jhon no estaba en el valle con quién demonios estaba su marido no quería desconfiar de, el pero ahora estaba comenzando a dudar y eso no le gustaba para nada a ella.

Ana: Vamos Song cálmate no abra pasado nada (Ve que suspira aliviada) Me gustaría quedarme pero debo ir por mi Ex –Novio

Song: Esta bien gracias cuando llegue Po le preguntare por que su tardanza gracias Ana (La abraza y le sonríe) No has pensado en hablar con el antes de dejarlos estéril ¿?

Y nos quedamos aquí XP en el próximo será Entre la espada y la pared nunca debes esconder nada a una mujer enamorada!? Ahora las preguntas XD ¿Será que el titulo significa de que Po estará en problema? ¿Qué ara Song cuando descubra la verdad? ¿Qué ara Po cuando se lo diga? Esto y mucho mas para el próximo capitulo se cuidan chicos n.n


	12. Chapter 12

Disculpe la demora estaba de vacaciones XD en el anterior vimos que Song estaba preocupada ahora las pregunta ¿Qué ara Song cuando descubra la verdad? ¿Qué ara Po cuando le diga a Song la verdad? Les invito a descubrirla.

Capitulo 12 Entre la espada y la pared, nunca debes esconderle algo a una mujer, enamorada

Las horas avían pasado en el valle de la paz todo era normal y tranquilidad se odia notar a los habitante saliendo saludándose amablemente como era de costumbre abriendo sus negocios y demás pero en una casa avía una leopardo de las nieves con unas ojeras con su mano en la mesa mientras movía sus garras en la mesa luego de que se despidió de Ana la cual solo le dijo que pensaría en hablar con su Ex-Novio mientras se despidieron Song estaba esperando a su esposo que no avía llegado en todo el tiempo ya era de mañana y aun no llegaba estaba comenzando a desesperarse y mucho.

Song: (Con un tic en su ojo derecho) Bien vamos Song no debes pensar mal de el (De dios sabe donde tenia un cuchillo de carnicero) Solo tranquila no sucederá nada no debes usar este cuchillo (Suspira mientras miraba el filo y lo deja clavado en la mesa) Vamos Song es tu marido nunca te engañaría jamás.

En otra parte en un campo de bambú estaba un oso panda recostado en una cama improvisada tras una noche demasiado salvaje para el y para su joven amante que estaba a su lado dormida contenta mientras se podía ver que estaba abrazada al cuerpo de su hombre el cual estaba dormido pero poco a poco comenzó a despertar y verse envuelto en unos brazos al dirigirse la mirada ve a una bella tigresa dormida a su lado se podía ver su cuerpo desnudo sus pechos de un buen tamaño subir y bajar por cada respiración y ver cada parte de su cuerpo y mas ir bajando asía su vientre y mas al ver su intimidad mojada y con rastre de sangre el se sonrojo por esa noche muy salvaje para el y para ella beso su frente asiéndola ronronear.

Po: (Acaricia su mejilla) Demonios es hora de irme Song me va a matar cuando llegue (La deja dormida y busca su pantalón) Donde abre dejado mi ropa que lio en realidad (Al levantarse alguien lo taclea y lo hace caer) Hay mi dios que sucede que paso (Ve a Tigresa encima de el y ronronea en su espalda) Tigresa por favor sabes que debo volver

Tigresa: (Desnuda encima de el mientras muerde su oreja) No mi querido Po aun no terminamos (Mueve su cola rápidamente mientras le da la vuelta y se relame los labios) Aun no hasta que me hagas el amor como anoche (Toma las manos de Po y la coloca en sus pechos) Ah, ah mi amor vamos solo una vez mas no seas malo (Toma su miembro y lo masajea) Vamos querido que dice….

Po la callo con un beso mientras comenzaba a levantarla abrirle las piernas y de una darle una fuerte clavada asiendo que Tigresa abriera la boca moviera su cabeza asía arriba con la boca abierta y la lengua de afuera mientras Po comenzó a darle duro sin importarle nada mas sin saber que su mujer estaba dándole de comer a su hija mientras pensaba (Song no desconfíes de tu esposo tranquila no estará con nadie solo confía en el nada mas) pero parte de ella sabia que eso no era cierto deseaba confiar en su marido pero aun no llevaba tres horas mas tarde Po avía dejado a Tigresa de nuevo inconsciente pero feliz la dejo dormida mientras le dejo su ropa aun lado y Po se volvió transformar en Jake cuando así fue tomo su ropa y se metió en un lago para darse un baño.

Jake: Song va asesinarme cuando trate de explicarle a la hora que llegue (Lavándose el cuerpo con un jabón) Por que Tigresa tenia un jabón entre sus cosas (Pensando pero suspira) Espero que funcione esto si no me van asesinar y no quiero eso (Ve a Tigresa dormida y le sonríe) Por ahora es mejor dejarla dormida ahora a la casa

Se levanta se seca y se coloca su ropa y comenzó a dar pasos asía su casa mientras caminaba saludaba a los demás los cuales le regresaba el saludo cuando llego a su casa solo vio como si fuera una casa de terror cuando toco la puerta no se escucho nada comenzó a darle miedo mas el silencioso trago saliva y entro con cuidado comenzó a caminar de puntilla era lo raro mientras mas caminaba mas su corazón palpitaba con mas rapidez y su mente le gritaba "SAL DE HAY Y NO REGRESES HASTA UNAS 4 MESES DESPUES" cuando de pronto escucho un ruido y miro y era su pequeña bebe con una pelota cuando ve a su Papi corre y lo abraza fuertemente.

Selena: (Lo ve emocionada) Papi, Papi donde estabas tenia mucha hambrita Mami esta rarita (La ve con sus ojitos y levanta sus manitas) Papi levántame mi quede que la levantes

Jake: (La levanta y besa su frente) Hay mi pequeña cachorra dime donde esta Mami (Ve a su pequeña con amor) Tengo que ir a ver a Mama

Selena: (Señala su cuarto) Hay esta Mami aunque no se por que anda como enojadita (Sin darse cuenta que su Padre estaba temblando como flan) Bueno Papi mi se ira a jugar

Se baja de los brazo de su padre y se va con su pelota a jugar mientras Jake con todo su valor comenzó a subir pero cada paso era como si viera la casa convertida en una casa vieja con marcas en las paredes y un frio de muerte y como si la paredes estuviera escrito "SE QUE HICISTE" "NO PODRAS HUIR" "MI AMOR VEN NO ANDO ENOJADA FURIOSA" "SOLO VEN TE ARE TU TUMBA" con miedo llego a su cuarto cuando así fue su habitación estaba cerrada así que decidió abrir la puerta cuando la abrió su imaginación pensó que se trataba de un cuarto de tortura y frente de el un ser oscuro con mirada endemoniada con unos ojos llenos de llamas rojas como la sangre cuando así fue la realidad apareció todo era normal y solo estaba su amada frente de el en su cama furiosa mientras estaba cruzada de brazos.

Jake: (Se rasca la nuca nervioso) JeJe hola mi amor disculpa se me hizo tarde con los chicos (La ve que mueve su pie rápidamente) Glum ya se que me demore amor solo fue una vez no volverá a pasar créeme

Pero antes de que se acercara Song se levantó furiosa lo arrincono contra la pared mientras tomaba su mano y comenzaba a olfatearlo cuando así fue Jake estaba con los ojos cerrados pero el sonrió cuando pensó que el se avía bañado pero de pronto le agarran a su amigo cuando así fue abrió los ojos en par en par y grito como niñita "KYYYYYYAAAAAAA" cuando así fue miraba con miedo a Song la cual retiro su mano y saco un pelo de color anaranjado de su cuello y además de que ella podía oler aun cuando se bañara una mujer casada podía oler la infidelidad a kilómetros cuando así fue tomo el cuello de Jake con fuerza mientras mostraba sus garras con fuerza y la clavaba en la pared.

Song: (Rasguña la pared provocando un fuerte sonido) COMO DEMONIOS ME HAS ENGAÑADO ENSERIO PO COMO PUDISTE (Se le caen algunas lágrimas mientras baja su garra asía abajo) COMO PUDISTE TE DI MI CONFIANZA COMO PO ERES MI ESPOSO MALDITO

Jake: (Temblando del miedo) Puedo explicarlo te lo aseguro además de eso te dije que no debíamos volver (Limpia sus lágrimas) Perdón es que solo era verla pero las cosas pasaron

Song: (Le da un patazo en sus hijos) DIME QUE NO TE CORRISTE DENTRO DE ELLA DIME QUE NO LE HICISTE EL AMOR DIMELO! (Solo veía a Jake que estaba adolorido mientras tenia lágrimas en sus ojos) DIME QUE SOLO FUE BESOS MIENTEME POR FAVOR DIME MENTIRAS

Jake: (Adolorido y llorando) Te dije que no fue pensado solo fue sin previo aviso trate de huir pero no pude (Sonando como niña chiquita mientras se agarraba sus hijos) Ella no lo quiso querida te lo juro no me pegues mas

Pero no sirvió Song lo arrojo asía la cama tomo un mazo de amasar masa y se lanzó encima cuando así fue un fuerte grito se escuchó en todo el valle de la paz cuando así fue se escuchó gritos desgarro hasta el azote de un látigo de muebles siendo arrojados además de eso estaba también se podía escuchar mas gritos fuertemente como "ESPERA MI AMOR PODEMOS HABLARLO DE FORMA CIVILIZADA DEJA ESE CUCHILLO" "AHHHHHH POR FAVOR SUELTA ESE LÁTIGO MI VIDA" "NO ARROJES LOS MUEBLES ESPERA POR QUE TIENES UNAS ESPADAS ESPERA NOOOOOO" todos los habitante se quedaron mirando preocupados pero decidieron seguir adelante no mas mientras Selena estaba confundida pero seguía jugando con su pelota cuando así fue la pateo asía donde estaba una cachorra la cual estaba mirando el restaurante.

Selena: Disculpa me pasas me pelota (La llama hasta que gira) Mucho gusto me llamo Selena como te llamas pequeña

Niña: Me llamo Jessy busco a mi Papa (Toma la pelota y se la da) Mucho gusto tengo 4 añitos y medio

Selena: (Con su pelota en mano) Si e así vamos a jugar juntos y tu Mama donde esta (Arroja la pelota) Donde puede estar

Jessy: Mi Mami bueno preguntando por donde estará Papa (Toma la pelota y la arroja asía ella) Además buscamos a mi Papi no lo conozco

Selena se confundió por la pequeña leopardo que miraba sus ojos eran de un color que ella ya avía visto pero donde además ella apenas tenia 3 añitos como podría recordar bien las cosas pero ese color era café claro era raro solo recordó a una pantera negra de ojos café oscuro pero decidió seguir jugando mientras tanto dentro avía una leopardo algo delgada pero cuando termino de preguntar salió y vio a su pequeña que estaba jugando se acercó y las interrumpió un poco.

Jessy: Mami ya terminaste mira mi nueva amiguita se llama Selena (Señalando contenta a su amiguita) Ella es mi Mami conócela

Leopardo: Hola mucho gusto me llamo Jess soy la Mamá de Jessy (Le acaricia la cabeza con cariño) Lamento pero mi niña y yo debemos irnos ya

Selena: Esta bien pero me prometen que volverá no es así (Ve que ella asiente contenta y alegre) WI! Que alegría entonces los estaré esperando

Jess tomo a tu cachorra y se marchó mientras Selena se despedía y decidió entrar a su casa cuando abrió la puerta se veía a su padre arrastrándose con sus manos y su Madre furiosa con un látigo y tenía un atuendo de color negro ella hizo todo lo que una niña de su edad hubiera hecho solo cerró la puerta y decidió seguir jugando mientras dentro Jake estaba siendo azotado con un latigazo mientras el huida valerosamente de su mujer la cual lo tomaba lo enviaba contra la pared y le daba con látigos fuertemente en su espalda para luego tomarlo y agarrarle su amigo con fuerza asiéndolo gritar de dolor para luego darle de cachetada para darle de nalgadas con latigazos con fuerza mientras ella estaba llorando.

Song: (Dejándole las nalgas rojas) Vez como duele amor (Furiosa gritando y llorando) VEZ COMO ME DUELE EL CORAZON DE QUE TE AYAS ACOSTADO CON ESA ZORRA RAYADA

Jake: (Llorando y tratando de escapar) AHHHHHHHH DUELE POR FAVOR TEN PIEDAD (Recibe mas nalgadas con el látigo) POR FAVOR QUERIDA YA TE EXPLIQUE FUE TU CULPA NO MÍA

Song: (Lo arroja asía la pared y toma una tabla de madera) MI CULPA ME OSAS CULPAR A MI A TU ADORABLE ESPOSA (Furiosa le da con la tabla en sus nalgas y un rodillazo en sus hijos) TIENES BOLAS PARA ENGAÑARME PERO NO PARA ACEPTAR TU CULPA NO

Jake estaba llorando de dolor logro escapar mientras se arrastraba por el suelo fue tomado por su mujer y lo arrastro por todo el suelo hasta su cuarto donde lo arrojo asía la cama y se acerco con el látigo y se le arrojo encima mientras Jake grito como niñita y se volvieron a escuchar gritos de dolor suplicas gritos de ayuda de auxilio de piedad y demás cosas mientras tanto en otra parte en el bosque de bambú estaba una joven tigresa levantándose y se tallo sus ojos por que se avía quedado dormida mucho tiempo cuando se dio cuenta no estaba su amado donde estaría se levanto con algo de esfuerzo.

Tigresa: (Mueve su cola de lado a lado) Po amor donde estarás querido (Busca su ropa y la ve doblada) Hay mi querido me dejaste hasta la ropa aun lado (Huele su camisa con el aroma de Po) Que delicia como podría evitar vivir con tu aroma (Ve el cielo dando que era el medio día) Será mejor que vaya ya al palacio (Se mueve y le causa dolor mientras se recostaba en la piedra) Demonios me duele el cuerpo y como no con esa cogida tan salvaje dios que me encanto

Ella se relamía los labios mientras se tocaba sus pechos como Po le avía hecho y bajo su mano asía su intimidad y se comienza a tocarla mientras ella gime fuertemente sin saber que Po estaba de mal en peor estaba siendo castigado cuando así fue tras unas dos horas desde eso Tigresa regreso al palacio de jade cuando así fue el maestro Shifu estaba asustado pero al verla se sintió aliviado iba a decirle algo pero ella solo paso de lado dejando a los presentes confundido pero de pronto abrieron sus ojos en par en par ya que a ambos le llego el olor de sudado y también el olor de Po

Shifu: (Tose levemente) Cof, cof nadie dirá nada de acuerdo (Asiente como los demás) bien nos iremos ahora

Y nos quedamos aquí XD en el próximo será El momento de la verdad el espejo de la realidad cumple un deseo mas!? Que sucederá ahora con esto ahora las preguntas ¿Qué sucederá ahora con el titulo? ¿Qué pasara con Tigresa? ¿Esa cachorra que tiene que ver? Esto y mucho mas en el próximo capitulo se cuidan nos veremos bay, bay XD n.n


	13. Chapter 13

Y otro mas chicos lamento mi demora muchos problemas ahora las preguntas XD ¿Qué sucederá ahora con el titulo? ¿Qué pasara con Tigresa? ¿Esa cachorra que tiene que ver? Les invito a descubrirlo hora.

Capítulo 13 El momento de la verdad el espejo de la realidad cumple un deseo mas

Ha pasado ya dos años desde que Po y Tigresa avían tenido una noche de pasión demasiado salvaje y de que Song supiera de su infidelidad y lo castigara como se debía ahora Jake el tigre blanco con negro el cual era Po estaba en su casa en un bello día algo preocupado ya que Tigresa lo buscaba desde esa noche y no para hablar si no para poseerlo ella ya no estaba conforme con una sola vez deseaba todo de, el y lo conseguía cuando Jake tenia que ir a comprar algunas cosas para su familia ya que Song de castigo le mandaba a buscar mercancía que estaba en otro valle sin saber que eso buscaba Tigresa como el se iba aparecía la líder de los 5 furioso a su lado con sus manos en su espalda sin que el se diera cuenta y ella dijera "Que hermoso día no lo piensas así amor" cuando se daba cuenta el pobre guerrero de jade era muy tarde ya que Tigresa se arrojaba a sus brazos y lo besaba feroz mente y comenzaba a manosearlo asiendo que eso terminara en nada mas ni nada menos que una sección de sexo salvaje y al aire libre pero hubo un tiempo que Tigresa dejo de buscarlo y ya avía pasado como un año y unos meses era raro.

Jake: Que raro usualmente Tigresa siempre me atrapa en estos días (Barriendo la entrada de su casa) Me pregunto le abra sucedido algo o que será

Song: (Se asoma la ventana) Pero que estará haciendo (ve que su esposo ve al palacio de jade) Será mejor que no estés pensando en Tigresa porque si es así te castigo de nuevo

Jake tiembla y comienza a barrer mas rápido Song al verlo sonríe tiernamente mientras miraba a su pequeña niña como estaba jugando con sus figuras de acción que su padre le avía hecho todo era normal entre ellos desde lo que sucedió pero todo no estaba como esperaba por que en el palacio de jade estaba Tigresa con los demás reunidos los cuales estaban algo preocupados por alguna razón sobre todo Shifu la única que estaba de buen humor era nada mas ni nada menos que Tigresa la cual andaba como si nada eso era lo mas raro todos estaban reunidos a petición de ella y muchos tenían algo de miedo por esa misma razón.

Shifu: Bueno Tigresa dime que esta sucediendo que pasa (Mirándola confundido) Has actuado raro tras lo que sucedió ya hace unos meses

Víbora: Se debe que se trata de algo relacionado con Po no es cierto (Ve a Tigresa moviendo su cola emocionada) Glum no creo que me quiera enterar

Mono: (Con su mano se rasca su nuca) Tu no mas algo anda mal y algo me dice que Po estará en grandes problema no es así

Mantis: (En el otro hombro de mono) Con cuerdo contigo por alguna razón Po le da a doler como cuando paso con Song

Grulla: De seguro las cosas ya están en si complicado (Ve al lado de Tigresa algo y suspira) Bueno y entonces que aremos realmente

Tigresa: Nadie ara nada yo me encargare de Po después de todo el es mi pareja (Ve que iba a decir los demás en contra) SI alguien se le ocurre decir que no es cierto LO MATO AHORA MISMO

Todos cerraron sus bocas rápidamente cuando escucharon a Tigresa la cual solo sonrió y se levantó y fue en busca de su pareja la cual estaba dándole de comer a su pequeña mientras Song avía salido hacer un encargo se le avía ocurrido enviar unas carta a sus amigas y sobre todo una carta asía el amigo de Po Jhon LP Escal y sobre todo a Ana su buena amiga mientras tanto estaba fuera del valle de la paz Tigresa estaba frente de la casa de Jake el cual estaba por salir cuando escuchan que toca cuando va a ver era Tigresa que cargaba un canasto y pidió entrar y entro mientras Selena estaba jugando con su pelota tranquilamente hasta que vio a Tigresa y la quedo mirando fijamente.

Jake: Dime Tigresa que ha sucedido no te he visto desde hace un año y 5 meses que ha sucedido he estado preocupado (Toma su mano y la ve con cariño) Me has tenido muy preocupado Tigresa

Tigresa: (Lo ve con infinito cariño) Lo lamento mi amor es que sido por ciertas circunstancia (Entrelaza su mano con la de Po) Por eso estoy aquí para decirte la razón

Jake: Enserio!? ? Entonces dime lo que ha sucedido de verdad (Coloca su mano en la mejilla de Tigresa) Vamos querida dime que sucede puedo sabe…

No sigue porque de pronto un fuerte llanto llama su atención cuando se da cuenta Tigresa avía separado su mano de la de el para tomar el canasto y sacar de, el un cachorro de un año máximo no mas era de un pelaje blanco y de ojos idénticos a su madre pero sus ojos se veía como negros de forma de un panda al verlo el casi se paraliza hasta que Tigresa lo ve con mucho amor mientras se acerca a el mientras Selena estaba confundida mirando a su papa y a su amiga cuando así fue Jake estaba mirando los ojos de Tigresa y ella miraba los ojos de Jake con mucho amor.

Tigresa: Este pequeño que tengo en mis manos Po (Toma su mano y la entrelaza con la de ella) Es tu hijo por eso deje de venir y estoy aquí ya cumplí un añito por eso mi amor

Jake: (La ve sorprendida y la besa en los labios) Es mi hijo que hermoso es ver a mi pequeño fruto de nuestro amor Tigresa (Ve al cachorro y le sonríe) Aunque fue luego de lo que nos paso

Tigresa: (Lo abraza y coloca su cabeza en su hombro) Se que fue mi error dejarte pero ahora estamos aquí con nuestro hijo (Ve que Po junta su mano cargando al pequeño) De ahora en adelante estaremos juntos

Selena: (Se acerca a su Padre confundida) Papi que sucede quien es ella y quien es el pequeño (Señalando al cachorro que cargaban) Que sucede y Mami sabe esto

Jake: (Algo nervioso) Bueno mi niña el es tu hermanito y tu eres su hermana mayor así que mi bebe no le digas a Mami si

Selena: (Le sonríe) Yo ser hermana bueno pero no te preocupes Papi (Ve que su Papa estaba feliz) No diré nada ya que Mami ya lo sabe no es así Mami

Tanto Jake como Tigresa ven asía donde estaba saludando la pequeña al hacerlo se dan cuenta que hay estaba Song y muy enojada se podía ver desde lejos antes de que pudiera decir se escuchó "ASÍ QUE UN HIJO NO TE CONFORMASTE CON METERME EL CUERNO SI NO QUE LA DEJASTE PREÑADA AHORA VAS A VER" y la leopardo de las nieves se arrojó asía ambos mientras que Selena avía comenzado a cargar a su hermanito mientras tanto su madre avía tomado su látigo el cual hace dos años avía castigado a su amado esposo el cual corría evitando el látigo al igual que Tigresa mientras las cosas iban de lo mas normal entre ellos no tan lejos de ahí avía una sombra que estaba mirando el palacio de jade y detrás de, el 5 sombras mas aparecieron.

Junjie: Al fin el espejo de las realidades ya esta en su mejor lugar (Ve el espejo como brillaban con intensidad) Ahora solo necesitamos el punto mas alto y ese es

Dirige su mirada asía el palacio de jade el cual estaba como siempre todo ocupado en sus entrenamiento mientras que en el valle de la paz se escuchaba fuertemente gritos de un hombre y de una mujer y de otra enfurecida y rabiando de odio realmente y así era dentro se podía ver a Song con su látigo enviándolo asía Tigresa la cual lo esquivo y al hacerlo la pared se quebró un poco Song estaba muy enfurecida se podía notar realmente y lo que tenía preocupada a Tigresa era ese poder que tenía ahora cuando la conoció no era así de fuerte que estaba sucediendo.

Song: Pensaste que no me avía entrenado en este tiempo (Sujeta fuertemente el látigo) Ahora veras que mi fuerza esta por igual a la tuya AHORA VERAN

Tigresa y Jake estaba aterrados si eso era cierto les iba a ser muy difícil mientras tanto en el palacio de jade estaba Shifu y los demás entrenando como era de costumbre pero sin saber que en las cercanías del palacio estaba un grupo de 6 personas los cuales miraban con una sonrisa las puertas y de un chasquido las puertas son abierta fuertemente provocando que Víbora Grulla Mono Mantis Shifu miraran la puerta mirando a Junjie y a sus leopardos mas que listo para enfrentarse a ellos.

Shifu: No puede ser tu de nuevo (Mirando fijamente a su enemigo) Esta vez no te dejare que te salgas con la tuya

Junjie: Oh eso crees Shifu que estúpido que eres (Mostrando el espejo de las realidades el cual brillaba con intensidad) Esta vez no podrás detenerme (Levanta el Espejo por encima de el) Espejo de las Realidades concédeme mi deseo y mi deseo es que yo y mis alumnos tengamos el poder mas haya que cualquier ser humano

Shifu: NO lo hagas idiota deténgalo no dejemos que lo haga (Mirando a sus alumnos) Vayan por el ahora mismo deténganlo

Y así fue como los furiosos se lanza asía el pero Mono fue interceptado por uno de los leopardos como todos los demás pero en una pequeña batalla pero cuando así fue el cuerpo del leopardo comenzó a brillar su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar comenzó a tomar la forma de un ser mas grande sus dientes comenzaron a ser mas grande en sus manos algo filoso salió en cada uno eran una especie de punta filosa y su cola comenzó aparecer tres dientes sus garras mas grandes tomando el cuerpo como de Tai Lung todos y cada uno de ellos tomaron aquella forma mientras que Junjie su cuerpo comienza hacerse mas grande de los normal el doble que el de sus alumnos cuando así fue sus uñas crecieron mas de lo normal y de su cabeza tres cuernos aparecieron su cola se tornó larga y al final unas cuchillas eran 5 en total y de su espalda le salieron ahora puntas negras en un total de 3 pares de dos filas y de su pecho aparecieron como dientes en forma de coraza cubriendo su cuerpo enteramente.

Junjie: Al fin después de tantos años podre tomar lo que he deseado gracias al espejo de las realidades (Coloca el espejo en su pecho el cual se abre y lo resguarda dentro de su cuerpo) Ahora no abra forma que me detenga nunca mas ahora acábenlos

Los leopardos se arrojaron asía los furiosos los cuales se lanzaron rápidamente asía ellos pero no pudieron en contra de la velocidad y de la nueva fuerza de ellos por que solo un golpe directo lograba quebrar los hueso de su oponente los cuales evitaban a toda costa pero eso no fue suficiente ya que sus fuerzas y velocidad no se comparaba con la de ellos ya que Mono fue enviado fuertemente asía la pared provocando que cayera al suelo inconsciente con su cuerpo fracturado como Víbora Grulla y Mantis todos estaban en el suelo heridos sin poder moverse por el dolor de sus cuerpos mientras Shifu miraba como sus alumnos avían sido vencidos tan fácil estaba preocupado.

Junjie: Después de mucho esperar ahora te e vencido Shifu a ti y a todos (Con su cola destruye un pilar) Toda china será mía y luego todo el mundo

Shifu: Me has vencido por medio de una reliquia no por tus propias fuerzas (Se coloca en posición de combate) Aun cuando me cueste me enfrentare a ti

Junjie: JaJa tu tratar de vencerme que idiota eres Shifu (Muestra sus garras) Es hora de que acabemos con esto de una vez por todas

Shifu se lanzó asía Junjie el cual ni se movió cuando Shifu lo ataco con sus piernas en su pecho pero en vez de hacerle algún daño el daño se lo hizo el ya que al golpearlo su pierna se escuchó un ligero crujido Shifu estaba herido antes de poder salir de ahí la cola de Junjie lo golpeo rápidamente enviándolo asía afuera del salón de entrenamiento mientras los leopardos estaban acercándose así a su maestro el cual estaba mirando a Shifu derrotado tratando de pararse sin poder lograrlo su cuerpo le dolía sus huesos estaban fracturado no como de muerte pero como para no poderse moverse jamás pensó que por primera vez en su vida hubiera deseado que Po haya quebrado ese espejo ahora estaba pagando las consecuencia.

Junjie: AL fin tenemos el poder que aviamos deseado y les prometí alumnos míos ahora (Ve a Shifu sin poder levantarse) Lo que debemos hacer es atacar el valle de la paz (Golpea el suelo con su cola provocando un leve temblor) Vaya a destruir el valle de la paz ahora

Sus alumnos gritaron que si fuertemente pero cuando iba a suceder se escuchó un gemido lastimero que provoco que Junjie mirara asía atrás dejando ver que se trataba de Jake y Tigresa estaban atacando a uno de los leopardos provocando que ellos se pusieran alerta mientras tanto Junjie estaba furioso por lo que sucedía y mas al saber que aún quedaban dos guerreros pero no reconocía a el nuevo pero de pronto el tomo una piedra cambiando de forma dejando ver que era un panda algo delgado y fornido en parte el cual era Po dejando ver que ellos iban a luchar por el palacio de jade mientras tanto en el valle de la paz todos estaban mirando asía el palacio con preocupación sobre todo Song ya que Zeng les fue avisar rápidamente que se encontró con una escena algo peculiar y era a Jake y a Tigresa estaban en el suelo siendo sometidos por Song y su látigo pero cuando el les grito sobre lo que sucedía en el palacio ellos subieron rápidamente para enfrentarlos mientras que Song se encargaría de los cachorros cuidándolos.

Song: (Mirando preocupada) No me lo puedo creer ahora que sucederá yo (Ve a su pequeña y al cachorro que tiene) Demonios si pudiera ellos estar aquí los voy a cuidar pequeños lo prometo

Y nos quedamos aquí en el próximo será Recordando sobre viejas amistades y de sus inicios!? Ahora las preguntas ¿Qué sucederá ahora con Po y Tigresa? ¿Junjie lograra derrotarlos? ¿Cuándo todo termine que ara Song? Y para informales estamos por acabar el fic unos capítulos mas y se acabara nos veremos bay, bay se cuidan n.n chicos nos veremos.


	14. Chapter 14

Bueno el capitulo lamento mi demora es que andan arreglando mi casa que lio en si bueno las preguntas ¿Qué sucederá ahora con Po y Tigresa? ¿Junjie lograra derrotarlos? ¿Cuándo todo termine que ara Song? Les invito a descubrirlo.

Capitulo 14 Recordando sobre viejas amistadas y sus inicios

El valle de la paz un lugar hermoso y pacifico para vivir pero ahora avía un gran combate entre dos guerreros una era la maestra Tigresa líder de los 5 furiosos los guerreros mas poderosos de toda china y junto a ella se podía ver un panda un poco musculoso este era Po el ex guerrero dragón las cosas no iban bien entre ellos ahora que Junjie comenzó a usar el espejo de las realidades para que el y sus estudiantes tuvieran mas poder entre ellos como podrían vencerlo eran criaturas sumamente fuerte mas de lo normal ahora ellos eran los únicos que podrían darle batalla.

Po: demonios que aremos Tigresa (De espalda de Tigresa) No creo que podremos salir ilesos de este combate no lo crees así

Tigresa: (Con su espalda contra la de Po) Si lo se son demasiado fuerte además sus cuerpos son como el acero (Mirando a los leopardos) Nos será bien difícil poder vencerlos rayos

Junjie: JaJa no podrán vencer a mis alumnos ahora con el poder que tiene (Golpea el suelo fuertemente) Ahora adelante no les tenga miedo acábenlos ahora mismo

Y así fue como los leopardos se arrojaron asía Po y Tigresa al hacerlo el ex guerrero dragón comenzó a moverse esquivando los movimiento mientras aprovechaba y le daba un patazo en el cuerpo a uno de los leopardos mientras esquivaba al otro pero no podía lograr causarle mas daño que un simple cosquilleo que estaba sucediendo realmente pero tenia que luchar en eso uno de ellos trata de enterrarle una de sus puntas filosas era claro que si una sola los tocaba serian cortado como si nada mientras Po daba un golpee cuando uno de ellos golpeaba el suelo elevando su cara unos momentos pero aun así no era suficiente para derrotarlos mientras que con Tigresa, le sucedía las cosas por igual por primera vez, sus manos le dolían demasiado.

Tigresa: (Cansada y agotada) Demonios, como podremos vencerlos sus, cuerpos son como el acero (Mientras, se arrojaba para golpearlo) Maldición, por que no puedo vencerlo

Leopardo1: (Sonríe, mirándola golpeando su pecho) Que aburrido ahora, somos mas fuerte que antes, y mucho mas poderoso.

Tigresa ruge, y le da una fuerte patada pero aun así no le hizo, nada pero en un descuido fue golpeada, por la cola del leopardo enviándola contra la pared, asiéndola escupir sangre Po al ver eso, corrió asía ella mientras la tomaba en brazos, mientras Junjie estaba observándolos mientras sonreía, divertido por lo que estaba sucediendo mientras que Po, estaba tomando a Tigresa entre sus brazos preocupado, mientras que ella la líder de los 5 furiosos, estaba adolorida su cuerpo le dolía fuertemente, mientras con cuidado toma la pata de Po y la aprieta levemente, mientras lo ve a los ojos.

Tigresa: Po mi amor, ah duele (Cierra los ojos y, aprieta los dientes) Sabes me alegro de que estemos juntos, sobre todo (Entrelaza, su garra con la de el) Que tengamos un hermoso, hijo me alegro tenerlo y que seas su Papa.

Po: (Preocupado al, ver la sangre que escupió) NO estate tranquila, nada malo te sucederá lo cuidaremos juntos, nosotros (Se aferra a la, mano de Tigresa) Vamos debe haber algo, que pueda hacer (Recordando, algo) Vamos recuerdo que Jhon me dijo algo, además recuerdo como los conocí.

/Recuerdo de una amistad/

Tras que Jake comprara las cosas para su boda, el estaba caminando tranquilamente asía su casa pero de pronto sintió, como si fuera que alguien lo vigilara y cuando se dio la vuelta, solo vio una sombra moverse rápidamente entre los techos de la casas, comenzó a sospechar que lo estaban siguiendo y así fue, cuando se dio la vuelta fue golpeado dos veces una en la cara, y antes de poder hacer algo sintió un patazo en su estomago, cuando recupero el aliento miro que frente, de el avía un conocido y recordó esa mirada llena de odio, de rencor solo la vio una vez y fue lo ultimo antes de que le cayera al suelo, inconsciente los minutos iban pasando poco a poco hasta, que comenzó a sentir agua helada que le arrojaban a su cuerpo cuando, despertó se podía ver frente a el una pantera negra como un lobo y un chita, los cuales reconoció rápidamente.

Jake: pero que demonios yo los conozco tu eres LP el, que me vendió el vestido de novia para, mi pareja y tu eres Escal, el que me vendió los anillos que sucede aquí, además tu quien eres (Ve a la pantera que, estaba frente a el) Quien eres tu y que quieres de mi.

Pantera: Me llamo Jhon, y tu debes pagar por lo que paso con mi pareja, si lo has olvidado (Jake estaba, confundido) Ana la dueña del local para tu boda, ella es mi novia ahora vas a ver.

Jake se da cuenta que la pantera llamada Jhon cargaba un atuendo muy simple, que estaba conformado por un pantalón, negro y llevaba cosido un dragón dorado en su pierna, derecha su camisa era de manga larga de color rojo y un símbolo extraño, en su espalda y en su manga izquierda lleva un dragón, del mismo color que su pantalón mientras que el chita conocido, como LP llevaba un atuendo diferente y era que en uno de sus brazos esta, protegido por medio de una media armadura pero solo hasta su hombro y ante brazo, llevaba un pantalón café con un símbolo casi igual que el de Jhon pero diferente, su camisa era de color verde subido mangas cortas su pierna izquierda un dragón de, color amarillo pálido mientras que el lobo conocido como Escal el llevaba otro atuendo, mas diferente que los otros dos y se basa en una camisa de color blanca con toques, negros y café y protegida por una leve armadura en su cuerpo, hasta sus rodillas en si mientras que su pantalón era de un color, negro sombrío llevaba otro símbolo extraño en, su espalda pero este era como una especie de ave cosida de color amarillo pálido, Jake estaba confundido quienes eran ellos que buscaban contra el.

Jake: No se pero por mi lado no me importa, tu novia es la que esta de coqueta con todos, parece que no le estas dando lo que (Bloquea una patada, de la pantera asiéndole doler) Demonios! Si que duele que clase, de persona puede hacer eso.

Jhon: Date por muerto LP Escal yo me encargo, de este idiota no necesito ayuda de nadie (Coloca mas fuerza en, su patada enviando a Jake, a unos metros de el) Ahora vas a ver que pasa, cuando ofendes a uno del grupo de las sombras.

Jake no podía saber como esa pantera tenia, mucha fuerza una tan grande como la de cierta, felina que el conocía antes de poder hacer algo tenia frente a el la pantera negra, conocida como Jhon el cual su mirada se podía ver odio por poco hubiera, sido golpeado pero cuando se movió aun lado la cola, de Jhon le golpeo en la vista dejándolo ciego unos momentos, cuando abrió uno de sus ojos Jhon le tomo de la cara estampándolo contra un árbol mientras, los demás observaban como Jhon estaba ejerciendo mucha fuerza en su agarre, mientras Jake estaba en problemas muy grandes problemas.

Jhon: Vas a aprender que el líder, del grupo de las sombras nadie se mete (Apretando l cabeza, de Jake provocándole dolor) Soy, mas fuerte que tu y mucho mas ágil, que ahora entenderás (Con su garra, izquierda la hace en puño) Que contra, mi nadie me falta el respeto así.

El guerrero de jade conocido como Jake que era nada mas ni nada menos que, Po el ex guerrero dragón, vio como el puño iba asía su cara pero el rápidamente, le dio una patada en la mandíbula asiendo que se separe, de el mientras que Jhon rápidamente se arroja asía el, mientras que Jake esquivaba sus golpees rápidamente mientras podía ver, que su enemigo tenia razón, el tenia mas fuerza de lo que aparentaba, no tenia miedo ya que se avía enfrentado a Tigresa, así si era cierto podría vencerlo se fue hasta un, árbol y se movió mirando como Jhon, con su garra golpeo el árbol cuando así fue, su garra paso el tronco del árbol, mas grueso de todo el bosque dejando en shock a Jake, solo miraba como Jhon saco su garra del tronco completamente herido, pero se estaba recuperando.

Jake: (Traga salía, mientras se pone en combate) Podemos hablarlo de forma civilizada ¿? Enserio, no es lo que parece.

Jhon: (Ruge fuertemente, mientras mueve su mano) Eso crees ahora vas a conocer, la fuerza del líder del grupo, de las sombras de Jhon Dresker, el dragón oscuro.

Jake iba a decir algo pero de nuevo Jhon se arrojo asía el, rápidamente mientras llevo su mano asía su espalda, y de pronto una especie de látigo apareció en su mano, pero se dio cuenta ya que brillaba por la noche gracias, a la luz de la luz Jake se agacho y pudo ver una especie, de filo que paso cerca de su nariz, noto que no era un látigo cuando vio que corto, un árbol joven en dos y mas cuando su dueño movió, asía el convirtiéndola en una guadaña, negra se podía notar por el reflejo de la luna misma ahora, si que estaba preocupado mirando el filo de esa guadaña mientras se tocaba, el cuello ahora si estaba preocupado, por como ahora las cosas iban pero en eso una espada, llega a sus pies y se la avía arrojada su enemigo.

Jake: (Toma al espada, confundido) Que estas, tramando realmente primero me quieres muerte, y ahora me das una espada.

Jhon: Soy algo honorable realmente, pero no tanto (Coloca sus piernas algo, separadas mientras una mano, en el suelo mientras su guadaña, estaba en su espalda con el, filo asía la izquierda) Por que ahora me pondré serio, y sabrás por que me llaman el dragón, oscuro.

En ese momento el tigre blanco conocido, como Jake iba a decir algo pero Jhon avía, desaparecido comenzó a buscarlo por todas partes, pero de pronto escucho algo y se dio la vuelta y entre, la oscuridad de la noche unos ojos rojos como la sangre, cuando se movió asía atrás era como una sombra, en forma de un dragón que estaba abriendo sus fauces, para comérselo y así fue pero dentro de la boca, de ese dragón estaba Jhon con su guadaña a, punto de matarlo pero Jake detuvo el ataque con la espada que, le avían dado pero la mirada de Jhon, demostró algo de tristeza, y sin decirle nada entendió todo pero, Jake le dio un cabezazo y le tomo de la camisa, arrojándolo asía el suelo asiendo, que ese dragón desapareciera mientras el ponía, el filo de la espada en el cuello de Jhon.

Jake: Estas vencido (Agotado, mientras miraba a su enemigo) Ahora vas a escucharme, para que entiendas que (No sigue por que siente, en su cuello y en su, cuerpo unas armas) GLUM.

Escal: (Con dos, espada en su cuello) No podemos permitir, que se te ocurra hacerle algo, a nuestro amigo y líder.

LP: Así que lo sentimos debemos intervenir, por el para que siga viviendo (Con garras, de meta en, sus manos) Lamentamos, ser descorteses pero no podemos dejar, que lo mates.

Jhon: Suficiente Escal y LP, todo esta bien (Los nombrados, se mueven aun lado, y Jake se queda mirándolo confundido) Tienes honor y eso me gusta, de ahora seremos amigos, bienvenido al grupo de las sombras.

Jake: (Suspira aliviado) Gracias pero ustedes que son, exactamente además lo de tu Novia disculpa por ofenderte, no lo quería.

Jhon: Tranquilo, además nuestro grupo se especializa en misiones suicidas o de rescate, o sobrenaturales por eso mis movimiento y fuerza (Ve que esta, herido) Andas herido, bien te enseñare un truco el cual podrás recuperarte de cualquier, herida grave o interna veras.

/Fin del recuerdo/

Jake: Ahora ya se que hacer, no te preocupes Tigresa, ahora te recuperaras (Coloca, sus manos en su pecho) Por el poder de las sombras, aquellos que fueron abandonados (Cierra sus, ojos) Por el cielo y la tierra, le pido que me ayuden a salvar a mi amada, se lo pido por favor ayúdenme y acepto su contrato.

De pronto Junjie como sus leopardos, vieron como una especie de humo negro comenzaba, a salir de donde estaba Po y comenzó, a tomar una forma de una serpiente negra que por alguna razón, asiente y comienza a volverse un manto negro, que se une a Tigresa la cual, tiembla y poco a poco se ve que se adentra unos minutos mas tarde, el mismo manto negro sale y se enrolla en Po mientras aquella serpiente negra, solo asiente y Po ve a Tigresa que abre sus ojos y ve a su amado y le sonríe.

Tigresa: Que me paso, ya no me duele el cuerpo que hiciste, mi amor (Solo es recibida, por un beso de Po) Gua debería pasarme mas seguido.

Junjie: Imposible debería estar muerta, no importa encárguense de esos dos ahora mismo, no pierdan tiempo mátenlos ahora.

Po: (Ve como dos de sus leopardos, son golpeados y enviados lejos) Claro que no lo perderán, ya que acaban de llegar, al fin llegan (Ve a una panta, a un lobo, y a un chita) Chicos por que la demora.

Jhon: Lo sentimos salir huyendo, de nuevo por mi Ex novia (Suspira mientras, se truena el cuello) Veamos que tan fuertes son, estos de aquí contra el grupo de las sombras.

Y nos quedamos aquí para informales 4 capítulos mas y el fic acabara chicos e.e en el próximo será El grupo de las sombras, reunidos el momento de una gran batalla!? Ahora las preguntas ¿Será cierto de mi información? ¿Podrá ganar el grupo de las sombras, contra Junjie? ¿Cuándo aparecerá, la chica llamada Jess? ¿Qué pasara en los últimos capítulos? No les diré mas XD nos veremos chicos se cuidan bay, bay se cuidan si n.n


	15. Chapter 15

Bueno creo que tendré que subir este, para que se den cuenta de que, pronto se acabara el fic en el anterior capitulo nos dimos, cuenta de algunas cosas como, que Po relato como conoció, a sus amigos, dejemos eso para después aquí el capitulo disfrútenlo.

Capitulo 15 El grupo de las sombras, reunidos el momento de una gran batalla

El valle de la paz estaban algo asustado ya que, en el palacio de jade donde se reunían los mas grandes maestro, del kung fu ahora estaba siendo atacado, por un ex maestro junto a sus alumnos, los cuales avían usado el poder de un antiguo artefacto conocido como el espejo de las realidades, ahora eran mas fuerte y monstruosamente feo por decirlos así, ahora estaba por vencer a Jake el cual era el antiguo, guerrero dragón pero no pudieron ya que una pantera, un lobo y un chita se avían colado a la fiesta, y lo pero avía sido capaz de enviar a uno de sus estudiantes, por los aires enviándolo unos metros asía atrás, dejando a los demás sorprendidos.

Po: Chicos si que se demoraron, por poco y no la cuento (Se levanta, y ayuda a Tigresa) Por que tanto el retraso, pensé con el pacto ya estarían aquí.

LP: Bueno jamás pensamos que aceptarías el pacto de las sombras, como la ultima vez te aterraste de lo que viste, nos demoro un poco mas de lo pensado Po.

Escal: (Mueve su brazo, izquierdo) Además de que la Ex de Jhon lo persigue por eso, nos demoramos demás, además de eso dinos como vemos decidiste aceptar el trato con tu sombra.

Tigresa: (Confundida, por todo) Amor que esta pasando, de que sombra hablan quienes son ellos, que sucede mi vida (A su lado, un poco mejor) Además como me curaste, me explicas.

Jhon: Luego les parecen, quieren ahora solo deseo algo de lucha, y mas ahora al verlos (Se relame los, labios) Al fin tengo algo con que divertirme, ahora podre ir con todo SOMBRA.

Leopardo1: (Se coloca frente, de Jhon y sonríe) Enserio tu crees que puedes, enfrentarnos que patético eres no podrás vencernos además nosotros so….

No continuo ya que se quedo sin aire y debajo de el estaba Jhon, con su puño golpeando su cuerpo mientras, se podía ver que esa pantera estaba cubierto por una aura de color negro, abrió sus ojos y solo sonrió "De verdad el patético eres, tu pensar que puedes sin conocer, a tu enemigo, que lastimas das LP Escal, ya sabe que hacer" De pronto, cuando Junjie miran a los nombrados, sus cuerpos es cubierto por auras diferente LP por una aura, como amarilla clara, mientras con Escal una aura de color naranjada pálida de pronto, ambos aparecen frente de dos de los leopardos de Junjie, y son golpeados de la misma forma que lo hizo Jhon, con el primero mientras que Po, estaba cuidando de Tigresa mirando como sus amigos, estaban enfrentándose a los alumnos de Junjie, como si nada.

Tigresa: (Toma la pata, de Po y la aprieta levemente) Mi amor que fue lo que hiciste dime, por favor (Sus ojos se ponen, llorosos) Algo te sucederá como ellos acaso, dime por favor.

Po: (Coloca su mano, en su mejilla) No me pasara nada y la verdad, ellos son el grupo de las sombras, un grupo que fue el mas prestigiosos grupo de casa demonios, pero un joven se hizo amigo de uno de esos demonios (La abraza levemente, mientras besa su cabeza) Y acepto un trato con ese, demonio esa entidad lo serviría por siempre, pero a cambio el contratante cuidaría y seria, amigo de esa entidad cuando algunos de los demás jóvenes, hicieron lo mismo fueron desterrados y despreciado, por sus compañeros y ellos mimos se volvieron el grupo de las sombras, esa es la verdad de mis amigos.

Tigresa tenia miedo por lo que Po hizo, para salvarla ya que miraba como esos tres estaban luchando, con esos leopardos como si nada pero le dio miedo, era ese chico llamado Jhon el cual parecía que disfrutaba, de la batalla ya que detenía el puño de uno de los leopardos, y sonreía como un sicópata y golpeaba el cuerpo, de ese leopardo que gritaba de dolor y mas cuando el comenzó, a golpearle el cuerpo mientras su enemigo estaba sufriendo, tenia miedo de que Po se convirtiera en aquello, pero siente que levanta su mentó ella ve asía arriba, y es recibida por un beso de su amado, el cual se avía dado cuenta del miedo de Tigresa, y decidió hacer que ella no se preocupara por eso, seguían besándose pero en eso uno de los leopardos aparece, y quiere darle un puñetazo pero Po levanta su mano deteniendo al leopardo, dejándolo confundido pero se podía ver una especie de lo que esos tres cargaban, pero era de un color verde jade dejando sorprendido al, leopardo en mas de un sentido mientras Po se separaba de los labios, de su amada Tigresa.

Po: Discúlpame mi amor debo encargarme de este entrometido, así que volveré si (Lame sus labios, sonrojándola) Por ahora ponte segura, querida no te preocupes acabare con esto pronto.

La maestra Tigresa asiente levemente, cuando Po la ve asentir sonríe y mueve el brazo, del leopardo aun lado para luego el mismo, darle un puñetazo en la cara enviando al leopardo, lejos de el y de Tigresa mientras Po era cubierto por una aura, de color verde jade mientras su cuerpo era cubierto por esa aura, dándole forma como de un tigre y salió corriendo asía el leopardo, mientras el se levantaba veo a Po con una aura de color verde jade, esta tenia forma de un dragón antes de poder, hacer algo ya su contrincante estaba frente a el y le golpeó fuertemente en el, estomago mientras sentía como Po comenzó a caerle a puñetazos mientras que, con Jhon toma la cola de un leopardo enviándolo contra Junjie que se hace aun lado, mientras la pantera ve aun lado y sonríe, mientras que Junjie solo lo ve con seriedad.

Junjie: Como puede ser que ustedes, un grupo de renegado puede hacer esto a mi, y a mi estudiantes (Golpea el suelo, con su cola) No puedo soportar esta vergüenza, yo mismo te enfrentare pero, no por ahora (Ve como el ultimo, leopardo golpea a Jhon) Mátalo y hazme sentirme, orgulloso.

De pronto Jhon no pudo defenderse, y es golpeado por su enemigo rodando por el suelo, cuando logra levantarse, solo ve un puñetazo que es asía su cara, volvió a salir volando asía la pared chocando, con ella mientras se rompe y pasa asía el otro lado escupiendo sangre, no podía creerlo Jhon estaba perdiendo para la sorpresa, de LP y Escal jamás pensaron que Jhon pudiera perder, ellos no podrían ayudarlo estaban ocupados enfrentándose a los demás leopardos, pero en eso se escucha algo y se ve que Jhon es elevado por los aire, y cae de nuevo dentro de la propiedad del palacio de jade, se levantaba sus heridas se estaban curando a un ritmo lento, pero constante estaba cansado el golpee y sus heridas, eran graves por eso le demoraba, curarse pronto.

Leopardo: Vaya que fuerte que eres de verdad, pobre de ti JaJa (Se ríe y levanta, su puño) Dale mis saludos, a los muertos de mi parte por que vas a ir.

Y arrojo su garra filosa que sobre salía de su mano, como un arma pero no pudo matar a su enemigo ya que Jhon, avía tomado esa especie de diente que sobre salía de su mano, como si anda para luego ver en su mirada que, avía odio y desprecio lo eleve como si nada dejándolo confundido, al leopardo por la nueva fuerza que avía adquirido la pantera, conocida como Jhon mientras Escal se defendía, de su enemigo mientras miraba a su líder y sonríe, divertido al ver aquella mirada de Jhon.

Escal: (Choca su, puño contra su enemigo) JaJa vaya al fin te pones serio Jhon, solo te vi así fue cuando tomaste el liderazgo, será divertido ver tu odio (Da una vuelta, rápidamente golpeando, la cara a su enemigo) Ya desátate viejo amigo libera tu verdadero yo, el sádico líder del grupo de las sombras.

LP como Escal, estaban sonriendo cuando vieron como su líder, azoto con fuerza al leopardo que levanto como si nada, para luego tomarlo de ambas puntas filosas que sobre salían de sus manos, y arrojarlo asía la pared para luego ser cubierto por su aura oscura, mientras se iba a preparar pero de pronto antes de que, el pudiera atacar dos puntas traspasaron su cuerpo, una en su corazón asiéndolo escupir sangre, y la otra al lado el otro leopardo que el avía, atacado se avía recuperado y lo ataco, en un descuido no podía creer la sangre comenzaba a salir, de su cuerpo mientras solo podía sentir, como su visión se volvía borrosa.

Leopardo: JaJa no me lo creo tan distraído, y pude matarte ahora (Saca una de las puntas, para elevarla) Si vas a morir tu que eres el más peligroso, si mueres los demás caerán di adiós.

Y rápidamente envió su punta filosa, asía la cara de Jhon el cual solo podía ver sorprendido como iba, a morir a manos de un maldito que lo ataco de sorpresa, solo cerro sus ojos esperando su fin, mientras recordaba todo de su vida el inicio de su grupo, cuando se caso con aquella, que juro amarla eternamente y luego se separó pero un último pensamiento, paso por su mente "No olvidare aquella noche hace ya casi, 5 años desde que la vi me hubiera gustado, verte de nuevo" sus últimas palabras pensó, su gran final iba a ser todos miraban como iba a morir LP y Escal, no sabía que hacer estaban demasiados sorprendidos como para poder, ir a detenerlo al igual que Po no pensaba que el iba a ser, vencido así como si nada sin que ellos supieran, avía alguien corriendo al palacio de jade que salto la pared se podía ver, que era una chica una leona lleva sus brazos envuelto en una venda, de color roja mientras su atuendo, era mas una camisa normal, con un dragón morado en su espalda, llevaba una máscara de hueso un pantalón a su medida pero con un dragón, del mismo color que el de su espalda cae rápidamente, mientras va asía donde estaba la pantera negra.

Ana: (Le patea la cara, al leopardo) ALÉJATE DE MI Jhon AHORA MISMO, BASTARDO DESGRACIADO (Corre asía el, leopardo para tomarlo de la cola, y dar unas vueltas) ANTES MUERTA QUE ALGUIEN, LO MATE ME HAS ESCUCHADO ANTES MUERTA (Lo arroja asía el aire mientras, lo ve para hacer aparecer sus garras, mientras sonríe desquiciadamente) NADIE LO VA A MATAR, ESA SERÉ SOLO YO JHON ES MÍO.

Sonríe cuando ve al leopardo que cae de nuevo frente a ella, con fuerza pensaba matarla pero cuando lo iba hacer algo sucedió, su cuerpo se quedo congelado mientras miraba los ojos, de la leona conocida como Ana, la cual su cuerpo estaba siendo cubierto por una aura morada, cuando así fue su cuerpo fue tragado por esa aura la cual, creció rápidamente y se convirtió en una criatura enorme y se trago al leopardo, dejando incluso a Junjie aterrado para luego un fuerte grito de terror, de parte del leopardo dentro de esa criatura que fue creada, por una aura morada luego miro asía otro leopardo, para escupir al que se trago el cual estaba ya muerto su cuerpo, desgarrado mientras aquella aura volvió a la normalidad, y dejo ver a al leona de nuevo sonriendo, de una forma tétrica que hizo temblar a todos, mientras ella miraba asía la pantera la cual estaba, aterrada en mas de una forma, mientras ella se acercaba a el.

Ana: (Toma de la camisa, de Jhon) Hola querido hace mucho que no nos veíamos, y sabes quería verte de nuevo (Se relame lo labios, al ver las heridas de Jhon curadas) Y como veo te has recuperado, eso me encanta ahora si podre….

Pero no siguió ya que Jhon la abrazo, asiéndola abrir sus ojos rápidamente ella pensó, que el izo eso para no morir, pero cuando la abrazo rápidamente se alejaron del lugar, cuando así fue Ana vio asía atrás y vio que Junjie estaba enfurecido, por la muerte de uno de sus alumnos, no lo soporto y quiso matarla de una vez pero Jhon la avía saldo Ana se quedó, mirándolo con los ojos re abierto asiendo que ella se sonrojara, por lo que el avía hecho ella no avía pensado, que el la salvaría de eso pero se aferró a el, como si desearía darle las gracias, algo que no paso desapercibido por Jhon, el cual solo le sonrió.

Jhon: Ana no lo vuelvas hacer, puedo cuidarme solo (Ella le grita que es, un malagradecido) Tranquila solo digo que no tenias, que hacerlo no mas.

Ana: (Furiosa, y enojada) Eres un maldito idiota, aun cuando seas el líder, del grupo de las sombras (Lo ve con algunas, lágrimas) No eres inmortal, puedes morir y yo…

No siguió porque es callada por un beso, d parte de Jhon asiéndola abrir sus ojos en par en par, pero ella cierra levemente sus ojos, y al final los cierra dejando caer unas lágrimas mientras, le correspondía todos avían dejado de luchar pero de pronto, apareció Junjie para matarlo a ambos, pero cuando así fue no pudo lograrlo ya que fue enviado unos, metros alejado de ambos amantes cuando así fue, se dejo ver que ambos tenían sus manos extendidas con unas auras, rodeando sus cuerpo tras aquellos se separan de aquel, beso que se avían dado demostrando muchos sentimiento mientras, Ana se recostaba en el pecho de Jhon este ve a frente a Junjie que estaba, enfurecido mientras Escal y LP sonríe, y se alejan de sus enemigos.

Jhon: Es el momento de la batalla final, Po te daremos la oportunidad (Hace un chasquido con, sus dedos y sus amigos se colocan a su lado) Para que tomes, el espejo de las realidades y romperlo para poder, derrotarlo de una vez por todas (Sonríe mientras, su brazo izquierdo es cubierto, por aura oscura) Con ayuda de Jhon el dragón, oscuro.

Escal: (A su lado y sonríe) Y con mi ayuda con, Escal el dragón de la perdición.

LP: (Al otro lado, de Jhon) Además conmigo, con mi ayuda con LP el dragón de la honestidad.

Ana: (Se coloca, en posición contraria de Jhon) Y por ultimo con mi ayuda, con Ana la dragona del caos.

Y nos quedamos aquí en tres capítulos mas y el fic será terminado, XD en el próximo será Finalizando la batalla, una oportunidad de poder ganar!? Ahora las preguntas ¿Podrá de verdad vencerlo a Junjie? ¿Jhon lo hizo para salvarse o por que la ama? ¿Dejare de hacer preguntas XD? Nos veremos chicos se cuidan nos veremos en el próximo bay, bay se cuidan n.n buena suerte


End file.
